Harry potter et les liens du sang
by Elie morgane-NaNa
Summary: Harry entre en sixième année à poudlard, il fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle élève.
1. Retour à Poudlard

Retour à Poudlard

La fin de l'été approchait à Privet Drive, Harry allait entamer sa 6ième année à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. L'été s'était bien passé…

Grâce à la mise en garde de Lupin, Tonks et les autres, à la gare, adressée aux Dursley, Harry avait été tranquille, mais il y avait ces cauchemars, où Harry revivait la mort de Sirius et les évènements de la nuit de sa mort au ministère de la magie… c'était insupportable ! Avec un effort surhumain, Harry chassa ces images et ces pensées de sa tête, et pensa aux retrouvailles avec ses amis. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

Enfin, le jour du départ arriva !!! Les Dursley l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la gare King's cross. La voie 9/ ¾ était bondée comme d'habitude, les parents accompagnant leurs enfants jusqu'au train. Harry observa le quai à la recherche d'Hermione et de Ron, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Il se retourna, et aperçut une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, avec de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux marron clair… C'était Hermione. L'adolescente avait encore grandit. Ron se tenait à côté d'elle, encore plus grand et plus dégingandé qu'avant ! Mais ses cheveux carotte et ses tâches de rousseur étaient les mêmes qu'avant !!! Harry se fraya un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à eux puis ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes. Ron et Hermione demandèrent d'une seule voix : Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ???!

-Euh… oui…

-Les Dursley n'ont pas été trop désagréables cette foisci… ?

-Grâce à Lupin et les autres… non, ça va ! répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Et sinon… ça va ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce mais anxieuse.

Harry avait très bien compris le sens de sa question, comment allaitil depuis la mort de son parrain…

-Je fais de temps en temps des cauchemars mais ça va… (de temps en temps, plutôt tout le temps ! se dit il intérieurement).

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent d'un air compatissant puis Ron proposa d'aller chercher leur place. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le train, Hermione s'arrêta net :

-OOOH !!! J'ai oublié ! Nous devons d'abord aller aux compartiments réservés aux Préfets ! Excusemoi Harry ! S'écria t'elle gênée.

-Ah… euh… et bien, j'vais chercher tout seul… pas grave ! A tout à l'heure !

-Ok, lui répondirent Hermione et Ron, l'air désolé.

Harry se mit alors en quête d'un compartiment vide. Il en avait fait quelques uns déjà lorsqu'il tomba sur un compartiment où se trouvait une jeune fille seule. Elle avait l'air très jolie, mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir entièrement son visage, car elle était plongée dans un roman. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure brune qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Soudain, elle releva la tête de son livre et le fixa avec un petit sourire, Harry remarqua immédiatement ses yeux…

-Tu veux t'asseoir peut être ? Dit elle

-… euh … je… euh… il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots, ses yeux l'attiraient, ils étaient d'un noir profond, obsédant… elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, tu peux venir ! Je m'appelle Jamie et toi ?

-Moi… c'est… euh… Harry ! C'était un miracle qu'il se souvienne de son prénom !!!

-Bonjour Harry !

-Salut… répondit Harry timidement. On ne s'est jamais vu avant… !

Miracle, il avait réussit à construire une phrase complète, avec sujet, verbe et complément !

-J'étais dans une autre école… en France. J'entre en 6ième année.

-Ok…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire… l'angoisse, quel nul. Allez, Harry… trouve quelque chose à dire mon vieux ! Se dit il, désespéré.

-Tu es à Gryffondor ? Demanda Jami.

-Oui…

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Harry, un peu paniqué, dit très vite :

-Euh… mes amis doivent se demander où je suis ! Désolé !!!

-Pas de problème ! Répondit Jamie sur un ton amusé. A plus tard !

-Oui… A plus tard !

A peine avait il fermé la porte qu'il se traita d'idiot. Pourquoi ne s'étaitil pas installé avec elle ! Pourquoi n'avait il rien trouvé d'intéressant à dire ! Non mais quel imbécile !!! Il retrouva Ron et Hermione un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais vieux ??? Demanda Ron, curieux.

-J'ai rencontré une fille !

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille.

-UNE FILLE ?!!! Crièrent ses deux amis en même temps. C'est qui ?!

-Elle s'appelle Jamie, elle est en 6ième année, elle est nouvelle. Répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Elle est jolie ?! S'intéressa Ron.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?! Répliqua Hermione avec agressivité.

Ron la regarda interloqué, puis se retourna vers son ami.

-Euh… je sais pas… elle est… normale ?

Il était gêné, mal à l'aise.

-Alors, et ce compartiment ?! On y va ? Dit il subitement, comme pour changer de sujet.

Pendant tout le voyage, il repensa à cette fille, à son visage, ses yeux…Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, quelques heures plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour les répartitions et le repas. C'est à ce momentlà, qu'il revit Jamie pour la seconde fois. Il donna un coup de coude à Hermione et Ron.

-C'est elle… Jamie… !

-Waouh ! S'exclama Ron, elle est pas mal !

Hermione eut un petit reniflement méprisant et dit :

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle aille à Serpentard.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent surpris. Le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole :

-Nous allons commencer les répartitions par une nouvelle élève… de 6ième année, c'est un peu inhabituel d'accepter une élève qui a fait ses cinq premières années dans une autre école, mais après une longue réflexion nous avons décidé que c'était une bonne idée. J'espère que vous l'accepterez vous aussi. Jamie Woods, s'il vous plaît, approchezvous…

La jeune fille prit place sur le tabouret. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Choixpeau magique prit sa décision et cria à travers la salle : GRRYFONDOR !

-Ah mauvaise langue !!! Répliqua Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione qui lui jeta un regard glacial. Alors que le Choixpeau continuait la répartition des premières années, Jamie vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor entre Parvati et… Harry.

-Eh ! Re bonjour ! Ca va ? Demandatelle à Harry, lorsqu'elle fut assise.

-Hum… ça va.

-Tu viens d'où ???! Demanda… ou plutôt cria Hermione brusquement, d'un air agressif.

Surprise, Jamie la regarda, avec de grands yeux, un peu effrayée.

-Euh… de France, je vis làbas avec ma mère. Pour mes deux dernières années, je suis venue ici pour changer et voir le pays où mon père a grandi.

Elle avait dit ces mots sur un ton de tristesse.

-Tu ne l'as pas connu ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Non, malheureusement…

-Moi non plus, j'ai pas connu mes parents… dit tristement Harry.

Leur conversation fut arrêtée par le discours de début d'année de Dumbledore :

-Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Je souhaite bien sûr la bienvenue aux premières années et un bon retour aux anciens…

Pendant quelques minutes, il énuméra les nombreuses règles de Poudlard, puis s'arrêta de parler durant quelques secondes. Il regarda tous les élèves et reprit de sa voix profonde :

-En ces temps de guerre, nous devons rester unis… Quelque soit notre appartenance,nous devons unir nos efforts, et ainsi nous serons plus fort pour vaincre le mal… A présent, que le festin commence ! ditil en tapant deux fois dans ses mains.

De nombreux mets délicieux apparurent sur les grandes tables de la grande salle. Tout le monde semblait préoccupé par les dernières paroles de Dumbledore. Voldemort était de retour et il fallait s'unir, quelque soit sa maison, se rapprocher pour pouvoir mieux combattre le Mal… pensa Harry.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient des cours de la journée, Jamie s'avança timidement vers eux.

-Euh… Hum… excusezmoi …Harry ?

-Oui ? Répondit celuici, les joues rougies.

-Je ne sais pas où je dois aller, je suis perdue ! Lui expliqua Jam avec un petit rire gêné.

-Oh ! Et bien… reste avec nous ! Tu ne te perdras pas ! Lui proposa Harry tout en jetant un œil à ses amis.

Ron faisait un grand sourire à Jam tandis qu'Hermione avait le visage fermé.

-Merci ! Dit la jeune fille soulagée.

-Nous avons… cours de potion … ! Reprit Harry avec un grognement.

-Oh, c'est le professeur Rogue qui enseigne ce cours ? Demanda Jamie

-Ouais… Répondit Ron, le visage défait.

-Euh… il parait qu'il n'est pas très aimable… il est vraiment horrible… ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, enfin… tu vas voir par toimême … Dit Hermione en passant devant elle, sans un regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le cachot de Rogue, installés à leur place. Jam s'était installée à côté d'Hermione qui ne lui adressait aucun sourire, ni un regard d'ailleurs !

Ron les observait.

-Tu ne trouves pas Hermione bizarre, ces tempsci ? Demandatil à Harry.

-Hum… un peu…

-Je trouve qu'elle est désagréable avec Jamie !

-Ah ouais, dit Harry avec un petit rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Et bien, ce qui se passe est tellement évident et toi… tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !!! Tu ne comprends pas !!! C'est à mourir de rire !

-Explique toi ! Je ne comprends pas ! S'énerva Ron

-Elle est… comment diraisje … JALOUSE !

-Mais… de qui ? Demanda Ron innocemment… OO

-Ooooh ! S'il te plaît ! S'exclama Harry exaspéré, tu as très bien compris ! Et Hermione aussi, j'en suis certain ! Alors maintenant…

Harry ne put continuer, car Rogue entra à ce moment dans la classe.

-Cette année nous avons un lourd programme encore… oh Miss Jesaistout, vous vous êtes fait une nouvelle amie… Vous devez être Mlle Woods… Dit Rogue sur un ton de mépris, nous allons voir si vous valez mieux que votre père… Bien ! Nous allons commencer par la potion contre la pétrification, continuatil en ignorant le regard noir de Jamie.

Il agita sa baguette audessus du tableau et les instructions apparurent, bien maintenant vous pouvez commencer, vous trouverez tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans le placard… Indiqua Rogue.

Durant 1h30, Harry suivit à la lettre les instructions et essaya de se concentrer. Il jetait des coups d'oeil à Jamie qui elle, était plongée dans la concentration la plus totale ! Alors Rogue connaissait le père de Jam… Avaientils été ensemble à Poudlard… ? Alors peutêtre que son père avait aussi connu ses parents et Sirius ! Plongé dans ses pensés, Harry n'avait pas entendu Rogue approcher !

-Potter ! Si vous voulez devenir Auror, il faudra fournir plus d'efforts que ça !!!

Il se replongea dans sa potion, et essaya de ne plus trop se poser de questions… Au moins jusqu'à la fin du cours !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de Rogue, ce fut pour se ruer vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

-Aaarrrgggh ! Mon estomac crit famine ! Gémit Ron.

Harry écoutait Ron, amusé, mais soudain, une douleur cuisante l'obligea à s'arrêter. La douleur était si vive qu'il dut se rattraper à Ron pour ne pas tomber.

-Harry ! Qu'estce qui se passe ?! S'affola Ron en voyant son meilleur ami se retenir à lui.

-C'est… c'est ma cicatrice… Elle me fait très mal ! Dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tu penses que « Tu sais qui » est dans les parages ?!

-Je ne sais pas, mais il n'a pas l'air content. Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite ! Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu est en train d'arriver, et ça a l'air de l'énerver… horriblement !!! Répondit Harry, qui avait la nausée.

-Viens… on va aller s'asseoir. Proposa Ron, tout en soutenant son ami.

Pendant le repas, Harry expliqua discrètement à Hermione ce qui s'était passé juste avant le déjeuner.

-Tu devrais peut être en parler à Dumbledore… Risqua Hermione.

-NON ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Il le sait déjà !

Harry se rendit compte de la violence avec laquelle il avait réagi. Mais depuis la mort de Sirius, il lui en voulait tellement ! Il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit, de ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité !

-Euh… on a cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal… Rappela Ron.

-Ouais, espérons que cette fois, le prof ne soit pas cinglé et qu'il restera plus d'un an !!! Répliqua Seamus, ce qui provoqua un fou rire général à la table des Gryffondor. La salle de classe de Défenses contre les forces du mal avait changé de décor, comme toutes les années précédentes. Il y avait des livres un peu partout, des coussins par terre, aucune table, aucune chaise. Tout le monde se jetait des regards intrigués. Lorsque le professeur fit son entrée, tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui. C'était un homme assez jeune, bel homme, les yeux marron clair, les cheveux foncés, les traits fins. Il parcourut la classe d'un regard chaleureux puis prit la parole :

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Je m'appelle Darius WitchCraft, et comme vous le savez, je suis le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal !

-Bonjour professeur WitchCraft ! Scanda la classe.

WitchCraft leur jeta un regard interloqué. Hermione leva la main.

-Oui, demoiselle ?

-Granger… Hermione Granger. L'année dernière, notre ancien professeur, Mme Ombrage, nous demandait de lui répondre comme ça…

-Ah… merci pour cette information Mlle Granger !

On sentait que WitchCraft avait du mal à retenir son fou rire.

-Et bien, je pense qu'à présent, vous serez dispensés de le faire !

Le soulagement se fit sentir dans la classe… du moins pour tous les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de la maison Serpentard !

-Bien… Reprit WitchCraft, où en êtesvous du programme ?

Personne ne parla…

-Euh… L'année dernière nous avons étudié essentiellement le manuel « Théorie des stratégies de défense magique » par Wilbert Eskivdur. Expliqua Hermione.

WitchCraft l'écouta attentivement, et bizarrement ne sembla pas étonné.

-Bon… et bien, nous avons beaucoup de travail dans ce cas !!! Nous allons nous y mettre tout de suite !!! Mettezvous par deux, et vous allez désarmer votre partenaire en prononçant « Exparlliamus ». Allezy…

Bien sûr, tous les membres de l'AD n'eurent aucun mal à effectuer ce sortilège… Après quelques exparlliamus, WitchCraft leur demanda de faire le sortilège d'Impedimenta, sortilège d'entrave qui permettait de ralentir les gestes d'attaque de la victime.

-Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Déclara WitchCraft au bout d'un moment. Je dois dire que la moitié d'entre vous s'en est très bien sortie ! Et je les félicite !

A ce moment, Harry fut très fier de ses camarades de l'AD. En quelques secondes seulement, la classe fut vidée.

-Harry… Harry Potter !?

-Mr WitchCraft ?

-Venez par ici... s'il vous plaît…

Harry s'approcha tout doucement du (seul !) bureau où se trouvait le professeur.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous…

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. WitchCraft lui tendit une photo.

-Tenez, Lupin m'a demandé de vous la donner…

Harry regarda la photographie. Elle représentait quatre jeunes hommes souriants d'environ 15 ans. Sirius, James en tenue de Quidditch, Lupin et… un garçon plus jeune q'eux, d'au moins deux ans. Lui aussi en tenue de Quidditch.

-Professeur… ? Qui est ce garçon…

Harry s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, WitchCraft n'était plus là… Deux questions lui vinrent à l'esprit : Qui était ce garçon sur la photo, avec son parrain, son père et Lupin ? Ca n'était pas Peter Pettigrow. Et WitchCraft connaissaitil Lupin personnellement ?!

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione !!!


	2. Amour, Quidditch et Bagarre

**Amour, Quidditch et Bagarre**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de raconter ce qui c'était passé avec WitchCraft, car le cours de métamorphose avait déjà commencé. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il pensait toujours à cette photo. Enfin, au bout d'1h30, la fin du cours arriva. Il sortit en hâte de la classe suivit de près par Ron et Hermione.

-Harry ! Attends nous ! Cria Hermione.

Harry ne calma son allure que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans un endroit calme et isolé.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

-Et bien… Tout à l'heure… lorsque je suis resté avec le professeur Witch…

Une voix traînante l'interrompit.

-Hé Potter… tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Je t'ai déjà prévenu au début de l'été… Je te le redis… Tu es mort ! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à mon père ! Menaça Malfoy.

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant, mais n'ajouta rien. Lorsqu'il allait recommencer son récit, il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette foisci par Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron.

-Harry ! Ron !

-Quoi ? Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

-J'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain de Quidditch. Maintenant !

Ginny était la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe et prenait son nouveau rôle, très à cœur !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron étonné.

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et tourna les talons en direction du terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ginny prit la parole :

-Comme vous le savez, il nous manque un poursuiveur. Alors, j'ai cherché quelqu'un susceptible d'occuper ce poste, et j'aimerais qu'on fasse un essai avec cette personne ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmative. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir entrer la personne en question. Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée.

-Voilà, vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas trop, puisqu'elle est nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Jamie Woods et elle est en 6ième année. Et bien, les présentations sont faites donc nous pouvons commencer ! Euh… Harry, finalement nous n'avons pas besoin de toi sur le terrain. Par contre, tu peux aller t'asseoir dans les gradins. Comme ça, tu pourras me dire si elle est bien. Ok ?

-Ouais… répondit Harry, un peu déçu de ne pas jouer.

-Kirke… Sloper, vous jouerez en poursuiveurs adverses ! Reprit Ginny sur un ton autoritaire.

Chaque joueur enfourcha son balai. Harry lâcha les balles, et alla s'installer sur les gradins, tandis que tous s'élevaient dans les airs. Ron fila vers les buts, pendant que Harry observait Jamie. Le jeu commença. Ginny passait le souafle à Katie, Kirke et Sloper étaient postés près de Jamie et de Ron. Mais Jamie réussit à récupérer la passe que lui fit Katie, et fonça droit sur les buts puis en un coup de main, marqua un but sans que ni Ron, ni Sloper aient pu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher ! Au bout de 40 minutes d'entraînement, Ginny leur annonça qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Jamie avait au moins marqué une dizaine de buts !!!

-Alors Harry ? Comment tu la trouves ??? Demanda Ginny.

-Très bien ! S'exclama Harry.

-Bon… je vais lui annoncer qu'on la garde comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe !

Ron et Harry la regardèrent s'éloigner à grands pas vers Jamie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Quant à eux, ils rentrèrent rejoindre Hermione à la salle commune. Cette première semaine de cours fut suivie d'une série d'autres semaines identiques. La pile de devoirs commençait déjà à s'accumuler comme d'habitude, malgré l'agenda qu'Hermione leur avait offert au noël dernier ! Puis l'automne laissa place à l'hiver glacial. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le feu dans la cheminée crépitait. Hermione, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, prés du feu, avait tricoté toute sorte de vêtements pour les elfes de maison. Elle n'avait pas abandonné la S.A.L.E ! Et à présent, elle écrivait une longue lettre à Viktor… Ron et Harry, assis par terre à côté d'elle, s'étaient enfin mis à leurs devoirs !!! Ron releva la tête de son devoir de sortilège.

-Tu écris encore à… Vicki ?! Demanda Ron, le ton moqueur.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de Hermione, il reprit.

-Tu crois encore que les elfes veulent de tes vêtements ???! Hermione… Laisse ces elfes tranquille !!!

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Harry, lui, était trop absorbé par son devoir de potion, pour pouvoir écouter leur énième dispute ! Finalement, la jeune fille releva la tête et s'adressa à Ron sur un ton en colère :

-Nous avons toujours maltraité ces personnes et les avons considéré comme des esclaves ! Nous ne sommes pas gentils avec eux !!! Ca n'est pas bien Ron ! Et oui, j'écris à Viktor et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est pareil !!! Elle avait le visage tout rouge, à présent.

-Ah ouais ! Et… je… mais… euh, hum… pffffff !

Ron ne savait plus quoi dire, il se leva d'un bond et annonça :

-Euh…, je sors, j'vais prendre l'air !

-Tu vas où ? S'exclama Hermione.

-J'ai dit que je sortais ! Répéta Ron, avec colère.

Harry avait maintenant relevé la tête, et regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi il réagit comme ça ! Et pourquoi il fuit dès qu'on a une discussion sérieuse !!! Et ppppourquoi il n'apprécie plus Viktor !!! S'écria Hermione.

Harry avait une irrésistible envie de rire. Hermione dut s'en apercevoir car elle lui demanda, interloquée :

-Qu'estce qu'il y a d'amusant ?

-Hum… Oh rien… simplement que vous me faites penser à un vieux couple…. C'est assez amusant ! Je pense que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qui se passe et pour savoir pourquoi il n'apprécie pas… Viktor. Hermione, parlelui pour régler les choses parce que ça devient agaçant de vous entendre vous chamailler tout le temps !!!

Après cette déclaration, Harry se leva et laissa une Hermione bouche bée.

Après cet épisode, Ron et Hermione ne s'adressèrent pratiquement plus la parole. Assis à la table de Gryffondor dans la grande salle pour le repas, tout deux fixaient leur assiette, tandis qu'Harry, bien décidé à les ignorer, discutait avec Neville, Dean et Seamus.

-Harry !

-Jamie…

-Euh… je peux te parler ?

-Hum… Ben euh… oui.

Jamie l'attira jusqu'à un petit coin tranquille, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'un trait :

-Veux tu passer la journée avec moi à Pré au lard ???!

Harry se remémora sa sortie avec Cho à Pré au lard, pour la St Valentin, l'année d'avant, et ça avait été un désastre !

-Euh… Oui ! Bien sûr !

-Oh… euh, tu n'es pas forcé de me dire oui ! Si tu n'en pas envie, je comp…

-Jamie ! J'en ai envie !!! S'écria Harry.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux puis s'éloigna. Lorsque Harry retourna à sa place, Ron et Hermione avaient enfin levé le nez de leur assiette et le dévisageaient, le regard interrogateur.

-Hum… Je passe la journée avec elle, à Pré au lard.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

-Euh… nous avons Histoire de la magie… Vous venez ? Ou vous êtes décidés à garder le nez dans votre assiette ?! Leur demanda brusquement Harry.

Durant deux heures, ils durent écouter le cours assommant du Pr. Binns. Harry s'assoupit à plusieurs reprises. Dehors, la neige commençait à tomber dru. Ginny avait prévu un entraînement pour le prochain match contre Serpentard, qui approchait.

-Je suis désolée, mais il y aura…

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de Pansy Parkinson, ou plutôt son « hurlement » de rire, résonnait dans la tête des joueurs de Gryffondor.

-Oh non ! Pas eux ! S'écria Ron.

Drago et sa bande avançaient en direction des gradins. Cette situation rappelait à Harry, un « vague souvenir » déplaisant, datant de l'année d'avant.

-Ron… Chuchota Harry, ne fais pas attention à eux ! Celuici ne répondit pas et s'éleva dans les airs. Durant trente minutes, les balles fusèrent entre les joueurs. Harry voletait autour du terrain à la recherche de son vif d'or. Et bien sûr les Serpentard essayaient de les déconcentrer… ou plutôt de déstabiliser Ron !

-Hé ! Weasley ouistiti ! N'ou…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un cognard lui arriva en pleine figure et le fit tomber en arrière !

Harry et tous les autres d'ailleurs, regardèrent la scène, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-WOOOODDDSSSS !!!!! Hurla Pansy. Je vais TE LE FAIRE PAYER !!!!!!!!!!

Elle avait le visage tout congestionné et les yeux exorbités ! Jam la regarda, visiblement très amusée et lui lança d'un ton moqueur :

-Parkinson… Bouh… ! J'ai peur ! Regarde je tremble !!!!

Harry la regardait les yeux ronds. A cet instant même, elle lui faisait tellement penser à Sirius et James lorsqu'ils ridiculisaient Rogue !

-Maintenant, reprit Jamie, partez ! Et Pansy… n'essaie rien que tu regretterais. Sinon je te jette un sortilège qui te rendra plus laide que tu ne l'es déjà !!!

Cette pique provoqua la fureur de Pansy et les fous rires des Gryffondor !

-Bien dit ! S'exclama Ginny, qui avait du mal à tenir sur son balai, tellement elle riait !

Dans la soirée à peu près tout le monde fut au courant de ce qui c'était passé pendant l'entraînement. Hermione fut ravie de savoir que Jamie avait remis Pansy à sa place ! La trêve commençait… Durant une semaine, Ginny leur fit faire un entraînement tous les soirs, car le match approchait. La veille de la sortie à Pré au lard, Ron confia à Harry.

-Parfois, Ginny me fait penser à Angelina… ça me fait peur !!!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le lendemain matin, vers 10h, Harry laissa Ron et Hermione en tête à tête… pour rejoindre Jamie qui l'attendait dehors.

-Salut Harry !

Elle était tellement jolie… pensa Harry. Elle portait un bonnet rouge qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs.

-Salut Jamie… Lui répondit Harry.

Après avoir donné leur autorisation à Rusard, ils purent partir. Tout au long du voyage, ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Euh… Tu veux aller où ? Demanda Jamie lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au village.

-J'sa…

-Oh ! Je sais ! S'écria Jam sans le laisser finir de parler. Viens !

Elle l'emmena dans un coin isolé et désert.

-Euh… y a rien à voir ! Dit timidement Harry.

-Attends… S'exclama Jamie, tandis qu'elle se baissait pour refaire son lacet.

Harry, lui, regardait le paysage, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid lui heurter le cou, derrière lui, Jamie riait à gorge déployée !

-Oh ! C'est… !!! S'écria Harry.

-Quoi ?! Demanda Jamie d'un ton provoquant.

C'est alors qu'une bataille de boules de neige commença. Jamie courait dans tous les sens et se cachait derrière les arbres pour éviter les boules de neige. Mais leur bataille fut interrompue par une voix familière, malveillante.

-Potter… Woods… Quel couple charmant… Hum… Petit pote Potter, je t'avais pourtant dit que je t'aurais… !

En disant ça, Drago avait sortit sa baguette.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire Malfoy ? Me tuer ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire la moindre chose, Jamie avait levé sa baguette et crié :

-Exparlliamus ! Pétrificus totalus !

Drago était comme ligoté. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et était désarmé. Jamie s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa figure.

-Malfoy… Reste loin de nous…

Elle n'en dit pas plus et s'éloigna. Harry ne prêta aucune attention à Malfoy et la suivit. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, et arrivèrent près de la cabane hurlante.

-Oh ! Regarde, c'est Ron et Hermione !

Jamie commença à s'élancer vers eux lorsque Harry l'arrêta :

-Non ! Laisse les ! Ils ont besoin d'être seul… Ils doivent régler des choses… entre eux…

-Ah … Répondit Jamie, sans trop rien comprendre.

En effet, Ron et Hermione étaient là. Tous les deux, en face de la cabane hurlante, situation qui c'était déjà produite lors de leur 3ième année…

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Ron au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Hermione ne parle.

-Ronald… je… euh…

-Hum… oui ?

-On… On se dispute souvent ces tempsci, je voudrais savoir pourquoi… Qu'estce que tu me reproches ? Tu es tout le temps en train de « m'attaquer » !

-Mais… je ne te reproche rien du tout !!! Mais tu es si… énervante parfois !… Avec les devoirs, le règlement… la S.A.L.E !!! Répondit Ron, dont la voix commençait à monter.

Hermione le regardait, le visage livide. Elle savait bien que ça n'était pas ça le véritable problème. Elle reprit d'une voix tremblante :

-Pourquoi tu deviens si désagréables quand il s'agit de Viktor ?

A peine avaitelle prononcé le nom de Viktor que le visage de Ron devint rouge vif de fureur. Il répliqua en criant pratiquement :

-VIKTOR !!!!!!????!!! Je… JE M'EN FOUS DE VIKTOR !!!!! Pppourquoi tu me parles de... lui !?

-Mais tu m'as fait une telle scène de jalousie au bal de noël de notre 4ième année… et depuis tu deviens exécrable et moqueur lorsque je parle de lui ou que je lui écris des lettres ! Tu le vénérais avant et maintenant… tu le hais presque ! Répliqua Hermione.

-N'importe quoi !!!! Et toi… pourquoi estu si désagréable avec Jamie ! Hein ?!!!

Puis sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

-RON !!!! Cria Hermione, les yeux larmoyants, ne t'en vas pas… ne fuis pas, je t'en supplie… ! Finitelle par dire, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Cette prière l'arrêta nette. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, il fit demi tour et fonça sur Hermione, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la bouche. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était une irrésistible envie qu'il ne pouvait réfréner ! A présent, Hermione lui enlaçait la nuque de ses mains. C'était un baiser passionné, trop longtemps retenu ! Mais soudain, ils se repoussèrent mutuellement, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés !

-Euh… Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !!! S'excusa Ron.

Tous deux étaient gênés et n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux. Hermione recommença à parler d'une toute petite voix :

-C'était….

-Génial ! S'écria Ron un peu trop vite… euh… enfin, j'veux dire…hum…

Hermione le regardait avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai… Avoua telle.

-Hum… Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Pour voir si c'est toujours aussi bien j'veux dire… Demanda Ron, l'air innocent.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça et lui donna un long baiser…


	3. Victoire, vengeance et révélation

Victoire, Vengeance et Révélation

Le jour du match Gryffondor contre Serpentard était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde était attablé à la grande salle pour le déjeuner, le match était dans toutes les conversations. Harry était en train de manger une grosse assiette d'œufs au lard en compagnie de Jamie, lorsqu'il vit Ron et Hermione arriver ensemble. Ce matin, Ron s'était sauvé de la chambre en marmonnant une explication qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas comprise ! Depuis la sortie à Pré au lard, Ron et Hermione avaient un comportement bizarre…

- Hé Ron ! Prêt pour le match ??? S'exclama Jamie.

- Euh… vi ! Ca va… Répondit celui-ci, visiblement ailleurs.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire ce matin ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose en partant, mais j'ai pas du tout compris… Demanda Harry.

Il se doutait très bien de ce qui se passait, mais trouvait un malin plaisir à les torturer. Puisque aucun des deux ne voulait lui dire… Il les regardait l'air innocent, tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient le visage rouge vif et les yeux baissés.

- Euh… je… je, balbutia Ron, qui cherchait une excuse. Je suis allé voir… euh… le temps ! Oui le temps qu'il faisait dehors ! S'écria-t-il… Pour… pour hum… le Quidditch !

Harry avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Il vit Hermione jeter un regard désespéré à Ron. Il décida de les laisser tranquille… pour l'instant en tout cas !!! Ron finirait bien par lui parler ! Et il changea de sujet.

- Bien, c'est l'heure ! Annonça Ginny, un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Bonne chance Ronald… S'exclama Hermione sur un ton maternel tandis qu'ils se levaient.

Ron lui adressa un grand sourire. Harry fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable devant cette situation tellement inhabituelle et insolite !

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Ron et Hermione.

- Rien… rien ! Dit Harry, encore secoué de son fou rire. Bon on y va. À plus tard… Hermy !

Avant de tourner les talons, il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils et lui lancer un regard noir ! Après une bonne demi-heure, tous les élèves montaient les marches des gradins et s'installaient sur les bancs. Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs attendaient de pouvoir entrer sur le terrain.

- On y va ! Dit Ginny lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts. L'équipe se leva et partit en direction du terrain, en file indienne. La neige avait cessé de tomber, le soleil était sorti et réchauffait à présent les grandes tribunes de chaque maison qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. Ils furent accueillis par les cris d'encouragements des Gryffondor. Les joueurs de Serpentard les attendaient déjà au milieu du terrain. Mme Bibine demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main, puis chacun enfourcha son balai. Les balles furent lâchées et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs lorsque Mme Bibine souffla dans le sifflet. Le jeu commença en beauté. Crabbe lança un cognard sur Jamie qui l'évita de justesse. Harry commença à scruter l'espace à la recherche du vif d'or. A l'autre extrémité du stade, Malfoy l'imitait. Puis la voix de Lee Jordan se fit entendre :

- Ginny Weasley, sœur de nos célèbres jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley, que vous pouvez voir dans leur magasin de farces pour sorciers facétieux à Pré au…

- JORDAN !!!!! S'époumona le Professeur McGonnagall, furieuse.

- Donc Ginny prend le souafle, mais Warrington l'a récupéré !… Ah !!! Excellent cognard de Sloper ! Katie Bell a reprit le souafle… elle fait une passe à… Jamie Woods de Gryffondor ! Allez Jamie !!!

A l'annonce de ce nom, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder le jeu.

- Woods s'élance vers les buts ! Ouiiiii ! Elle marque ! Jamie fait une passe à Ginny ! S'écria Lee. Mais Pucet reprend le souafle, et fonce droit sur les buts, ALLEZ RON !!! ARRETE-LE !!!!……………………. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL L'A BLOQUE !

Le cri de joie de Lee fut suivi de hurlements divers venant de tous les gradins. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Celui-ci avait le visage déformé par la haine.

- Woods a repris le souafle, elle fonce sur les buts, mais… qu'est-ce que fait Malfoy ?!

Harry s'arrêta dans sa recherche du vif d'or, et fixa son attention sur Malfoy… Celui-ci fonçait sur Jamie, et d'une secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au manche de son balai, se balançant dans le vide. Dans un énorme effort, elle réussit à remonter sur celui-ci, alors qu'Harry fonçait déjà droit sur Malfoy.

- Laisse !!! Aboya Jamie, on finit le match ! Je m'occuperai de lui après !…

Le jeu reprit. Serpentard marqua plusieurs fois, mais quelques points leur furent enlevés pour faute, à cause de Malfoy. Au bout d'un certain moment, Harry repéra le vif d'or. Après une course folle derrière lui, Harry arriva à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, et tendit la main pour s'en saisir. A côté de lui, Malfoy faisait exactement la même chose. Mais Harry fut plus rapide, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vif d'or. Il le serra puis il brandit son poing dans un signe de Victoire ! Les hurlements de joie s'élevèrent des gradins.

- Harry a attrapé le vif d'or ! Gryffondor GAAAAAAAAAAAGNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Lee.

Toute l'équipe de gryffondor se précipita sur Harry pour le féliciter. Puis toute la soirée fut consacrée à la victoire de l'équipe. Alors que la salle commune se vidait, Harry s'approcha de Jamie, qui était assise près de la cheminée.

- Jamie ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je m'occupe de Malfoy ?

- Je voulais à tout prix qu'on gagne, expliqua Jamie. Et puis j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la façon de lui donner une bonne leçon… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Harry… Finit-t-elle par avouer, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Ah bon… et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Hum… ne t'inquiète pas… tu le verras bien assez tôt ! Répondit Jam.

Les jours qui suivirent le match furent assez calmes. La vengeance qu'avait promise Jam n'était pas encore arrivée. Alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, Hermione demanda :

- Harry ? As-tu eu encore mal à ta cicatrice depuis la dernière fois ? En as-tu parlé à Dumbledore ?

Harry resta la tête plongée dans son livre pour éviter de lui répondre.

- Harry… c'est important !

- Hum… je n'en ai pas parlé à Dumbledore…

Il reprit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Toutes les nuits, ma cicatrice me fait très mal et… et je fais encore de nombreux cauchemars…

Hermione le regardait, le visage soucieux.

- Va voir Dumbledore ! Je t'en supplie ! Il est de retour ! Tu ne dois pas garder ces choses-là pour toi ! Et s'il essayait de nouveau d'entrer dans ton esprit !!!! Ecoute-moi pour une fois Harry !!!!

Elle avait sûrement raison… Elle avait raison. Harry se rendit à l'évidence.

- J'y vais… maintenant, dit-il tout en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

- FizWizBiz ! Dit Harry d'une voix sonore.

Soudain, la gargouille s'éleva et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Fumseck était sur son perchoir doré et le regardait de ses yeux brillants. Harry n'était plus entré dans ce bureau depuis… cette nuit tragique…

- Harry… ? As-tu un problème ? Demanda Dumbledore à mi-voix.

- Oui… Hum, répondit Harry, les yeux baissés.

Il prit une longue inspiration puis continua.

- Eh bien… ma cicatrice me fait mal sans arrêt et… hum, et je fais de nombreux cauchemars… toutes les nuits, finit Harry dans un souffle.

Dumbledore resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes. C'était un silence pesant pour Harry. Puis il reprit d'une voix décidée :

- J'aimerais… je veux, Harry, que tu reprennes l'occlumancie.

- Avec vous… ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore avec fermeté.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez toujours pas !? S'énerva Harry

- Rien n'a changé Harry… Bien au contraire ! C'est le Pr. WitchCraft qui reprendra ton apprentissage… C'est le mieux placé…

- Pourquoi ? Le Pr. Rogue ne veut plus… ?

- Tu commenceras après les fêtes… S'exclama Dumbledore, impassible à ce que venait de dire Harry.

Et il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Lorsque Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron, il leur expliqua son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Mais soudain, des cris, ou plutôt des hurlements d'horreur se firent entendre.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! Mon dieuuuu !!!!!!! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !!!!!!!

Drago avançait en titubant dans le long couloir, et se cachait le visage. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, ils purent voir que des énormes pustules recouvraient entièrement sa figure ! JAMIE ! Pensa Harry. Celle-ci arrivait juste derrière Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Jamie ! Comment as-tu fait ?!

- C'est toi ???!!! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, c'est moi… et je suis assez fière du résultat j'dois dire ! Répondit Jam dans un ricanement. Je lui ai fait prendre une potion, disons… spéciale !

- Comment tu t'y es prise ?!

- On va dire que j'ai usé de mes… charmes… et que j'ai emprunté quelques ingrédients au Pr. Rogue.

Sur ces mots, elle partit rejoindre un groupe de filles de Gryffondor en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

- Elle… m'effraie ! S'exclama Ron, les yeux tout rond.

La vengeance de Jam avait été parfaite ! Tout le monde ricanait à la vue de Drago, qui longeait les couloirs à présent, telle une ombre. Mme Pomfresh avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire partir les furoncles.

Enfin, Noël arriva.

- Jamie ?

- Oh ! Salut Harry !

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui…

-Tu vas voir ta mère ?

- Oh pas tout de suite… je vais d'abord chez mon… parrain ! Hum… et toi ?

- Moi je vais chez Ron… avec Hermione.

- Hermione… c'est bien… j'espère que tu vas t'amuser ! Joyeux noël Harry !

En lui disant ces mots, Jam lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Bien, euh… je dois y aller, au revoir… Passe de bonnes vacances !

Et elle prit la direction de la sortie du château.

Harry se toucha la joue, à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé, la bouche bée.

- Harry ! Tu viens, on y va ! Lui cria Ron.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient au Terrier. Harry était très heureux de passer Noël chez les Weasley, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. A cette époque de l'année, ses parents et Sirius lui manquaient terriblement. Ron et Hermione essayaient de lui changer les idées, mais l'humeur d'Harry restait sombre, même lorsque Hermione lui parlait de Jamie. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine pour le dîner, Harry demanda à Molly et Arthur Weasley :

- Lupin va venir… ?

Molly regarda son mari du coin de l'œil.

- Mon chéri… Remus est retenu, euh… Il ne pourra pas venir… Je suis désolée mon chéri !

Totalement déçu, Harry resta silencieux jusqu'au lendemain matin.

- Harry ! Réveille toi !

La voix de Ron le tira de son profond sommeil.

- Regarde ! Les cadeaux !!!

En effet, de nombreux présents avaient été déposés au pied de leur lit. Parmi eux, il y avait l'éternel pull over de Mme Weasley et ses dragées surprises ! Puis… un cadeau étonnant. Harry resta figé un moment. Il tenait entre les mains une photo le représentant avec Sirius, tous deux souriant…

- Hum… c'est… ça c'est de la part d'Hermione et moi… On pensait que ça te ferait plaisir… S'exclama Ron timidement.

- Vous avez eu raison… Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! Le rassura Harry. C'est seulement qui me manque…

- Je sais… Hum Harry, je voulais… hum et bien euh, l'autre fois… je… Balbutiait Ron.

Il va me l'avouer enfin !!!! Pensa Harry. Mais Ginny fit irruption juste à ce moment-là !

- Harry ! Remus Lupin est là !!!!!

Harry se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Remus ! Tu as pu venir !!!!

- Oui mon petit Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lupin tout doucement, en lui relevant le visage comme pour l'examiner.

- Oui… ça va…

Lupin le regarda de longues secondes, silencieux, les yeux chargés d'émotion.

- … A moi aussi Harry… Il me manque, lui assura Lupin en le serrant dans ses bras quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de te voir et de te donner des nouvelles ces temps derniers. Tu as encore grandi ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père !!!! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

L'après-midi passa très vite. Durant une heure, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se retrouvèrent pour une réunion. Puis Lupin vint voir Harry avant de s'en aller.

- Harry, sois fort… et prends bien soin de toi… À bientôt.

Harry acquiesça et le regarda partir. Dans la pénombre du corridor, Harry aperçut un homme, jeune et grand… une personne qu'il connaissait… Celui-ci parlait à Lupin, mais… WitchCraft ! Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?!!!! Ron ! Hermione ! Harry les trouva dans la chambre de Ron. Trop excité, il ne remarqua pas leurs joues rouges et leurs yeux écarquillés. D'un trait il leur expliqua qu'il avait vu WitchCraft en compagnie de Lupin. Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée devant cette nouvelle.

- Ce WitchCraft cache des choses… Qui peut-il bien être ? Pensa Hermione à voix haute.

Cette question resta hélas sans réponse.


	4. Darius WitchCraft partie I

Darius WitchCraft (partie I)

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps, et il faisait doux à présent. Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques temps. Le reste des vacances s'était passé calmement. Ron n'avait plus reparlé de ce qu'il allait avouer à Harry avant que Ginny ne fasse interruption. A présent, Harry était assis sous le vieux chêne et pensait à Sirius. A ce moment même, il se sentit terriblement seul. Mais ce bref instant de solitude fut interrompu par l'arrivée très bruyante de Ron et Hermione.

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Arrête ça tout de suite !!!!

- QUOI !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !!!? Demanda Ron furieux.

- GGRRR ! Tu sais très bien ! Grogna Hermione.

A peine arrivés près de Harry, leur dispute cessa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe… encore ? Risqua Harry.

- Rien ! Aboyèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Ok… Ok ! S'exclama Harry.

Puis tous deux s'assirent comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh… rien… hum je pensais.

- C'est ce soir que tu as Occlumancie ? Continua Hermione.

- Oui…

- Heureusement que ça n'est plus avec Rogue ! S'exclama Ron.

- Hermione, as-tu choisi tes ASPIC pour l'année prochaine ? Demanda Harry, pour changer de sujet.

- Hum oui… je crois… et toi ? Répondit Hermione pensive.

- Moi… Auror, enfin si j'y arrive !

- Tu as réussi tes Buses ! Le rassura Hermione. Et toi Ron, tu y as pensé !!!?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr ! Répliqua Ron.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de leurs ASPIC, et Hermione à répéter qu'il faudrait travailler très dur…

- Hé Harry ! C'est l'heure de ton cours… ! S'exclama Ron en regardant sa montre.

- Hum… ben j'y vais. A plus tard vous deux… et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer ! Répliqua Harry en éclatant de rire.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent stupéfait.

Il se rendit dans la salle de classe, sans grande conviction.

- Ah ! Mr Potter ! Vous êtes là.

- Oui… Marmonna Harry.

- Très bien. Nous allons commencer dans un instant, lui annonça WitchCraft qui commençait à déposer ses pensées et souvenirs dans la pensine, tout comme l'avait fait le Pr. Rogue, l'année précédente.

- Bien… Harry … es-tu prêt ?

- Euh… oui…

- Allons-y, alors !… _Legilimens !_

Le décor disparut… et les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer ! Il était debout dans une grande salle, Lupin à côté de lui, le retenant. Sirius hurlait de douleur en face de lui, et puis tombait derrière les voiles noirs ! Harry se mit à hurler, hurler de toutes ses forces ! NOOOONNN SIRIUS !!!! Jusqu'à ce que ses genoux rencontrent brutalement le sol froid et dur de la classe. Harry était recroquevillé par terre, secoué de sanglots trop longtemps retenus ! Il avait la sensation d'avoir réellement revécu la mort de Sirius !

- Harry…

WitchCraft s'était approché et lui parlait d'une voix réconfortante.

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur… mais tu dois absolument vider ton esprit ! Tu dois te concentrer ! C'est très très important !

- Je le sais bien professeur ! Mais… mais je n'en peux plus ! S'écria Harry désespéré.

- Tu ne peux pas y échapper !

- Mais j'ai tout perdu à présent ! Je n'ai plus personne !!! Sanglota Harry.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas vrai !!! Tu es loin d'être seul !!! Tu as tes amis, les Weasley… Dumbledore… !

WitchCraft releva Harry. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois l'exercice.

- Bien, Harry tu peux t'en aller. Mais ce soir, exerce-toi ! S'il te plaît ! Harry, tu sais que c'est important… et je sais que c'est dur mais…

- Oui Professeur, je ferai des efforts.

Sur ces mots Harry sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle de classe, et se hâta de rejoindre ses amis pour le repas.

Lorsque Harry trouva Hermione et Ron, ils étaient dans le couloir, isolés des regards indiscrets… Mais pas du sien. Il se rapprocha d'eux pour leur parler du cours, mais il vit qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne l'aurait fallu… et Ron caressait la joue d'Hermione qui lui adressait un grand sourire affectueux ! Mes doutes sont confirmés… pensa Harry amusé. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de les interrompre en s'élançant vers eux.

- Hé salut ! J'vous cherchais ! S'écria Harry, pour prévenir de sa présence.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Ils le regardèrent les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Tu es là ! S'exclama Hermione avec un petit rire gêné. Comment ça s'est passé ?! Continua-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Hum… ça va… euh, on va manger ? Je meurs de faim ! Dit Harry en leur évitant ainsi la moindre explication !

Pendant le repas, Harry expliqua plus en détail son cours d'Occlumancie avec WitchCraft. Mais soudain il repensa à cette photo ! Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé !

- J'avais essayé de vous en parler, mais j'étais interrompu à chaque fois ! Et après, j'ai complètement oublié ! S'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? Répondirent Hermione et Ron, qui ne comprenaient rien.

Harry sortit la photo et la déposa sur la table, en face d'eux.

- WitchCraft me l'a donnée à la fin de notre premier cours avec lui. Il m'a dit que c'était de la part de Lupin ! Et il ne m'a donné aucune autre explication !

- Mais, c'est ton père, Sirius… Lupin et… euh… ? Constata Ron.

Hermione regarda la photo d'un peu plus près.

- Il ressemble… à ton père… tu ne trouves pas Harry ? Ils ont des airs de ressemblance… Regarde, le même sourire, la même forme de visage… Remarqua Hermione pensive.

- Hum… moi je trouve qu'il ressemble au Pr. WitchCraft… en plus jeune… ouais… Répliqua Ron, les yeux fixés sur le visage du mystérieux garçon.

Ils restèrent tous les trois muets devant la photographie. Tandis qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune, un cri déchira le silence paisible du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'affola Ron.

- Venez ! C'est par ici !

Harry s'élança dans le couloir d'où provenait le cri, Ron et Hermione derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent devant un spectacle inattendu et effroyable : Jamie était à genoux contre le mur, un cadavre devant elle. Harry s'approcha tout doucement de celui-ci tandis que des plaintes aiguës secouaient la pauvre Jamie.

- LUPIN ! Cria Harry. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Hurla presque Harry.

- C'est… c'est un éppp…épouvantard ! Emit Jamie dans un souffle. Je n'y arrive pas !

Les sanglots étaient revenus. Harry se précipita devant l'épouvantard, qui prit la forme d'un détraqueur.

-RIDDICULUS ! Cria Harry d'une voix forte et distincte.

- Jamie… tu connais le Pr. Lupin ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Jamie d'une toute petite voix.

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas cette année ! S'exclama Ron.

- C'est… hum, c'est mon parrain, expliqua Jamie d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers elle.

- Quoi ? Ton parrain… Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Je… je dois y aller maintenant ! S'exclama Jamie. Merci Harry ! Merci beaucoup !

Sur ces remerciements, elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse.

- Je n'y comprends rien ! Dit Ron, les bras ballants.

- Son père devait connaître Lupin lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard… et peut-être étaient-ils amis… ! Expliqua Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ! S'énerva Harry.

- Bon, il est tard Harry… Allons nous coucher, on y pensera demain… Conseilla Hermione d'une voix sage.

La nuit fut mouvementée pour Harry. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à vider son esprit. Il pensait à Jamie, à l'épouvantard et à sa révélation inattendue ! Pourquoi Lupin ne lui avait rien dit… peut-être lui cachait-il d'autres choses ? Et qui pouvait bien être le père de Jamie… Le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi Lupin ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet homme ???! Il n'y comprenait rien. D'abord la photo, après l'épouvantard de Jamie ! Sa tête allait exploser !!!! Il fallait qu'il parle à Lupin et qu'il en sache plus sur le Pr. WitchCraft… Harry se sentit partir dans un profond sommeil. Il se laissa aller et s'endormit paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, Hermione trouva Jamie qui lui avoua connaître l'auteur de l'épouvantard. Drago avait lâché celui-ci sur elle, pour se venger des furoncles. Elle l'avait aperçu juste à temps.

- J'vais m'occuper de lui ! Lui assura Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle coinçait Malfoy dans le couloir menant à la grande salle.

- Drago… Je te donne deux heures de retenue pour avoir lâché un épouvantard sur Jamie Woods… ce qui est strictement interdit ! S'exclama Hermione, avec un semblant de satisfaction.

- QUOI !? Mais pour qui tu te prends !? Espèce de sang de bourbe ! Cracha Drago.

- Hum… je me prends pour euh… une préfet ?

- Moi aussi je suis préfet ! Et elle m'a jeté un maléfice à l'aide d'une potion !

- Tu ne peux pas le prouver ! Répondit Hermione, gardant son calme.

- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas le prouver ! Répliqua Drago.

- Oh si ! Jamie t'a vu… d'autres élèves aussi… et ils sont prêts à témoigner ! Mentit Hermione avec aplomb.

- Grrrr ! Je vous aurai !!!!

Drago fulminait. Il s'éloigna, furieux.

- Ah !!! Ca fait du bien ! S'exclama Hermione en riant.

Jamie l'avait rejointe.

- Merci Hermione !

- De rien… euh… Je dois y aller ! S'excusa Hermione.

- Ah oui ! Tu vas rejoindre Ronald Weasley ? Lui demanda Jam avec un sourire entendu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répliqua Hermione, qui commençait à devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

- Et bien… quand on vous voit ensemble, c'est évident. Et puis… je vous ai surpris l'autre jour, dans le couloir… Vous vous embrassiez… avoua Jam un peu gênée mais amusée.

- Oh… Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît ! La supplia Hermione.

- Euh… si tu veux. Mais je pense que pas mal de gens s'en doute déjà ! Et Harry ?

- NON ! S'il te plaît Jamie !… Bon je dois y aller… il m'attend ! A plus tard !

- Oui… A plus tard… !

Alors que Jamie retournait à la salle commune, elle croisa Harry. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire !

- Ah ! Jamie ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Hermione ?! Je les cherche depuis dix bonnes minutes !!! Ron est encore parti très vite de la chambre ce matin !

- Euh… non, je ne sais pas ! Répondit très vite Jamie. Eu … peut-être chez Hagrid ?

- Ah peut-être… hum, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, c'était bien, répondit Jamie, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

- Et bien… je vais te laisser… Je vais voir s'ils sont chez Hagrid. A plus tard Jamie.

- Oui… A plus tard Harry.

Jamie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'enfuir vers la salle commune à toute vitesse, tête baissée. Harry resta là, ahuri, les yeux tout rond, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Elle m'a… elle m'a embrassé ! Pensa-t-il tout haut. Puis il lança, genre un cri de guerre (lol) et s'élança vers la cabane d'Hagrid, tout heureux. Harry allait toquer à la porte lorsqu'il aperçut Hagrid revenant de la forêt interdite.

- Hagrid !

- Oh Harry ! Ca va ?

- Oui... Vous êtes allé voir Graup? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Il est plus calme, il ne joue pratiquement plus avec les arbres, et il parle beaucoup mieux… Mais il réclame « Hermy » ! Lança joyeusement Hagrid.

- Oui… c'est bien ! En parlant de « Hermy », je cherche Ron et Hermione depuis plusieurs minutes et je ne les ai toujours pas trouvés ! Vous savez où ils sont ? Demanda Harry, impatient.

-Non, je ne sais pas, désolé Harry ! Répondit Hagrid avec sincérité.

- Merci Hagrid. A plus tard !

- Au revoir Harry !

Harry s'éloigna. _Je_ _veux bien qu'ils sortent ensemble mais ils pourraient me le dire ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de se cacher_ ! Pensa Harry furieux. Au bout de cinq minutes, il les trouva… dans la salle commune !

- Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherche depuis au moins trente minutes ! S'exclama Harry.

- Désolé… Dit Ron.

- Pourquoi vous vous cachez de moi ? Je suis votre meilleur ami ! Vous croyez que je suis idiot au point de ne m'apercevoir de rien !? J'attendais que vous me l'annonciez ! Mais vous n'en aviez pas l'intention visiblement ! S'énerva Harry.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient, stupéfaits.

- Tu le savais !? Demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh !!! Oui évidemment ! Mais tout le monde s'en est aperçu !!! Ou presque ! Répondit Harry agacé.

- Excuse-nous Harry ! Répliqua Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée de Ron.

Ils se tenaient la main à présent.

- On ne savait pas comment tu le prendrais… Continua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ron ! Dit il en riant, ni de toi ! Mais je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre de vous voir ensemble… main dans la main !

Harry leur adressa un grand sourire, puis s'assit en face d'eux, pour leur expliquer la conversation avec Jam et… le baiser !

- AAAAhhhh ! Harry ! Elle t'a embrassé !? Cria presque Hermione.

Ron la regarda, étonné puis se tourna vers Harry.

- C'était bien ? Demanda celui-ci tandis qu'Hermione le mitraillait du regard.

- Hum… oui ! Cette fois-ci, ça n'était pas mouillé !

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ron et Hermione ne se cachaient plus, ils se tenaient la main en public. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil de la journée !

- Weasley et Granger ! S'exclama Malfoy, l'air dégoûté et méprisant. Weasley ouistiti, tu descends encore un peu plus bas dans mon estime ! Une sang de bourbe ! Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ?!!

Ron se jeta sur Malfoy et lui donna un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre ! Hermione et Harry restèrent cloués au sol. Ils regardaient Ron donner une raclée bien sentie à Malfoy, bouche bée. Cette situation était surréaliste… et insolite ! Harry vit dans le regard d'Hermione, un bref instant, une lueur de fierté.

- Tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça, et je te fais ta fête Malfoy !!! Hurlait Ron.

- RONALD !!! Viens ! Laisse-le ! Cria Hermione.

- Oui, viens Ron ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Répliqua Harry. Viens, on a cours !

Après l'avoir un petit peu forcé à les suivre, ils purent aller en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ! Pendant 1h30, ils pratiquèrent le sortilège « Spéro Patrunum », servant à faire fuir les détraqueur, gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Sortilège qu'Harry maîtrisait parfaitement car le Pr. Lupin le lui avait enseigné lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard ! A la fin du cours, WitchCraft le retint quelques secondes.

- Harry… A 18h…

- Occlumancie ? Finit Harry.

- Oui... C'est ça, à tout à l'heure, Harry.

- Oui… A tout à l'heure.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Harry fut angoissé à l'idée de subir encore un cours d'Occlumancie, et donc de revivre ses souvenirs douloureux… le soir même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Le rassura Hermione.

A 18h, Harry était dans le bureau de WitchCraft. Après que celui-ci ait déposé ses pensées, ils commencèrent.

_- Legilimens !_

Les souvenirs revenaient, comme d'habitude. Harry se concentrait, luttait de toutes ses forces ! Puis il leva sa baguette avec un énorme effort.

- _Protego !_

Ses souvenirs furent remplacés par d'autres souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens ! Cette situation s'était déjà produite avec Rogue, lorsque celui-ci lui enseignait l'Occlumancie ! Harry vit un jeune homme serrer dans ses bras son père, James… C'était WitchCraft ! Puis, une fête de Noël… WitchCraft était avec James, Sirius, Lupin et… Peter… Ils riaient… Ils étaient à Grimmaurd… ? Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Harry était de nouveau dans le bureau. WitchCraft était en face de lui et se tenait le front. Il regarda Harry, le visage las.

- Bien… Harry, il est temps. Je crois que je te dois quelques explications…

Sur ces mots, il se leva et alla chercher la pensine qu'il posa devant Harry.


	5. Darius WitchCraft partie II

Je voulais remercier tous ce qui me laisse des reviews ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! NaNa.

Darius WitchCraft (Partie II)

Harry regardait le Pr. WitchCraft, perplexe. Puis il détacha son regard du Professeur pour fixer son attention sur la pensine. WitchCraft reprit la parole.

Harry, comme je te l'ai dit, je te dois quelques explications… hum… je n'ai pas… _nous_ n'avons pas été très honnêtes avec toi… Avant de t'expliquer moi-même et plus en détail ce que tu dois savoir, je voudrais que tu vois certaines choses…

WitchCraft lui fit signe de se pencher vers la pensine. Les filaments argentés ondulaient, tournoyaient. Harry plongea son regard dans la profondeur de la pensine. WitchCraft remua le contenu de celle-ci à l'aide de sa baguette. Les filaments tournoyèrent de plus en plus en vite et Harry plongea son visage dans les pensées de WitchCraft. Le sol de la pièce bascula, et Harry se retrouva dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Il faisait froid, c'était l'hiver. WitchCraft se tenait à côté de lui, mais il devait avoir environ 16 ans. Il était emmitouflé dans un gros manteau noir, et un bonnet de la même couleur était enfoncé sur sa tête. Il commença à avancer en direction du lac. Harry le suivit.

Lily… ?

Oui ?… Oooh… Severus.

Harry put apercevoir à quelques mètres de lui et reconnaître tout de suite, sa mère et le Pr. Rogue. A côté de lui, WitchCraft s'était brusquement caché derrière un arbre. Harry et lui regardaient la scène, impatients de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Je voulais savoir si… euh hum…

Le visage de Rogue était devenu rouge écarlate.

Si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré au lard, demain…

Oh Severus… désolée… J'y vais avec… James… Potter, répondit Lily, visiblement confuse et mal à l'aise.

… Potter ! Lui… S'exclama Rogue avec mépris.

Je sors avec lui… L'informa Lily, les joues rouges.

SERVILUS ! Cria James, qui venait d'arriver.

Il regardait Rogue avec un réel mépris.

Oh oh… Chuchota WitchCraft à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ! Continua son père, en colère.

Au revoir Lily… S'écria Rogue, la tête baissée, ses cheveux gras lui cachant la moitié du visage.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Rogue amoureux de sa mère… ? Harry ne put voir la suite car WitchCraft s'éloigna de quelques mètres et s'arrêta près d'un jeune homme.

Salut Lunard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda WitchCraft.

Harry regarda Lupin. Celui-ci devait avoir 17 ans, mais il avait l'air aussi fatigué que maintenant, 19 ans après !

Oh Will ! Salut !

Will ? Harry resta figé, le Pr WitchCraft ne s'appelait pas Will ! Mais Darius ! Il leur avait dit lors de leur premier cours !

Je regarde Sirius… à l'œuvre !

WitchCraft eu un petit rire.

Zélie Woods ? Demanda WitchCraft.

Oui… Répondit Lupin, les yeux toujours fixés sur le couple.

Woods ! Harry allait de surprises en surprises !

Hum… peut-être va-t-il finir par y arriver ! Servilus vient de demander à Lily de sortir avec lui mais il s'est fait jeter ! Expliqua WitchCraft en riant.

Je croyais qu'il considérait Lily comme une sang de bourbe ! Répliqua Lupin.

Hum… James est arrivé à ce moment… Mais je suis parti… je n'ai pas vu les misères qu'il lui a faites… continua WitchCraft.

Ton frère ne fera trop rien devant sa Lily… Dit Lupin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry crut que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing à l'estomac !

Willy ! Lança une voix derrière lui tandis que Harry fixait WitchCraft.

Sirius les avait rejoint. A présent, Harry se souvint des propos de Ron et Hermione : « _Il ressemble à ton père_ _Harry, tu ne trouves pas… ? » «Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à WitchCraft ! ». _Soudain, ledécor changea. Il était maintenant dans une cuisine. WitchCraft était toujours à côté delui, un appareil photo à la main.

Will… tu la prends cette photo ? Harry commence à s'impatienter ! Hein fiston ! S'exclama James en faisant des grimaces à son fils.

James… Tu deviens GATEUX ! S'écria Sirius en plein fou rire. Lui aussi avait un bébé dans les bras, constata Harry avec surprise.

Mais regarde sa bouille Sirius ! C'est le plus beau des bébés ! Hein mon gars… Oh voui t'es le plus beau… t'es comme ton papa hein… voui voui voui !

Sirius, WitchCraft et Lupin regardaient leur ami… désespérés ! Harry, lui, regardait son père, amusé.

C'est bon ! S'écria WitchCraft. Allez Remus ! A toi !

Lupin avança, le visage pâle… James et Sirius lui mirent les deux bébés dans les bras.

Euh… Lunard… détends toi ! Lui conseilla James, qui avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Harry les observa tout les quatre… ils devaient avoir tout juste 19, 20 ans…

Chéri ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Des photos ! Répondit James

Harry crut défaillir ! _Maman !_ Lily Potter venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie d'une belle jeune femme brune… Harry fixait sa mère, il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ! L'émotion était trop forte, il pouvait entendre battre son cœur… les larmes commençaient à venir… Soudain le décor disparut de nouveau et fit place à un autre… plus sombre. Ils étaient dans une maison froide et délabrée… WitchCraft était avec ses parents, Lupin, Sirius et la jeune femme qu'avait vu Harry dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

Lily, tu dois partir avec Harry ! Loin d'ici ! Je t'en supplie ma chérie ! S'écriait son père.

Non James ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne te laisserai pas !

Sa mère était déterminée. Puis ce fut au tour de WitchCraft de prendre la parole.

Lily… sois raisonnable… pars avec Harry !… Zélie… toi aussi !

Oui ! Pars avec notre fille ! Je t'en supplie ! s'écria Sirius.

Mais Sirius… la jeune femme ne put continuer. Elle s'était mise à sangloter contre l'épaule de Sirius.

Fais-le pour moi ! Tu ne dois pas rester ici avec Jamie ! Zélie, c'est trop dangereux ! Lily… ! S'exclama Sirius, désespéré.

Harry était… abasourdi. Jamie… ? Puis, comme par enchantement, il se retrouva de nouveau, dans la salle de classe. WitchCraft le regardait. Harry était déboussolé… c'était…

Surprenant ? Surréaliste ? Demanda WitchCraft, comme s'il était dans la tête de Harry et savait ce qu'il pensait.

Harry ne put ouvrir la bouche qu'après un long moment.

Euh… oui ! Comment dois-je vous appeler… professeur ? Demanda Harry, sèchement.

Hum…oui, bien… William… Will… Potter, répondit WitchCraft.

Harry l'avait compris avant que WitchCraft ne lui dise, mais cette confirmation lui fit un choc et il releva vivement les yeux vers WitchCraft. Il sentait la colère venir.

Oui… James était mon frère. Pendant toutes ces années… j'ai dû me « cacher »… je… hum je suis désolé Harry ! Après le meu… hum, après la mort de tes parents et donc la « destruction » de Voldemort…

Harry le regarda stupéfait, peu de gens osait prononcer le nom de Voldemort !

… Je n'ai pas pu te garder avec moi… hum tu sais pourquoi… et j'ai dû faire beaucoup de… missions secrètes… Je ne pouvais pas te donner ma véritable identité… c'était trop risqué… J'ai envoyé beaucoup de monde à Azkaban…

Vous êtes un Auror ? Demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Oui… Répondit Will avec un sourire. On m'a dit que tu voulais le devenir… je suis très fier Harry… Tes parents le seraient aussi !

Sirius ? Interrogea Harry, qui voulait des réponses et des explications.

Ah… Sirius… Il était un grand ami ! C'était comme un grand frère pour moi !

Jamie ? Le coupa Harry.

Harry…. Sirius, lors de sa 7ième année, est tombé amoureux de Zélie, une vélane. Et ils ont eu Jamie.

Mais pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ! S'énerva Harry.

Hum… lorsque Voldemort était tout puissant, nous avons voulu mettre Lily, Zélie… et vous deux, en sécurité. Ta mère a, bien sûr, voulu rester avec ton père. Sirius a réussi à convaincre Zélie de partir chez ses parents en France. Lorsqu'elle a su pour tes parents et Sirius, elle est revenue… Mais malheureusement… elle a été tuée par un Mangemort ! Jusqu'à présent, nous pensions qu'elle était revenue avec Jamie. Sirius, lorsqu'il l'a su, était fou de rage et de chagrin… Il avait perdu ses amis les plus chers… mais aussi sa femme et sa fille ! C'était trop douloureux de t'en parler, je pense… Harry, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !

Harry avait le tournis. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

William ?

Oh Rémus ! Que fais-tu là ? Demanda WitchCraft étonné.

Je passais voir Jam…, commença à expliquer Lupin, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Harry. Euh… Harry ?

Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait tout ! S'exclama WitchCraft.

Quoi ? Will !

Il devait savoir ! Vous… On lui cache trop de choses ! S'énerva WitchCraft.

Hum… Will… Tu as peut être raison… Mais Dumbledore… commença Lupin.

Vous êtes venu voir Jamie ? Le coupa Harry.

Oui… C'est ma filleule… la fille de Sirius… Will t'a expliqué…

J'ai commencé, précisa WitchCraft. Dumbledore lui cache trop de choses primordiales. En voulant le protéger, il le met encore plus en danger ! S'énerva de nouveau WitchCraft.

Lupin se rapprocha de Harry et commença à parler.

Harry… Lors de notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard, le premier Ordre du Phénix fut créé. Nous n'avions que 17 ans à l'époque… et Will, 16ans ! Et nous aidions beaucoup l'ordre nous aussi. Comme tu le sais tes parents ont commencé à sortir ensemble à cette époque-là. Sirius, lui, s'est épris de… Zélie, Zélie Woods. Elle était française et vélane… Deux ans après, toi et… Jamie vous êtes arrivés. Vous avez passé pratiquement toute votre première année de vie ensemble ! Mais c'est aussi à cette époque que Tu-sais-qui était au sommet de sa puissance. Tes parents étaient de grands sorciers, Harry, très grands… et ils ont dû se cacher de Tu-sais-qui et de ses Mangemorts. Sirius a réussi à convaincre Zélie de partir chez ses parents, en France. Puis le malheur est arrivé. Zélie est revenue… Mais un partisan de Tu-sais-qui l'a tuée !

Lupin avait dit ces derniers mots avec une grande tristesse. Puis il reprit.

Ce que nous ne savions pas… jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que Jamie était restée avec ses grands-parents en France. Zélie la leur avait confié. Si elle ne revenait pas, ils devaient l'envoyer à l'école en France… et à ses 17ans m'envoyer la lettre que Zélie m'avait écrite. Je devais prendre soin d'elle lorsqu'elle aurait fini sa scolarité à Beaubâton, et qu'elle voudrait venir ici.

Harry écoutait attentivement le récit de Lupin, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque Sirius s'est enfui, ils n'ont pas cherché à le contacter. Ils le croyaient coupable et le tenaient responsable de la mort de leur fille. Sirius n'a pas su que sa fille était vivante ! Mais lorsqu'il nous a quitté… ils ont su la vérité, et pris de remords, m'ont envoyé la lettre. Lorsque Jamie a appris la vérité, elle a voulu venir ici… Elle est aussi têtue et impulsive que son père, fit remarquer Lupin, avec un petit rire.

Elle n'était pas au courant ! Demanda Harry, surpris.

Non, ils n'ont rien dit. C'est elle qui m'a « retenu » à Noël… Lui expliqua Lupin, en souriant.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit !

C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, répondit Lupin, calmement.

Harry regarda longuement Lupin, puis dit d'une voix lasse et exaspérée :

Pour me protéger… CA FAIT 6ANS QUE JE SUIS ICI ET… ET JE N'AI APPRIS QUE MAINTENANT L'EXISTENCE DE MON ONCLE ! Se mit à crier Harry.

Harry… Jusqu'à tes 11ans, Dumbledore voulait te tenir à l'écart de tout ça, expliqua WitchCraft. Et lorsque tu es arrivé ici… Tu as dû passer tant d'épreuves que… Dumbledore ne voulait pas… plus te perturber… !

DUMBLEDORE ! TOUJOURS D.U.M.B.L.E.D.O.R.E ! J'EN AI MARRE ! J'AI DU VIVRE 16 ANS CHEZ DES GENS QUI NE M'AIMAIENT PAS ! 16ANS ! J'AVAIS UNE AUTRE FAMILLE ET JE NE LE SAVAIS MEME PAS ! Hurlait Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas décider à ma place de ce que je dois savoir ou ne pas savoir !

Harry, reprit WitchCraft d'une voix apaisante. Quand James et Lily sont morts, j'ai voulu te prendre avec moi mais… Tu n'aurais pas été en sécurité et… après j'ai envoyé beaucoup de monde à Azkaban. J'ai dû changer d'identité, je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te révéler qui j'étais réellement… Harry… je suis désolé…

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était levé et commençait à partir.

Harry… attend ! S'exclama WitchCraft. Tiens, ton père voulait que je te la remette à tes 17ans, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais je crois que le moment est venu…

Harry se retourna. WitchCraft lui tendait une lettre. Il la prit, la fixa un long moment puis sortit en silence de la pièce. Harry était assis sous le vieux chêne, adossé au tronc. Il regardait la lettre sans vraiment la voir. Toutes ces nouvelles se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout s'embrouillait, c'était surréaliste. Harry sentit la brise fraîche lui caresser le visage. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit pour les fixer, à nouveau, sur la lettre de son père. Son prénom y était inscrit à l'encre noire. Soudain, pris d'impatience, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un long parchemin. L'écriture était régulière et soignée. Hésitant, il commença sa lecture.

_Harry,_

_Tu es arrivé dans notre vie, il y a tout juste 1 an, comme un cadeau du ciel. Ta mère et moi-même, voulons le meilleur pour toi. C'est pourquoi, depuis trois années, nous mettons précieusement de l'argent de côté, pour que tu ne manques de rien._

_J'écris cette lettre, car ta mère et moi, courons un grave danger, et risquons de nous faire tuer à tout moment. J'ai demandé à Will, ton oncle, de te la remettre à tes 17ans, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous ne sommes plus de ce monde et que tu es un jeune homme de 17ans. Tu as dû te faire des tas d'amis et passer de belles années à Poudlard, comme moi je l'ai fait._

_A l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, tu n'es qu'un bébé, et tu vas vivre plein de belles et grandes choses, et ta mère et moi ne serons peut-être pas là avec toi, pour les vivre, mais je sais que tu ne seras pas seul ! Tu seras entouré d'amis, de ton oncle, de Lupin, Peter _(à la lecture de ce nom, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui), _de ton parrain Sirius, et bien sûr_ _d'Albus Dumbledore, qui prendra soin de toi à Poudlard, j'en suis certain ! J'espère que nous serons là pour te voir grandir Harry._

_Nous t'aimons très fort mon grand ! _

_James, Ton papa. _

Harry acheva sa lecture dans un sanglot. A présent, les larmes coulaient sans interruption sur ses joues. Il se sentait seul, désespéré.

Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'affola Jamie qui venait d'arriver près du vieux chêne.

Harry ne put répondre. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras croisés et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Jamie s'avança et l'entoura de ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, et la jeune fille le berça d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Chut… Calme-toi Harry… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Lupin, Will… Je sais tout ! Répondit Harry dans un sanglot. Mon père… la lettre ! Continua-t-il.

Oh… Lupin t'a tout dit… Maintenant tu sais qui je suis véritablement… Demanda Jamie mal à l'aise, mais visiblement soulagée.

Oui, répondit Harry, en relevant les yeux vers elle. Tu es Jamie Black… la fille de Sirius. Ta mère était à moitié française et vélane, et tu vis chez tes grands-parents.

Oui… c'est à peu près ça… Avoua Jamie.

WitchCraft… est le frère de mon père… il s'appelle William Potter… ! S'exclama brusquement Harry, les joues rouges de colère.

Oui… Lupin m'a tout dit quand je suis arrivée cet été… Avoua Jamie, les yeux baissés.

Quoi ! Et moi, le principal intéressé, on ne me dit rien ! Sous prétextes de me protéger ! Harry criait presque.

Ne leur en veux pas… C'est du passé… Profite du temps présent Harry… C'est merveilleux, tu as retrouvé un oncle ! Le consola Jamie.

… Et j'ai perdu mon parrain ! Répliqua Harry, d'une voix morne.

Oui, et moi mon père ! Mais j'ai retrouvé Lupin ! Harry, ce sont des choses tragiques, je sais que le sort s'acharne sur toi ! Mais tu dois continuer d'avancer ! S'exclama Jamie.

Harry la regardait avec admiration.

Comment fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Jamie lui sourit.

Sais-tu pourquoi mes parents… ou plutôt mon père, m'a appelée Jamie ?

Non… Répondit Harry, intrigué.

C'est par rapport à ton père, expliqua Jamie avec un grand sourire.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

Et bien, si mon père avait pu, il m'aurait appelé James ! Il adorait ton père, c'était comme son frère ! Mais ma mère n'a pas voulu, alors il a trouvé une version plus féminine de James et ça a donné… Jamie !

A présent, tous les deux rigolaient. Harry lui raconta les trois années passées avec Sirius.

Harry… Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais… Avoua Jam.

Moi aussi…

Je…

HARRY ! On te cherchait partout !

Hermione et Ron venaient d'arriver.

Euh… Je te laisse Harry, s'excusa Jamie.

En partant, elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

AAAAhhhh ! Harry !… On arrive au mauvais moment ! Demanda Hermione, penaude.

Euh… OUI ! S'écria Harry.

Excuse-nous ! Mais on te voyait plus ! S'exclama Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui en disait long…

Hum… Comment c'est passé l'Occlumancie ? Demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

WitchCraft est mon oncle, leur annonça Harry sans détours.

Q… mais… QUOI ? Crièrent Hermione et Ron en cœur.

Oui… hum… il s'appelle Will Potter, il est Auror et… hum, Jamie s'appelle… Jamie Woods… Black.

Hein !

Ses amis le regardaient comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

Durant ma séance d'Occlumancie j'ai pu voir de brefs souvenirs appartenant à WitchCraft, alors, il m'a fait voir sa pensine et… il y avait Lupin aussi… c'est hallucinant, je sais !

Harry reprit le récit du début. Hermione et Ron l'écoutaient bouche bée.

Nom d'une chouette ! S'exclama Hermione, C'est inattendu !

C'est bien ? Non ? Risqua Ron.

Ouais… Bon on va manger ? Proposa Harry.

Tous les trois se rendirent à la grande salle.


	6. prémices de guerre

Prémices de guerre

Après ces nouvelles étonnantes, les semaines passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante ! Les cours devenaient de plus en plus éprouvants. Les professeurs les préparaient pour les A.S.P.I.C et exigeaient le meilleur d'eux. Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Ron … ! Mais surtout, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait dur pour le dernier match de la saison qui allait se dérouler dans très peu de temps ! Ginny les retenaient tout les soirs pendant au moins deux heures.

On doit s'entraîner dur ! On doit être les meilleurs ! On doit gagner ! Scandait Ginny.

Elle me fait peur Harry ! Elle … Elle est pire que Dubois et Angelina réunis ! S'écria Ron, tandis qu'ils se changeaient.

Ouais … Répondit Harry, en rigolant.

On dirait qu'elle est … en transes ! Continua Ron, avec une grimace.

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il fixait Jamie, elle discutait avec Katie Bell, et rigolait. Depuis leur « baiser » et leur discussion sous le vieux chêne, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés. Harry en avait assez de cette situation … peut être qu'elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit … ? Et que donc, elle n'osait pas venir le voir … ? Harry … mon vieux, lance toi ! Cette fille te plaît, non ? Alors vas y … Harry avait beau ce dire ça dans sa tête, ses pieds ne bougeaient pas !

Harry ? Vas la voir, vieux ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ! Demanda Ron, amusé. Tu vas attendre encore longtemps ?

Ron … Rappelle moi combien de temps tu as attendu … s'il te plaît ! Répliqua Harry, agacé.

Grrrr !

Harry se décida à aller voir la jeune fille, lorsque le vestiaire fut vide.

Jamie ?

Euh … Oui ?

Euh … voilà … Tu … on … Hum … Bafouilla Harry.

Oui ? L'encouragea Jamie, le sourire aux lèvres.

… Hum … (Harry respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux), Jamie, est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ! (Ca y est, il l'avait dit !) Tu me plaît beaucoup, et … euh, je me sens bien avec toi et euh …

Il était devenu tout rouge, il n'osait même plus ouvrir les yeux !

Harry … oui … j'en ai très envie ! Répondit Jamie en souriant.

AH ! S'exclama Harry avec soulagement.

Hum … Tu t'es enfin décidé à me le demander ! Soupira Jamie. Je commençais à désespérer ! Continua t'elle en rigolant. Lui prenant la main, elle l'attira vers la sortie sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Durant une heure, ils restèrent dans la salle commune à discuter et … à s'embrasser ! Et oui, Harry commençait à trouver ça très agréable …

GRRRRRRR !

Ron venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'était affalé dans un fauteuil.

Ron ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où es Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

……. A la bibliothèque. Grogna Ron.

Elle révise ?

Mouais … Ron fixait ses chaussures, la mine renfrognée, elle ne s'occupe pas de moi ! S'énerva t'il.

Harry éclata de rire, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il Ron le mitrailla du regard.

Hum … désolé ! Mais tu connais Hermione … les ASPIC approchent et … elle a besoin de réviser, comme toi tu as besoin de t'entraîner pour le quidditch ! C'est comme ça …

Ron fut forcer d'admettre que Harry avait raison, mais il garda sa mine renfrognée jusqu'à ce que Hermione arrive.

Oh ! Tu es là Rony ! S'exclama celle-ci en rentrant dans la pièce.

Harry commença à rire doucement en ententant Hermione appeler Ron de cette façon. C'était vraiment bizarre, surtout venant d'Hermione … mais très amusant !

Oui … comme tu peux le constater … je suis là ! Répondit Ron, contrarié.

Quoi ? Demanda Hermione, qui se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tu es tellement le nez dans tes livres que tu ne remarques même pas que je suis plus là ! S'énerva Ron.

OOOhhh ! C'est ça … Elle le regarda avec tendresse, mon petit Ron d'amour ! S'exclama t'elle en lui caressant la joue.

Euh … On va vous laisser ! S'écria Harry, qui avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser son fou rire à présent. Il se leva, Jamie sur ses talons.

A demain Harry … chéri ! S'exclama Jam, avec un très grand sourire.

Oui à demain ! Répondit Harry en l'embrassant. Puis chacun monta dans son dortoir.

Ils sortent ensemble ? Demanda Hermione à Ron.

Apparemment … Répondit celui-ci, toujours contrarié.

Mais … Ron … Tu sais que je devais réviser … pourquoi tu m'en veux ! S'exclama Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Ah non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Hermione, ne Pleure pas ! C'est pas juste ! Tu sais que je craque ! GGGRRR ! Non, ne pleure pas ma chérie … je suis désolé … ok ?

Ron la prit tendrement dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle souriait de sa victoire.

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, le troisième trimestre arrivait à sa fin … le dernier match était lui aussi arrivé ! Le soleil inondait les tribunes et le terrain, chaque joueur avait pris place et le jeu avait commencé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes ! Les Gryffondor jouaient contre les Serdaigle. Lee Jordancommentait le match comme toujours.

… Woods évite un cognard … Weasley lui fait une passe … elle envoi le souafle à Bell … non … Bradley l'a récupéré, il l'envoi à Davies, mais Ron Weasley … le bloque ! C'est Woods qui l'a reprit … elle fonce droit sur les buts et … marque ! Gryffondor : 30, Serdaigle : 20 !

Harry voletait autour du terrain, Cho Chang, l'attrapeur adverse, fixait l'horizon, à la recherche du vif d'or. Harry la regarda quelques secondes … elle était toujours aussi jolie … mais il détourna le regard et vit Jamie … soudain, un sourire lui vint aux lèvres … il se remit dans sa recherche … Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait attrapé le vif d'or sous le nez de Cho. Celle-ci le regarda, très contrarié. Lee cria : HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

Jamie lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa à presque le faire tomber !

Tu es le meilleur Harry ! Lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor les acclamaient, Ron et Harry brandissaient la coupe de quidditch en argent.

_Weasley et Potter sont vraiment très adroits_

_Ils réussissent à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Gryffondor chantent avec joie_

_Wesley et Potter sont nos rois !_

_Weasley et Potter sont nos rois_

_Weasley et Potter sont nos rois_

_Avec eux le vif d'or et le souafle ne passe pas_

_Weasley et Potter sont nos rois !_

Harry et Ron étaient surexcités !

Ron ! Harry ! Leur cria Hermione, OOOHHH ! Je suis si fière de vous ! Hermione s'était mise à pleurer et les serrait dans ses bras.

Ne pleure pas Her-mignonne ! S'exclama Ron en riant.

Hermione lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Puis la foule de supporters les entraîna vers la grande salle pour un bon repas, qui fut suivi d'une petite fête, dans la salle commune. Des banderoles étaient accrochées aux murs. Hermione regarda les plateaux de repas, posés sur les tables.

Les elfes ont dû beaucoup travailler ! Soupira Hermione.

Ron la regarda amusé.

Ma chérie … je suis sûr que les elfes te sont reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour eux, pour la sale… ! J'en suis sûr !

La S.A.L.E, Ronald, pas la sale ! Grogna t'elle.

Ben oui … La sale ! Répéta Ron, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Un peu plus loin, Harry et Jamie s'étaient assis, et regardaient les autres s'amuser.

Harry … Tu as parlé à … ton oncle ? Se risqua Jamie.

Hummmouais … Marmonna Harry.

Oui ou non ?

Oui ! Oui … mais il me faut du temps pour avaler tout ça … Expliqua Harry.

Tu sais … Will n'essaie pas de prendre la place de ton père … ou de Sirius ! Il sait très bien qu'il ne les remplacera jamais ! S'exclama Jamie.

Oui … je sais. Répondit Harry, sans lever les yeux.

Il veut simplement être … ton oncle ! Laisse le être ton ami … accepte le dans ton cœur Harry … tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après …

La fin de soirée se passa calmement. Une fois couché, Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit Jamie, mais finalement, fini par s'endormir au bout de 30 minutes. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il déjeunait, Harry prit sa décision, il fallait qu'il aille voir Will. Avant de partir pour leur journée à Pré au lard !

Harry, où vas-tu ? Demanda Ron.

J'ai un truc à régler ! Pars avec Hermione, Jamie et moi, on vous rejoint à la cabane hurlante, vers 10h30, Ok ?

Hum ouais, si tu veux … à tout à l'heure vieux !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était dans la salle de classe de WitchCraft … Will … !

William ?

Harry ? Will leva les yeux, surpris. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être plutôt à Pré au lard.

J'avais envie de passer te voir …

Ah …

Hum … J'ai étais injuste … et je m'en excuse … Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'apprend sans cesse des nouvelles … Dumbledore me cache toujours quelque chose … et l'année dernière … Sirius … Il ne pu continuer.

Harry … ça n'est pas grave, c'est de notre faute, tu as le droit de nous en vouloir ! Quand tu es né, nous étions si heureux, Lupin, Sirius et moi … J'étais encore un adolescent, mais j'étais si fier d'avoir un neveu … j'adorais m'occuper de toi ! Quand tes parents sont morts … j'ai voulus que tu viennes avec moi … mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu … j'étais fou de rage, tu étais mon neveu et on allait te confier à cette famille de moldus ! Mais Dumbledore avait raison … comme toujours ! Harry … je … je voudrais qu'on arrive à s'entendre … J'ai perdu mon frère … un grand ami … et j'ai déjà perdu 15 longues années avec mon neveu … S'il te plaît Harry …

Harry sentit l'émotion dans la voix de Will.

Hum … je crois qu'on peut essayer … ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le visage de son oncle s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Il le serra quelques secondes dans ses bras, puis le relâcha.

Bien … hum … Tu dois aller à Pré au lard aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il très vite

Oui … avec Jamie.

Oh oui … elle te plait ?

Hum … oui beaucoup …

Elle ressemble beaucoup à ses parents … S'exclama Will, en riant. C'était un sacré numéro ces deux là ! Le son de sa voix était nostalgique. Aller file ! Tu vas être en retard sinon ! Le pressa Will, avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rejoignit en vitesse Jamie, qui l'attendait à la fontaine.

Harry ! Que faisais tu ? S'exclama t'elle, Ron et Hermione sont déjà partis !

Euh oui … j'ai dis à Ron de nous rejoindre à la cabane hurlante … et je suis allé voir Will …

Ah ! Alors ? Demanda Jamie.

Et bien … Ca c'est bien passé.

Et … ?

Tout au long du trajet, Harry raconta à Jam sa conversation avec Will.

Je lui ai dis que j'avais agis injustement et que j'en étais désolé, il m'a dit que c'était pas grave, et qu'il voulais qu'on s'entende …

Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

Je lui ai dis … oui, et nous avons un peu parlé, voilà … je suis assez content en fait. Avoua Harry.

Bien. Se fut la seule réponse de Jamie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane hurlante, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

Ron ! Attend moi !

Marche plus vite !

Ron marchait à grande enjambés, tandis qu'Hermione courait presque derrière lui.

RONALD WEASLEY ! Hurla Hermione, GGGRRR ! Que ce passe t'il!

Ron se retourna brusquement et la regarda droit dans les yeux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

QUOI ! Répéta Hermione.

Je … euh … GGGRRR !

Mais explique toi ! Depuis que nous sommes passé à la poste, tu me fais la tête ! S'énerva Hermione.

Voilà, c'est ça le problème !

Qu'on soit passé à la poste ?

OUI !

Maintenant, leur visage étaient devenu rouge vif de colère et étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre.

Tu … tu envois encore des lettres à … à Vicki ! Et ça … ça m'énerve ! GGrrr ! Avoua Ron.

Oh non … Ron ! Sérieusement … S'exclama Hermione, exaspérée. Tu es jaloux !

Et bien … oui !

Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! C'est juste un ami.

Pour simple réponse Ron émit un grognement et continua à marcher, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane hurlante, furieux.

Hum … Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Harry, agacé.

LA FERME ! Crièrent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

Eh ! Répliqua Harry.

Euh … on va en ville ? Proposa Jamie, mal à l'aise.

Personne ne répondit mais un vent glacial leur transperça les os.

Ouhhh ! Il fait froid d'un coup ! S'exclama Hermione.

Je me sens toute bizarre ! Avoua Jamie.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! S'inquiéta Harry.

Potter … on se retrouve … Dit une voix que Harry reconnut tout de suite.

Plusieurs mangemorts, ainsi que deux détraqueurs les avaient encerclé.

Lucius Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry, Alors vous vous êtes enfuis … vous vous êtes fait des alliés à ce que je vois … !

Oui … tu as tout compris … Je vois que tu es de nouveau venu avec des amis … constata Lucius. Tu as encore envie de perdre un être cher, dis moi ? … Comme ce bon vieux Sirius ?

Sans qu'il ait pu réaliser et faire quoi que ce soit, Jamie s'était jetée sur Lucius, mais celui-ci, d'un coup de baguette, la projeta contre un arbre, et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

JAMIE ! Hurla Harry, en s'élançant vers elle.

Hum … Jamie … c'est ta « petite amie » ? Demanda Malfoy, avec un ricanement, puis son regard se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, Oh ! Mais Weasley fils est là … avec sa sang de bourbe ! Il avait dit cela avec mépris. Ron commença à sortir sa baguette mais Hermione l'arrêta dans son geste.

Bien … passons au chose sérieuse … ! Amener Potter au maître et … tuer les autres ! Ordonna t'il aux Mangemorts.

NON ! Hurla Harry.

Jamie était restée inconsciente sur le sol, tandis que Harry, à l'aide de plusieurs maléfices, repoussait les mangemorts et les détraqueurs.

EXPARLLIARMUS ! IMPEDIMENTA ! STUPEFIX ! Criait Harry, en levant sa baguette.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione se défendaient tant bien que mal. Alors que Ron envoyait un sortilège de stupéfixion à son adversaire, Lucius s'était approché d' Hermione.

Hum … La sang de bourbe … ça va être un plaisir de te tuer ! S'exclama le mangemort. J vais commencer par te faire souffrir …

Lorsque Ron en eut fini avec « son » mangemort, il se retourna vers Hermione, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien … celle-ci était adossée à l'arbre … incapable de bouger ! Elle devait avoir subi le sortilège de Stupéfixion. Lucius était en face d'elle, Ron comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se produire ! La raison le quitta et Ron n'écouta que son cœur. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, en criant : ENERVATUM ! Hermione reprit ses esprits mais Lucius avait déjà levé sa baguette et …

ENDOLORIS ! Cria t'il.

ROOOOONN ! Hurla Hermione et Harry, NON !

Mais il était trop tard, Ron était par terre, tordu de douleur. Hermione, le visage déformé par la haine, leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Malfoy.

Sale petite sang de bourbe ! Tu as de la chance que ton petit ami ait été là ! Quel idiot, il tombe encore plus bas que son père … il ne vaut pas mieux que les sangs de bourbe ! S'exclama Lucius, méprisant.

Je vais vous tuer ! Jura Hermione.

Non … tu n'oseras pas … Ricana Malfoy.

Vous croyez ? Répliqua Hermione

Il n'est rien … S'exclama Malfoy en montrant Ron des yeux … ça ne sera pas une grande perte … lui et toutes sa famille … indigne d'être des sorciers … continua Lucius, avec mépris, pour provoquer Hermione ? Aller … Miss Granger … Qu'attendez vous ?

AAHH ! AVADA …

NON ! HERMIONE ! PAS CA ! Hurla Harry. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît Hermione … tu n'es pas comme ça … !

ENDOLORIS !

Malfoy tomba lourdement sur le sol, tordu de douleur. Harry se retourna vivement, et vit son oncle, Will, accompagné de Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et d'autres membres de l'ordre. Hermione, elle, était effondrée.

Oh Harry … ! Je suis désolée … je sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

Je ne te juge pas …

Puis elle se précipita sur Ron.

Mon amour ! Oh non ! Ron … tu m'entends ? Parle moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Hermione sanglotait.

Hermione … calme toi … je suis pas mort ! Gémit Ron.

Oh ! J'ai eu si peur ! S'écria Hermione, tremblante.

Harry ! Mon dieu ! Ils vous ont attaqués ! Quelqu'un est blessé ? Demanda Will, affolé.

Oui … Les détraqueurs et les mangemorts sont partis … sûrement en vous entendent. Il ne reste plus que ça … Expliqua Harry en montrant Lucius Malfoy avec dégoût.

JAMIE ! S'écria Lupin. Jamie était encore allongée sur le sol.

Lucius l'a projeté contre l'arbre ! S'énerva Harry.

Je vais le tuer ! Jura Lupin.

Rémus … calme toi ! Répliqua Will, on va s'en occuper … et ramener Harry, Hermione, Ron et Jamie à Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh s'occupera d'eux … très bien ! Le rassura Will.

Très peu de temps après, ils étaient de nouveau à Poudlard. Jamie et Ron étaient à l'infirmerie, Hermione n'avait pas voulu quitter Ron. Lui, par contre se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme à chaque fois que ce genre d'évènement se produisaient …

Harry … Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Hum … comme après s'être fait attaquer par des mangemorts et des détraqueurs … Répondit Harry, sarcastique.

Oui, biens sûr … Ron et Jamie vont bien … Mme et Mr Weasley vont venir … J'aimerais que tu me raconte ce qui c'est passé …

Harry expliqua en détail ce qui c'était passé à la cabane hurlante.

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis parla.

Il les a envoyé t'enlever … ?

Oui … Malfoy leur a ordonné de me capturer vivant et de tuer Ron, Hermione et Jamie.

Oui … Harry, tu peux t'en aller … et aller te reposer.

Alors qu'Harry s'en allait, les membres de l'ordre restaient dans le bureau et une conversation animée commençait. Harry s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait seulement rejoindre ses amis et Jamie. Il se dépêcha de parcourir les longs couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il trouva Ron allongé dans un lit, entouré de ses parents et Hermione, le visage inquiet. Jamie était à côté, et les regardait timidement.

Harry ! Tu es revenu ! S'exclama Hermione, en le voyant. Comment ça c'est passé avec Dumbledore ?

Il m'a posé des questions, et je lui ai raconté tout ce qui c'était passé. Répondit Harry.

Oh mon petit Harry, mon chéri, ça va ? Demanda Mme Weasley, d'un ton maternel.

Oui …, Jamie … ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry, Le visage de la jeune fille était pâle.

Oui … je vais bien … mais …je ne vous ai pas aidé et Ron …

Ca n'est pas ta faute ! Il t'a provoqué ! S'énerva Harry, en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Lucius à propos de Sirius.

Oui … Sais tu ce qu'il vont lui faire ?

Les détraqueurs étant du côté de … vous savez qui, le ministère va devoir prendre une décision … Expliqua Mr Weasley.

Hummmmm …

Ron ! Il se réveille ! S'exclama Hermione.

Hermione ?

Oui … je suis là ! Tu as perdu connaissance en venant ici ! Lui expliqua Hermione. Tu m'as fais peur … tu n'aurais pas dû faire çà ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! S'exclama Hermione, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Et alors ! Tant que ça n'est pas toi ! Répliqua Ron

Tu es bête … et je t'aime idiot ! Dit Hermione, exaspérée.

Oh mes enfants ! Pleurnicha Mme Weasley.

Molly … calme toi … Il sont vivant … c'est l'essentiel ! La calma Arthur.

Malgré l'espoir d'Harry, le dernier jour à Poudlard arriva … Il n'avait pas envie de partir … Heureusement, avec « l'autorisation »de Dumbledore, il avait le droit de passer la moitié de ses vacances chez son oncle, Will, qui était plus que ravi ! Puis, et à son grand bonheur, Jamie et Lupin l'avaient invité pour plusieurs jours … Il espérait pouvoir voir ses amis Ron et Hermione. Penser à tout ça, lui remonta le moral. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le repas, Will l'accosta.

Alors Harry, tu es prêt pour les vacances ?

Oui … mais tu sais chez les Dursley …

Ne t'inquiète pas … tu ne vas pas y rester longtemps … Tu vas passer de super vacances … j'ai invité Ron et Hermione, hum j'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir …

Merci Will ! C'est génial !

Oh la maison est grande … c'était celle de nos parents, je t'ai préparé la chambre de James … à part si tu veux une autre chambre !

Non ! S'écria Harry ? C'est très bien.

Bien, a plus tard alors.

A plus tard.

Harry était heureux, Jamie l'attendait, ainsi que Ron et Hermione à la table de Gryffondor.

Je crois que Dumbledore va faire un discours. Dit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur le directeur.

Et ce fut le cas, Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler.

Une nouvelle année fini …

Harry n'écoutait plus Dumbledore, mais pensait à cette fin d'année, il ne leur restait plus qu'une année … Un ans et ils s'en allaient de Poudlard … Une fois dehors, qu'allait il faire ? Verrait il tous ces amis encore ? Voldemort et ses mangemorts allaient ils tuer beaucoup de ses amis comme ils l'avaient fait des années auparavant, avec ses parents ? Dans un an, ils ne seront plus en sécurité … ! Harry avait le tournis ! Il se concentra sur le discours.

Bon nombre d'entre vous vont partir dans un an … dit il en regardant Harry, Hermione et Ron, Mes enfants vous devez vous préparer à ce qui vous attend dehors … restez soudé … la force, l'union, l'amitié … l'amour, sont les meilleures armes contre le mal qui se propage derrière ses portes, Je vous en conjure, mes enfants, restez soudé ! La deuxième guerre va commencé …

**NaNa : Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! **


	7. Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

**Joyeux anniversaire Harry !**

Après quelques semaines passées chez les Dursley, le jour J était arrivé : Harry allait enfin partir chez son oncle Will.

Pris d'impatience, il était descendu dans le salon où son oncle et sa tante écoutaient les informations à la télévision. Alors qu'il guettait par la fenêtre, son oncle Vernon lui lança un regard glacial.

- Est-ce que ton… espèce arrive toujours par la cheminée ?

Harry le regarda avec un sourire ironique et répondit sur un ton moqueur :

-Hum… oui ! Mais tu sais, nous les sorciers, nous avons bien d'autres moyens de transport ! Comme le transplanage…

-Le QUOI ?

-Oui… Le T.R.A.N.S.P.L.A.N.A.G.E, articula Harry. Ca consiste à…

- OUI ! C'EST BON ! C'EST BON ! S'énerva Vernon, tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers la fenêtre, comme si quelques voisins curieux avaient pu entendre les propos de Harry !

Le silence se réinstalla et Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tout en s'arrêtant à chaque fois devant l'horloge. _Pourquoi n'est il toujours pas là !_ Pensa Harry, nerveux. La tante Pétunia commençait, elle aussi, à s'impatienter. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre de sa cuisine, en marmonnant tellement bas que personne ne comprenait. Voyant que l'heure n'avançait pas, Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il vérifia, pour la énième fois, ses bagages et constata, une fois de plus, qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il continua à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. L'heure passait et son oncle n'était toujours pas là ! Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit et essaya, tant bien que mal, de se plonger dans l'ouvrage "Les sorcières de Salem". Alors qu'il avait lu une bonne dizaine de pages, il entendit un gros "CRAC" suivi du hurlement de sa tante. Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita dans le salon. Un spectacle cocasse l'y attendait. Sa tante se cachait derrière son mari. Ils regardaient Will d'un air effrayé, tandis que celui-ci jetait un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, d'un air intéressé.

-Will ! Enfin tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! S'écria Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ah Harry ! Excuse-moi d'arriver si tard… Mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes au ministère… euh William Potter… Mr et Mme Dursley je présume… ?

Pour simple réponse Mme Dursley regarda Will avec un air méprisant et lança :

-Hum… Vous ressemblez tellement à votre… frère ! Tous les mêmes… Anormal… bizarre !

Will ne prêta aucune attention à la remarque cinglante de Pétunia et se tourna vers Harry.

-Bien Harry… tes bagages sont prêts ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors en route ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder… Mr, Mme, merci de votre accueil… chaleureux ? Et Au revoir !

Quelques minutes après, Harry et Will se trouvaient dans le magicobus. Le voyage dura quelques heures. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la nuit était tombée, et Harry s'était assoupi.

-Harry… Harry, réveille toi… nous sommes arrivés.

Une fois descendu du magicobus, Harry put admirer la demeure des Potter. C'était une grande et imposante maison. Des centaines de petites lucioles éclairaient chacun de leurs pas. Arrivés sur le seuil de la porte, Will ouvrit la porte puis se retourna vers Harry, et le regarda d'un air malicieux…

-A toi l'honneur Harry…

Harry s'engouffra dans la maison. Will le dirigea le long d'un couloir sombre pour enfin arriver dans une pièce. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, Harry n'y voyait rien.

-Will ?

- Oh… Harry désolé ! J'ai oublié de te dire…

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

A ce moment-là, la pièce fut éclairée et Harry eut la plus belle surprise de sa vie. Tous ses amis étaient là… Les Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Jamie, Maugrey… Seamus, Dean, Neville ! Et bien sûr Ron et Hermione !

Une banderole était suspendue au mur, sur laquelle on pouvait lire "Joyeux anniversaire Harry !". Des cadeaux s'empilaient sur une table, et de nombreux mets étaient disposés sur une autre. Harry était si heureux… sa première fête d'anniversaire !

La fête battait son plein, Harry s'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce. Il les observait. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, ils riaient, dansaient… Harry savait bien que ça ne durerait pas. _Il faut profiter de ce moment de bonheur…_ pensa Harry. Il rejoignit ses amis, mais n'arriva pas à s'amuser réellement. Au fond de lui il pensait à cet avenir sombre qui les attendait.

- Harry… tout va bien ? Lui demanda Ginny Weasley.

Harry la regarda. Elle avait bien grandi. Il se força à sourire puis répondit :

- Oui, bien sûr, tout va bien petite Ginny… !

- Aaarrrg ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Harry ! J'ai horreur de ça !

- Je sais bien ! S'exclama le jeune Homme avec un grand sourire.

La soirée continua tranquillement. Harry cessa de penser, pour un temps, à l'avenir et s'amusa avec insouciance.

Les vacances filèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et le jour de la rentrée arriva très vite. Harry retrouva ses amis dans le Poudlard Express. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se disputer… _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais… !_ Pensa Harry en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Harry ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

- Salut ! Où est Ginny ?

- Oh… je ne sais pas trop… peut-être avec Dean Thomas… ou un autre… grogna Ron.

- OOOhh Ron ! Arrête ! S'exclama Hermione, exaspérée par l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Quoi ! Répliqua Ron en se retournant vers Hermione, le regard innocent.

- --, Bref, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh, ben juste comme ça… pour savoir. Répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

- Et où est… Miss Woods ? S'enquit Ron, curieux...

- Ben euh… sais pas trop… pas loin sûrement, Répondit Harry en regardant ailleurs.

- Ouais… Continua Ron, incrédule.

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des responsabilités que je dois aller remplir…Dit Hermione en se levant.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…Hermione a été nommée Préfète en Chef…Avoua Ron. Ce qui prouve bien la folie de Dumbledore…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Ronald ? S'exclama Hermione en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

Ron la regarda avec un petit sourire amusé et répliqua avec malice :

- …Pauvre premières années… soupira Ron.

- Si ça n'était que les premières années… Hermione préfète en chef…Continua Harry.

- Harry ! S'indigna Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami les yeux lourds de reproches.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire, Hermione les regarda d'abord d'un air faussement sévère puis finalement devant l'hilarité de ses deux amis, elle se mit à rire aussi.

- Vous êtes vraiment… Je dois y aller, je suis en retard…

Une fois sortie, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans le compartiment. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils entendirent une dispute éclater dans le couloir.

- Oh la fouine ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama Jamie avec ironie

- Black… quel plaisir de revoir ta sale face de rat… Répliqua Drago en s'approchant de la jeune fille avec nonchalance, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Je vois que tu ne sors jamais sans ta garde rapprochée… t'as peur de quoi ? Qu'on te change encore en fouine… ? Se moqua Jamie.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Black…Menaça Drago.

Puis à court d'arguments et d'insultes il continua son chemin dans le couloir en bousculant Jamie au passage. Elle le regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres puis entra dans le compartiment occupé par Harry et Ron.

- Harry… Ron, salut…

- Salut…

- Vous avez vu Drago…? Tu prononces à peine le mot fouine et il tremble comme une feuille ! Plaisanta Jamie

Harry la regarda en souriant. Jamie avait l'air d'avoir trouvé son souffre douleur pour l'année… Tous les deux avaient décidé de rester de simples amis et c'était mieux comme ça.

- Oui… c'est Drago l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante… S'exclama Ron, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard continua tranquillement.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle, les premières années firent leur entrée, collés les uns aux autres, le regard apeuré mêlé à l'excitation et l'émerveillement. Harry les observa quelques secondes tout en se rappelant sa première année, puis se retourna vers ses amis.

- La répartition va commencer…

- Et on ne va pas pouvoir manger avant une demi heure… arrrg ! Gémit Ron.

- Oh Ron ! Cesse de n'écouter que ton estomac par pitié ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

Pour simple réponse, Ron lui tira la langue comme un jeune enfant insolent.

- Samantha Brody… commença le Professeur McGonnagall… Serdaigle ! Julia Carlsee… Poutsouffle ! Mélinda Ecneal… Serpentard ! Délia Malone… Gryffondor !

La liste était longue et Ron s'impatientait…

-Grrrr ! On en est que au F… ! Viteeee ! J'ai faim moi !

- Ronald… Gronda Hermione.

- Suzie Fall... Poutsouffle!... Emma... Jones ?

Une petite brunette s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y installa avec grâce. Elle regardait droit devant elle, le visage haut et fier, attendant patiemment sa répartition dans une des quatre maisons. Harry l'observa, elle n'avait pas l'air du tout effrayée, mais plutôt sûr d'elle. Elle avait un visage fin, des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs semblables à des baguettes. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry puis se remit sagement à regarder droit devant elle.

- Gryffondor !

Un sourire illumina son visage, puis elle sautilla gaiement vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry la regarda s'installer à leur table.

- Bienvenue Emma ! S'écria Hermione.

- Merci ! Oh bien sûr, j'étais certaine d'être envoyée à Gryffondor ! Mais j'ai eu un peu peur… On ne sait jamais !

La répartition continua tranquillement, puis le discours de Dumbledore commença.

- Bien, maintenant que les répartitions sont terminées je voudrais tout d'abord rappeler à tous que la forêt interdite était toujours interdite à tous les élèves…

- Grrr, je veux manger ! On sait tout ça déjà !

- RON ! Les premières ne le savent pas !

- Oui… Melle la préfète en chef !

- Maintenant je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ! Annonça Dumbledore.

- Will est parti ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

- Oui, il reprend son travail d'Auror. Il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Expliqua Harry.

- Voici le Professeur Jones !

Un jeune professeur se leva… ou plutôt une jeune…

- Eh ! C'est une femme ! S'exclama Seamus.

- Ah bon ! On ne l'avait pas remarqué Seamus ! Railla Hermione.

La jeune femme se leva pour saluer les élèves. Elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux courts, en bataille, noir de jais. Des yeux très foncés. Elle n'avait pas l'air très vieille, pas plus de 30 ans en tout cas. Son regard s'arrêta un demi de seconde sur la jeune Emma.

- Eh Emma… Tu as un lien de parenté avec la nouvelle prof ? Demanda Ginny, la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Oui… c'est ma mère. Répondit Emma, la tête baissée. Ma mère s'est vue proposer ce poste par Dumbledore alors comme je venais de recevoir ma lettre, elle a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée… que d'accepter.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas du même avis… ? Demanda Harry qui lui adressait la parole pour la première fois.

- Pas vraiment… ça fait onze ans que je suis ma mère dans toutes ses missions, et là j'avais la possibilité d'être un peu séparée… grrr !

- Ne dis pas ça… tu as ta mère, c'est bien… Répliqua Jamie, qui avait pris part à la conversation. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde tu sais !

Emma ne se démonta pas face à la remarque de Jamie et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, d'un air de défi, puis continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Le repas se termina et chacun rejoignit son dortoir.

- Les premières années par ici ! S'exclama Hermione, Ne traînez pas…allez…

Après avoir énoncé quelques règles, Hermione leur indiqua leur dortoir. Chacun put rejoindre sa chambre pour une belle et calme nuit de sommeil avant la première et longue journée de cours.

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient tout juste à éclairer la vaste chambre, réveillant doucement Harry. _La journée va être longue_, pensa le jeune homme. Il ouvra lentement les yeux et constata que son meilleur ami, Ron, était déjà parti… Depuis leur 6ième année, l'année d'avant, celui-ci sortait avec leur meilleure amie, Hermione. Ils formaient un couple des plus explosifs. Comme tous les matins, le jeune Weasley avait dû rejoindre Miss Granger. A cette pensée, Harry se mit à sourire. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se donna un peu de courage, puis se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard il avait rejoint ses amis de Gryffondor à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné copieux habituel.

- Eh ! Harry ! L'interpella Ginny en le voyant entrer.

- Ah bonjour petite Ginny ! Lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Harry… grogna Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es adorable quand tu es contrariée petite Ginny… ! Continua à la taquiner Harry.

- OOoohhh Harry tu es infernal quand tu t'y mets ! S'écria Ginny, tout en rougissant.

- Humm… je meurs de faim ! Où est ton frère ?

- Oh… eh bien, sûrement avec Miss Hermione Granger… dans le parc, sous le vieux chêne ?

- Oui, sûrement… euh… et Dean… où est il ? Se risqua Harry

- Ah… je ne sais pas du tout, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Juste comme ça, je pensais que tu le savais comme c'est ton… petit ami

- en fait… il ne l'est plus…

- Oh… qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Je suis seule… et où est Jamie… ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus

- Ah…

- Peut-être avec son nouveau petit ami, lui répondit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, vous n'êtes plus…

- Non, on s'est vite rendu compte que ça n'était pas possible entre nous… il y avait plus d'amour… fraternel… tu vois…

- Je vois… répondit Ginny, souriante mais… rougissante.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione.

- Harry ! Tu t'es décidé à te lever ! S'exclama Ron, rieur

- Hum… et toi tu as décidé de te lever aux aurores ? Répliqua Harry.

- Aha Aha…

- Le Professeur McGonnagall va bientôt nous donner les emplois du temps ! S'écria Hermione, toute excitée.

- Her-mignonne… tu trouves que c'est si excitant de recevoir nos nouveaux emplois du temps ! S'exclama Ron les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Tu m'effraies parfois !

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune Emma s'installait en face de Harry pour le petit déjeuner. Toute pimpante dans sa robe de sorcière, elle adressa un grand sourire à Harry puis commença à manger.

- Le Pr. McGonnagall a distribué les emplois du temps ? Demanda Seamus qui venait juste d'arriver.

- Oui à l'instant, lui répondit Neville tout en regardant le sien.

- AARRRGGG ! On a cours de potions… aujourd'hui… en premier ! Gémit Ron.

- oui… dans 5 minutes exactement ! Allez on se dépêche ! S'exclama Jamie.

- Eh bien eh bien… tu es motivée aujourd'hui Jamie ? Demanda Seamus surpris.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit encore sur mon dos aujourd'hui ! Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Hum… je ne crois qu'il ait besoin de ça pour être sur ton dos Jam ! Ton nom suffit à lui donner de l'urticaire ! Répliqua Ron.

- Oui oui, je sais… Soupira Jamie.

Cinq minutes plus tard les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient à leur place dans le cachot du Pr. Rogue.

- Sttt… sttt ! Black ! Black !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy?

- Je voulais voir ta sale face de rat… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir la nausée ce matin ! Ricana Drago Malfoy.

- Oh… très amusant… la fouine ! Répliqua Jamie avec un large sourire de victoire.

- Miss Black… et Mr. Malfoy… S'exclama Rogue d'une voix froide, On ne discute pas pendant mes cours !

- Mais Professeur… Tenta Jamie

- 10 Points en moins pour Gryffondor grâce à l'insolence de Miss Black…

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans la classe mais le Professeur Rogue n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Malfoy…

Drago se retourna pour faire face à Jamie et se reçut une poignée de viscères de grenouille en plein visage.

- Black… tu vas me le payer ! Grogna Drago.

- Malfoy… Black ! 2 heures de retenue pour chacun de vous après les cours ! Aboya Rogue en regardant les élèves.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Jamie et garda une mine renfrognée tout au long du cours.

Le cours de potion parut durer une éternité… mais il prit fin malgré tout au bout de deux heures ! Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner, Ron arrêta Harry dans un coin tranquille du couloir.

- Harry… faut que je te parle…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- C'est à propos de Hermione…

- oui… ?

- Tu sais… ça fait longtemps nous deux à présent… et on est en dernière année… on va sur nos 18 ans…

- Ron… va droit au but s'il te plaît ! J'ai très faim !

- Je pensais lui offrir… une bague… de fian… fian…

- Fiançailles ?

- Oui… c'est ça !

- Oui… pourquoi pas…

- Tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée… hein ?

- Non… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air emballé !

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu offres la bague ! Je ne vais pas sauter dans tous les sens !

- Oui… c'est sûr… mais… mais tu es mon meilleur ami et en tant que tel… tu…

- Harry… Ron ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama Hermione toute essoufflée.

- Oh… Hermione… on t'attendait ! S'écria Ron.

- Ah oui… pourquoi vous êtes partis si vite ? S'exclama la jeune fille.

- C'est… Harry ! Mentit Ron.

- Hein ? Harry regarda son ami, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Harry avait très faim… tu comprends…

- Ouais ouais… Hermione regardait Ron, incrédule. Allons manger… sinon Harry va tomber dans les pommes… Se moqua-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, Harry chuchota à Ron :

- Me refais plus ça Ron !

- Excuse…

Le petit déjeuner se passa agréablement. Il fut suivi du premier cours de défenses contre les forces du mal…

Tandis que Ron, Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe, la jeune Emma les rattrapa. A bout de souffle, les joues rouges, elle s'appuya contre le mur dur et froid du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Emma ? Demanda Ron.

- Vous avez défenses contre les forces du mal ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais seulement vous souhaiter… bonne chance !

- … bonne chance ? Répéta Harry

- Hum… oui, vous allez bien vous amuser… enfin je vous dis rien de plus… finit-elle par dire en riant, puis elle repartit en courant d'où elle était venue.

Le trio la regarda s'éloigner, abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par : Vous allez bien vous amuser ? Demanda Ron, légèrement inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, la seule manière de le savoir est d'y aller… non ? Dit Harry.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent en direction de leur classe. A peine arrivés, ils purent constater que tous les élèves avaient pris place. Leur nouveau professeur, une jeune femme brune, les regardait de son bureau d'un air sévère.

- Jeunes gens… vous êtes en retard. Je vous prierais de gagner vos places rapidement… silencieusement. Leur ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Malgré sa petite taille et son corps menu, elle dégageait une autorité naturelle. Ron, Harry et Hermione gagnèrent leur place sans un mot.

- Bien, maintenant que vos trois camarades nous ont fait l'amabilité de nous rejoindre, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Continua la jeune femme. Comme vous le savez je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Je m'appelle Eve Jones… Donc vous m'appellerez Professeur Jones, c'est compris ?

Toute la classe acquiesça.

- Qu'avez-vous appris avec votre ancien professeur ?

- Plusieurs sortilèges… comme le patronus. Répondit Hermione.

- Quel est votre nom… ?

- Miss Granger, professeur.

- Je vous prierais, à l'avenir, de lever la main lorsque vous voulez prendre la parole Miss Granger.

- Mais… Répliqua Hermione

- Vous voulez des points en moins pour votre maison Miss Granger ?

- Non Professeur.

- Bien, alors je pense que nous pouvons commencer le cours…

Une heure plus tard, les septièmes d'années purent sortir de la salle de classe.

- Elle est de la famille de Rogue… ou Ombrage ? S'affola Neville.

- Je ne sais pas… mais je ne l'aime pas du tout et je regrette WitchCraft ! Répondit Seamus.

- Je comprends ce qu'a voulu dire Emma, à présent ! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui… moi aussi ! Répliqua Hermione, encore contrariée.

Pour se remettre de leur émotion, ils allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid, le garde chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

Jamie retourna après les derniers cours dans le cachot de Rogue pour sa retenue. Elle était mécontente d'avoir eu une retenue mais elle ne regrettait aucunement ce qu'elle avait fait à Malfoy…le moment où il s'était reçu les viscères en pleine face était un moment inoubliable ! En y repensant, elle se mit à rire. Arrivée au cachot, elle pu voir que Drago y était déjà.

- Miss Black, nous n'attendions plus que vous… Eh bien, vous allez passer votre retenue ensemble…et votre punition sera de nettoyer tous les chaudrons qui se trouvent ici. Je dois vous laisser. Mais si je m'aperçois que vous n'êtes pas rester ici pendant les 2 heures qui viennent, je vous promet d'atroces souffrances, c'est compris ?

- Oui Professeur, Répondirent les deux élèves.

- Oh…j'oubliais, l'usage de la magie est exclu…

Puis il partit, les laissant seuls. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent muets, puis finalement chacun commença sa punition sans s'adresser la parole. Au bout de quelques secondes, le naturel revenant au galop, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner Jamie.

- Alors Face de rat… heureuse de faire ta punition avec moi ? Je suis sûr que ça te fais plaisir au fond. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as envoyé c'est viscères au visage ? Pour qu'on fasse 2 heures de retenue ensemble ? Pour te retrouver rien qu'avec moi ? Dit Drago avec un sourire ravageur.

Jamie le fixa quelques instant sidérée, puis afficha un sourire moqueur et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

- Oh oui Drago, tu as parfaitement raison…Ca fait tellement longtemps que je voulais faire ça…

SPLASH ! Jamie s'était approchée de Malfoy et venait de lui renverser un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

- BLACK ! ARRGGHH ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je te jure tu vas me le payer ! S'égosilla Drago, le visage rouge de colère.

Jamie ne retenait même plus son fou rire. Ils continuèrent leur retenue chacun de leur côté. Drago fulminait.


	8. Sacrée journée!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! (Arathorn, Zabou, draca malefoy, hisoka, lord voldy, Bunny Anoushka Kalika, yaya…ect…). ElieNaNa.

****

****

****

**Sacrée journée !**

Tous les élèves (à partir des 3ième années) étaient rassemblés dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils attendaient patiemment devant Rusard, le concierge, pour donner leur autorisation de sortie. Celui-ci vérifiait à "la loupe" chacune d'entre elles. Ron et Hermione attendaient eux aussi pour partir à leur journée au village de Pré au lard.

- Il est long… il a pas bientôt fini ? Se plaignit Ron Weasley en se tordant le cou pour voir où en était le concierge.

- Ronald, arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ! S'écria Hermione, exaspérée.

- Je ne me plains pas ! C'est simplement que j'aimerais bien partir ! Répliqua Ron

- Si tu te plains !

- Non !

- Vous n'êtes pas épuisé à force de vous disputer ? Demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Non ! Répondirent ses deux meilleurs amis d'une seule voix.

- oO (Harry).

- Ah ça y est… on peut y aller ! S'exclama Ginny, à côté d'eux. Tu viens Harry ?

- Oui… bien sûr ! Répondit Harry tandis que Ginny le prenait par le bras.

Avant de s'élancer sur le chemin, il put apercevoir le visage de Ron : -- ! …Oooops… Pensa Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à Pré au lard. Harry proposa à Ginny de passer voir ses frères à leur magasin. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour y arriver. Le magasin des jumeaux était petit et conviviale à l'image du Terrier. Les deux frères étaient installés confortablement à leur comptoir. Ils n'avaient pas trop changé… Toujours les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs…et le regard pétillant et malicieux.

- Petite sœur ! Tu te décides à venir nous voir ? S'exclama Fred en voyant entrer sa jeune sœur.

- Eh Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Continua George.

- Bien… merci ! Et vous ? Répondit Harry.

- Bien bien…et où est notre tombeur de frère et sa jeune fiancée ? Demanda Fred sur un ton moqueur.

- Je ne sais pas, ils sont sûrement allés se promener…

Ron et Hermione se promenaient tranquillement dans la rue de traverse, main dans la main. Alors que Ron regardait avec attention un magasin de Quidditch, Hermione poussa un léger cri et le tira d'un coup sec sur la gauche. Perdant presque l'équilibre, il se rattrapa à Hermione.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Hermione ! S'écria Ron, un peu affolé.

- REGARDEEEE ! OO S'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

- Hein ? Oo

- Là ! Continua Hermione.

- Euh… ?

- Là dans la vitrine !

- Dans la vitrine… ? Répéta Ron.

- GGrrr ! Tu le fais exprès Ronald Weasley ? La bague dans la vitrine ! S'énerva Hermione.

- La bague ! LA BAGUE ! OO

- Elle est tellement jolie ! S'extasia Hermione, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? S'affola le jeune homme, livide.

- Oui… très bien ! Répondit Hermione, exaspérée.

- Alors cette bague te plaît ? Demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui… Ronald, ne t'inquiète pas… je la trouve… jolie, c'est tout ! S'exclama Hermione, amusée. Allez viens ! Allons boire une bièreaubeurre !

- Oui… Répondit Ron, encore l'attention fixée sur la fameuse bague.

Installé aux Trois balais, Ginny et Harry buvaient tranquillement une bièreaubeurre et bavardaient.

- Tu as faim petite Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

- Hummm non ! Par contre je vais peut être te taper dessus si tu continues à m'appeler "petite Ginny" Harry Potter ! Répondit Ginny les joues rouges.

- D'accord… petite Ginny !

-Grrr !

Ginny assena un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui pour la bloquer. Harry avait dû mal à la tenir tellement il riait.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent enfin aux Trois balais. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils cherchèrent des places pour s'asseoir.

- Eh ! Regarde, Harry et Ginny sont là, Ron ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ron se tourna et put voir son meilleur ami serrer SA petite sœur dans ses bras ! Eh ! Harry ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas avec Sa sœur ! Bon peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient rien après tout… mais quand même… grrr…

- Eh… Harry ! Ca va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda Ron, crispé.

- Euh… oui, je crois bien… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Pour rien… Répondit Ron, le visage toujours crispé.

Jamie était allée seule à Pré au lard. Elle voulait trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour son parrain, Rémus Lupin. Alors qu'elle se promenait tranquillement dans la rue de traverse, quelqu'un l'attrapa violemment par le bras et l'attira dans une ruelle.

- Aïe ! Vous me faites mal ! S'écria Jamie.

- Désolé face de rat ! Répondit une voix traînante.

- La fouine ? S'exclama Jamie.

- Ca va face de rat ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda Malfoy, le visage narquois.

- Oui… moins depuis que tu es là… Répondit Jamie, cassante.

- Ca fait longtemps que je prépare ma petite vengeance… Black ! Avoua Malfoy, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

- Ta petite vengeance ? Répéta Jamie sans comprendre.

- Furoncles…Vicaires…sceau d'eau…ça te dit quelque chose face de rat ? Lui indiqua le jeune homme.

- Oh… tu n'as pas apprécié les furoncles et…tout le reste ? Demanda Jamie l'air innocent.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait Black ! Répliqua Malfoy d'une voix froide et dur.

- Malfoy… que comptes-tu me faire au juste ? S'exclama Jamie sur un ton amusé.

- C'est une surprise… mais tu vas souffrir !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur sale fouine !

Ils s'étaient rapprochés sans s'en rendre compte… leurs visages étaient pratiquement collés.

- Malfoy, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! Et ton père aussi d'ailleurs ! Lança Jamie, sans réfléchir.

- Mon père ne devrait pas être à Askaban ! Surtout pour ce misérable Potter ! S'emporta Drago, les yeux flamboyants et le rouge aux joues.

- Ne t'en prends pas à Harry !

- Potter n'est rien… Potter devrait mourir… Je hais Potter ! S'écria Malfoy d'une voix haineuse.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Hurla Jamie tout en lui sautant à la figure.

Malfoy l'attrapa par les poignets tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour se débattre. Pour avoir plus de prise, Drago la plaqua violemment contre le mur dur de la ruelle. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du sien, elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il la fixait des yeux avec intensité. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Seule leur respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Drago pouvait sentir la poitrine de Jamie contre son torse. La tension était devenue électrique. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, si noirs, si obsédants ! Comment pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor ! Lui un Serpentard ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il se maudissait ! Il trahissait sa famille en se permettant ces sentiments ! Mais il continuait à la serrer contre lui, à regarder son visage, si parfait, ses yeux… sa bouche… sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Jamie et lui donna un baiser fiévreux…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux, son visage, ses lèvres, il était si beau ! Elle ne se débattait pas, elle restait là, contre lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de lui, un Serpentard ! C'était trahir sa maison, son père, sa mère, Lupin… Harry ! Non, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre ses lèvres lorsque Drago Malfoy se rapprocha de son visage. Elle n'empêcha pas Drago Malfoy de l'embrasser… Au contraire, elle se laissa aller dans ce baiser fiévreux…

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir, Ron et Harry restaient silencieux.

- Ron…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry, rompant le silence.

- Ginny…

- Ginny…? Quoi Ginny ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Ginny? Demanda enfin Ron, le visage réprobateur.

- Rien Ron ! Rien du tout ! Dit très vite Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Tu en es sûr ? Continua Ron.

- Oui… bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là !

Harry avait à présent les yeux baissés et les joues rouges de gêne.

- Et si je faisais quelque chose… tu dirais quoi ? Se risqua à demander Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… rien je pense, mais je n'apprécierais pas vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose avec ma sœur, enfin je crois… Mais à choisir je préfère que ça soit toi plutôt que Dean ou un autre garçon ! Mais si tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien je te crois. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je sais que je peux te faire confiance ! Tu sais, aujourd'hui Hermione a vu une bague qui lui plaisait à Pré au lard…

- Ah oui ! Tu lui as proposé ! S'exclama Harry mais voyant la mine défaite de son ami il ajouta : Et ce n'est pas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Tu as peur ?

- Moi ? Peur ? Tu rigoles !

- Hum…C'est toi qui voulais lui demander, non ? Une bague lui plaît… profites-en, si tu n'as pas peur, comme tu le prétends !

Alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin couchés, Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ron à propos de Ginny. A cette pensée, une douleur au ventre se manifesta. Mais après tout, Ron avait dit aussi qu'il préfèrerait que Ginny choisisse Harry plutôt qu'un autre… Tout à coup la douleur disparut et le jeune homme put s'endormir paisiblement.

- Hermione tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! S'écria Ginny en entrant dans le dortoir des filles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai passé une journée mémorable avec Harry ! S'exclama Ginny en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Hum Hum… Et… ?

- Oooh non non… on s'est juste bien amusés, on a ri, on a parlé… Hummm ! Soupira la jeune Weasley.

- Eh bien Eh bien…

- Et toi ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui… j'ai vu une bague qui me plaisait à la bijouterie…

- Une bague… ? S'exclama Ginny tout en se relevant pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

- Ronald est devenu tout pâle quand je lui ai montré ! C'était à mourir de rire !

- Il a peut-être cru que tu le demandais en fiançailles ! Pouffa Ginny.

Hermione regarda son amie, un sourire en coin. Mais au fond d'elle, cette idée de fiançailles lui plaisait…

- Hermione… Ginny ! Vous êtes déjà rentrées ! S'exclama Jamie, les joues rouges.

- Oui… Tu as pu trouver ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda Ginny.

- Euh… non. Répondit Jamie les yeux dans le vague.

- Jamie… ?

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ? La questionna Hermione.

- Je crois… Je ne me sens pas très bien… Expliqua Jamie qui reprenait ses esprits.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elles découvrent ce qui c'était passé dans la ruelle avec Malfoy.

- Tu es sûre… ? Continua Hermione.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine Hermione… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je suis simplement fatiguée. D'ailleurs je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, dit très vite la jeune fille, les yeux baissés.

- Bonne nuit Jamie, répondirent Hermione et Ginny tout en se jetant un regard incrédule.

Drago Malfoy déambulait dans les longs couloirs qui menaient à la salle commune de Serpentard. Le regard trouble, les bras ballants, il avançait aveuglément dans le couloir. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ! Lui, Drago Malfoy, un Serpentard ! Un sang pur ! Si son père l'apprenait… Il ne fallait pas ! Comment avait-il pu… c'était insensé ! Mais elle était si belle, si obsédante… Il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille… quelqu'un qui osait se monter contre lui, répondre à ses attaques, ne pas baisser les yeux… Jamie Black…

Quand il arriva à la salle commune, il trouva Crabbe et Goyle sur le sofa.

- Malfoy, tu es de retour ! Que faisais-tu ? Demandèrent les deux Serpentard.

- Ca vous regarde ? Répondit Malfoy, agressif.

Ils ne devaient pas apprendre ce qui c'était passé dans la ruelle avec Black !

- Désolé Malfoy.

- Ouais ça vaut mieux pour vous… Dit-il d'un ton menaçant tout en montant au dortoir.

Eve Jones était tranquillement assise à son bureau, pensive. Son retour à Poudlard, 12 ans après était troublant pour elle. Tous ses souvenirs refluaient. Elle avait tellement fourni d'efforts pour oublier ce château et tout ce qui s'y rapportait ! Depuis qu'elle était revenue, tous ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant… Seul point positif : Sa fille Emma se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle s'était fait des tas d'amis, comme elle lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard ! Elle avait été tellement émerveillée et impressionnée ! Heureusement, Will avait été là pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard pour sa première année, Will était en dernière année, il avait déjà 17 ans. C'était un beau jeune homme, prêt à se lancer dans sa carrière d'auror. Dès leur première rencontre ils avaient sympathisé. Will l'avait prise sous son aile, et ne laissait personne lui faire du mal. Il la considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur… Elle, le considérait comme un grand frère… peut-être plus… Puis lorsqu'elle entama sa deuxième année à Poudlard, il n'était plus là. Il avait commencé son apprentissage en tant que auror. Elle se retrouvait seule… encore plus seule lorsque le drame survint ! Ses parents, deux grands Aurors, furent tués par le mage noir, à peu près à la même époque que le couple Potter… Mais Will continua "à distance" de prendre soin de Eve. Jusqu'à sa septième année, le jeune homme continua à lui rendre visite dès qu'il le pouvait et à lui écrire des lettres régulièrement, ce qui était réconfortant pour la jeune et fragile Eve. Mais à son départ de Poudlard, elle perdit tout contact avec lui…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une petite voix.

- Maman… ?

- Emma ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être au lit !

- Maman… je viens juste de sortir de table, je voulais juste te dire bonsoir avant d'aller me coucher…

- C'est gentil mon ange. Viens me voir s'il te plaît…

Emma s'approcha de sa mère docilement.

- Mon petit ange… Tu ressembles tellement à ton père… Dès que je te regarde, je le vois en toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu le sais ?

- Oui maman… dit Emma en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Allez, va te coucher maintenant !

Emma sautilla gaiement jusqu'à son dortoir, puis se glissa sous ses couvertures. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'imagina le visage de ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu…


	9. Secrets

**9- Secrets**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la journée à Pré au lard. Une semaine que Jamie évitait Malfoy à tout prix. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver trop près de lui…

- Jamie…Jamie !

L'esprit ailleurs, la jeune Gryffondor sursauta à l'appel de son nom.

- Oh ! Seamus ! Tu m'as fais peur ! S'exclama Jamie, tout en s'adossant au mur du couloir pour calmer les battements désordonnées de son cœur.

- Eh bien ! Tu as bien la tête dans les nuages ! Tu as des soucis ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ooooh non non ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- D'accord…on a cours de potion…tu viens ?

- Euh…vas-y ! Je vais me rafraîchir, je te rejoins.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Oui…

Jamie regarda s'éloigner Seamus Finnigan, puis alla se rafraîchir, comme elle l'avait dit. Isolée dans les toilettes, Jamie n'osait plus sortir. "Cours de potion… cours de potion…" Elle allait devoir affronter Drago ! Ils étaient pratiquement à côté dans ce cours, elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire, aucun moyen de se cacher… ! "Courage Jam…", Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à sortir de sa "cachette", elle se cogna à quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête pour voir la personne, puis se figea. Non ! Pas lui ! Non non non… !

- Jamie… je… je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal !

Elle était incapable de répondre. Elle se contentait de rester planter là, tétanisée, les yeux fixés sur ce beau visage.

- Jamie ? Tu es avec moi ?

- O-oui… je vais bien ! Ca va !

- Hum… j'étais venu ici pour m'isoler mais… c'est raté je crois. S'exclama Drago, souriant.

- T'isoler ? Oo. De toute façon je m'en allais. Dit très vite Jamie, tout en avançant rapidement vers la porte.

- Non, reste ! S'écria Drago en la rattrapant par le bras.

- Pourquoi… ? Demanda Jamie, hésitante.

- Parce que j'en ai envie…

Jamie regarda Drago, puis lui sourit.

- Je veux bien.

Tous les deux s'assirent dans un coin. Jamie ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, tous les deux à discuter. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être restée…

- Harry !

- Hummm ? Marmonna Harry qui était en plein dans ses devoirs. (Pour une fois !)

- Aide-moi ! S'écria Ronald Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama Harry, légèrement agaçé.

- Ca y est ! Je l'ai acheté !

- Quoi ? Tu as acheté quoi ?

- La bague ! Cria Ron d'une voix suraiguë.

Harry crut même y déceler un peu de panique.

- AH !

- J'ai demandé à Fred et George de me la garder…

- Eh bien ! Tu es courageux ou bien… complètement FOU ! S'exclama Harry mi amusé, mi sidéré par la confiance de Ron envers ses frères farceurs.

- Oui, je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix… Au début, cette histoire de fiançailles m'est passée par la tête comme ça… Je n'y pensais pas sérieusement, et puis là elle… elle a vu cette bague. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire et puis tu m'as dit, tu sais quoi… Alors sur un coup de tête, j'ai plus réfléchi et hop ! Fred et George m'ont proposé de me la garder et… et voilà !

Ron avait dit tout ça d'un trait, sans reprendre son souffle, le teint livide. Il reprit d'une voix suraiguë :

- Et maintenant JE PANIQUE !

- Bon calme-toi, lui conseilla Harry. Si ça t'est passé par la tête cette idée de fiançailles et que tu as acheté cette bague, c'est que tu en as vraiment envie… non ? C'est normal que tu paniques… Mais calme-toi, sinon Hermione va le voir tout de suite ! Expliqua Harry, souriant.

- Oui oui, tu as raison, je me calme, je me ventile !

- AAAAHHH ! Vous êtes là vous deux ! S'écria Hermione en entrant brusquement dans la salle commune.

Ron poussa un long cri de surprise et de terreur en l'entendant. Il la regardait, son inimitable grimace plaquée sur son visage !

- --", je te fais peur maintenant ? Demanda Hermione, surprise. Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu te mets à hurler lorsque j'arrive ? S'énerva Hermione.

Ron se contentait de la regarder, tétanisé. Venant à son secours, Harry s'exclama :

- Non, il a mal à la tête ! Vois-tu, cette nuit il est… tombé de son lit, et… et depuis, il a horriblement mal dès qu'on parle un peu trop fort !

Hermione lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Ronald ? Dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

- 'Sais pas… Oo ! Excuse-moi !

- Bon… moi je vous laisse ! S'exclama Harry en s'échappant à toute vitesse vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Harry courait le long des couloirs. Il devait arriver le plus vite possible aux toilettes des filles. Elle devait déjà l'attendre depuis dix bonnes minutes ! Il arriva en trombe dans les toilettes, croisant au passage Mimi Geignarde.

- ohhh… bonjour Harry… minauda Mimi… Elle n'est pas trop contente ! S'empressa de dire le fantôme, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Ginny ? Tu es là ?

- Oui… mais j'ai failli partir ! Mentit la jeune Weasley en faisant la moue.

- Excuse-moi… je parlais avec Ron…

- Tu lui as dis ?

- Non… je ne pouvais pas… tu comprends… il me parlait de la bague et…

- La bague ? Il l'a achetée ? Demanda Ginny surexcitée.

- Oh non non non, Ginny tu ne diras rien ?

- Mais non… !

- --, j'espère. Hermione ne doit rien savoir.

- Je ne dirais rien… si tu parles de nous à Ron !

- Ginny ! C'est du chantage !

- Oui et alors ?

Harry la regarda, résigné.

- Regagnez vite vos places, jeunes gens ! Ordonna calmement Eve Jones. Aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer le sortilège d'Impedimenta. Quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi il consiste ?

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui levait la main si haut qu'elle aurait pu toucher le plafond. Eve Jones lui fit signe de répondre.

- C'est un sortilège d'entrave. Il permet de ralentir les gestes d'attaque de la victime. Répondit Hermione d'une voix claire.

- Bien Miss Granger, c'est exactement ça.

Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Nous allons commencer, je vais vous mettre pas deux. Voyons voir…Mr. Weasley avec… Miss Parkinson ?

Ron émit un grognement mais se traîna sans un mot vers Pansy qui avait un air renfrogné.

- Ensuite, Miss Black avec Mr.Malfoy.

Drago et Jamie se regardèrent, les yeux ronds, mais se rapprochèrent en évitant de se regarder.

- Miss Granger avec Mr. Londubat… Mr Potter avec… Mr Finnigan…

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut enfin fini de répartir les élèves deux par deux.

- A présent, vous allez exercer chacun votre tour le sortilège sur votre partenaire, c'est compris ? Allez-y Mr. Malfoy, faites semblant d'attaquer Miss Black, et vous Miss Black, prononcez le sortilège au moment voulu…

Drago s'approcha d'elle, la baguette en l'air. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Jamie resta bloquée, hypnotisée par ses yeux, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, mais la voix du professeur la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle prononça d'une voix haute et distincte :

- IMPEDIMENTA

Alors Drago s'arrêta dans son action. Ses gestes étaient ralentis comme le sortilège le voulait.

- Bien Miss Black ! Faites comme elle ! Allez au travail !

Jamie souriait fièrement. Drago, après quelques secondes, fut libéré de l'emprise de l'impedimenta.

- Bien joué… face de rat !

Jamie lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

- Voyons comment tu te débrouilles… la fouine !

Drago lui sourit largement.

Le cours continua ainsi pendant deux heures.

- Bien… c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Annonça le Professeur Jones. Vous avez bien travaillé. La prochaine fois je vous évaluerez sur ce sort, donc cela veut bien sûr dire que vous devez vous entraîner et nous apprendrons un nouveau contre sort ! Vous pouvez sortir…

Tous sortirent du cours et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

- Jamie… ! S'exclama Drago en rattrapant la jeune Gryffondor qui était partie devant.

Jamie se retourna pour faire face au Serpentard, elle le regarda surprise.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Je voudrais savoir si…si tu pouvais m'aider pour certains cours…je ne m'en sors pas très bien et…

- Toi…Drago Malfoy, tu as besoin de prendre des cours particuliers ?

- Oui…si ça ne te dérange pas…aujourd'hui ? Dans la classe vide du troisième étage ? A 17h ?

- Oh…euh non…bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas…C'est d'accord, aujourd'hui à 17h…Répondit Jamie, un peu gênée.

- Merci…

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire puis voyant Hermione du coin de l'œil qui les regardait bizarrement il s'en alla en s'exclamant :

- Face de rat…la prochaine fois que tu veux me demander de sortir avec toi…

Jamie le regarda abasourdis et répliqua sans lui laisser le temps de finir :

- La ferme La fouine !

- Ce cours était vraiment super ! S'écria Ron en se servant une bonne assiette de ragoût.

- D'après ce que je vois et entends… vous avez aimé le cours du Pr. Jones… S'exclama Emma qui venait d'arriver à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuné.

- Ca a l'air de t'étonner… Dit Harry en la fixant.

Emma le regarda amusée :

- Oui, ça m'étonne, tu as raison…

- … Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Hum… ma mère est… froide… autoritaire… un peu comme Rogue… finit Emma quelque peu amusée par sa comparaison.

- Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Questionna Harry, intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas trop… je l'ai toujours vue comme ça ! Enfin assez parlé de ma mère… j'ai faim !

Tout en disant ça, Emma avait attrapé une énorme cuisse de poulet. Ron la regarda les yeux ronds :

- Tu as bon appétit dis moi !

- Mouiiii, je me suis entraînée au Quidditch avec Ginny… ! Elle a bien voulu m'apprendre quelques trucs… Avoua Emma.

- Elle sait bien qu'elle n'a pas le droit de te faire jouer au Quidditch ! S'exclama Harry.

- Oh Harry ! Personne n'a vu… Ronchonna la fillette.

- Tu aimes bien le Quidditch… ? Demanda Harry

- Oui, j'adore ça !

- Et tu te débrouilles bien ? Continua le jeune homme, curieux.

- Je pense que je suis… douée ! S'écria Emma fièrement.

Harry la regarda, amusé.

- Quel est le poste que tu préfères ?

- Je les aime bien tous, mais je pense que c'est attrapeur…

- Attrapeur… c'est dur… Ginny t'a entraînée à attraper le vif d'or ?

- Une fois… c'est tout.

Harry sentit la déception dans sa voix.

- Tu veux que je t'entraîne ? Finit-il par proposer

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux…

- OOOoooooHHHhhhh oui oui oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup ! Merci Harry !

La fillette se leva et donna un bisou sonore sur la joue de Harry, puis rejoignit ses amies, toute heureuse. Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh Harry… ! S'exclama Ron, en rigolant.

- Je lui ai proposée de l'entraîner au poste d'attrapeur. Expliqua Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de la faire jouer… non ?

- Je ne pense pas… je vais demander à… euh…où est Hermione ?

- Bibliothèque… marmonna Ron.

- Elle n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ! S'écria Harry, exaspéré.

- Pr. McGonnagall ! Cria Harry qui fonçait dans les couloirs.

- Mr. Potter… un problème ?

- Non… je voulais vous demander…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais entraîner Emma Jones au Quidditch ?

- Elle est en première année c'est bien ça ?

- Oui… mais c'est juste pour l'entraîner pendant nos heures libres… S'il vous plaît…

- Je suis d'accord… à une condition. Que vous en fassiez le futur attrapeur de l'équipe !

- Merci Professeur !

Jamie était déjà installée dans une des classes vide, elle attendait Malfoy depuis un bon moment déjà…elle commençait à perdre patience, il était 17h passé et il n'était toujours pas là. Soudain, elle vit Drago faire un dérapage contrôlé devant l'entrée de la classe.

- Excuse moi Black…Dit Drago tout essoufflé, j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch…

Jamie le détailla, il avait gardé sa tenue de Quidditch, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses joues rouges.

- C'est pas grave…pour cette fois ci…Dit Jamie d'un ton faussement sévère, alors par quoi veux tu qu'on commence ? Continua la jeune fille.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire puis dit :

- Bien…peut être revoir un peu tous les sors que l'on a appris…

- Si tu veux…

Ils commencèrent à se jeter tous les sors qu'ils connaissaient mais Jamie se rendit vite compte que Malfoy s'en sortait très bien.

- Tu maîtrise parfaitement tous les sors, la fouine !

- Il faudrait que tu m'aides pour la divination…

- Oh…tu sais ça n'est pas ma matière fétiche…

- Essayons…

Ils s'installèrent à un bureau un peu plus loin, Drago sortit son livre de divination et l'ouvrit au chapitre des lignes de la main.

- Comment interpréter les lignes de la main…lit à voix haute Jamie.

Drago la regarda avec un sourire.

- Bien…lis moi les lignes de la main Malfoy.

Jamie lui tendit la main, tout doucement Drago la prit dans la sienne, et caressa chacune de ses lignes. Jamie frémit à ce contact, elle ferma les yeux un instant mais les rouvrit aussitôt lorsque Drago parla.

- Ici…c'est la ligne de la vie…eh bien d'après ça courbe et sa longévité…tu devrais vivre longtemps Black…

- Ah oui…c'est bien vrai ?

- C'est ce que j'espère en tout cas…

Jamie fut touché par cette phrase mais ne le montra pas.

- Et là c'est la ligne du cœur…Tu aimes quelqu'un d'après ce que je vois…tu es amoureuse…très amoureuse…Souffla Drago…

- Ah oui…ça aussi c'est bien vrai ?

Drago commença à caresser du bout des doigts la paume de la main de Jamie qui commença à frissonner.

- Et de qui ? De qui je suis amoureuse Mr. Malfoy… ? Demanda Jamie tout bas

- …De moi ? Répondit Drago avec hésitation

- Ah oui ? C'est bien vrai ça ?

- C'est ce que j'espère en tout cas…Répondit Drago en la regardant avec intensité.

Jamie ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais approcha simplement son visage de celui de Drago et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide et précis. La forêt interdite ne l'avait jamais effrayée… Le ciel était sombre, et l'air quasi glacial… Eve frissonna et resserra les pans de sa cape sur elle, puis jeta un regard circulaire, méfiante. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ici… et à une heure aussi tardive… ? Pensa-t-elle. Soudain un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Eve scruta les environs, sur le qui vive.

- Eve ? Fit une voix.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant la silhouette s'avancer lentement. Il n'avait pas changé…

- Eve ? Répéta l'homme.

- Oui… c'est moi… Répondit la jeune femme. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

- Oh Eve… ça fait si longtemps… 12ans ! Et tu es toujours aussi belle ! S'extasia l'homme en lui caressant la joue.

- Que se passe-t-il William Potter ? S'enquit Eve.


	10. Le retour de Will

**10- Le retour de Will**

-Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Répéta Eve.

-…

Will regarda la jeune femme intensément :

-Je suis ici pour l'Ordre… Je dois remettre cette missive à Dumbledore… Mais je ne peux pas entrer dans le château… je me cache… si Harry me voit…

-Harry ? Ton neveu, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Répondit Will avec fierté.

-C'est un garçon très doué…

-Oui, c'est vrai… Comme ses parents…

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne parla. Le silence et la tension planaient. Eve rompit le silence :

-Alors… Tu as besoin de moi pour faire passer cette missive…je suppose ?

-Oui… je sais que tu fais partie de l'Ordre… Dumbledore m'a prévenu de ta venue à Poudlard… Expliqua Will avec confusion.

-Bon… Donne-moi cette lettre, je ne vais pas te demander plus d'explications…

Will lui tendit la lettre, la main légèrement tremblante.

-Et… tout se passe bien ? Les élèves ne te font pas trop de misères ? Demanda Will timidement.

-Les élèves te regrettent… De quoi parle cette missive ? Demanda Eve finalement intéressée.

-Ca concerne Lucius Malfoy…

-Malfoy… Répéta Eve d'un air dégoûté. Il est à Askaban, non ?

-Oui… Mais son procès va avoir lieu dans très peu de temps…

-Son fils est dans ma classe.

-Drago.

-Oui, il est comme son père… froid et méprisant.

-Je dois y aller… Je ne peux pas m'attarder…

-Au revoir…

-J'espère te revoir d'ici peu de temps Eve... Avoua Will dans un souffle.

-Ca fait trop longtemps ! Répliqua la jeune femme en reculant.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau !

Eve avait entendu ces paroles comme un murmure. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, tout doucement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, une autre sur sa joue puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ce baiser était emprunt de douceur. Elle commençait à sentir cette chaleur, cette odeur, cette sensation familière… Mais un prénom revenait inlassablement à son esprit… Emma… Emma…

-Will, arrête ! S'exclama Eve tout en se détachant de son étreinte rassurante.

-Excuse-moi… Je m'en vais…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la forêt, puis prendre son envol sous la forme d'un aigle, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre du ciel. A chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, c'était un déchirement… Des larmes commencèrent à lui picoter les yeux, un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge, mais elle resta là, au milieu de la nuit à espérer bêtement qu'il allait réapparaître pour la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus la laisser seule… Finalement elle rentra au château silencieusement, les yeux dans le vide, la tête dans ses souvenirs…

**_Un mois après_**

Lorsque Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner à la grande salle, il trouva Emma à la table des Gryffondor en train de dévorer une assiette remplie de pancakes dégoulinant de sirop d'érable. Elle semblait affamée. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis s'installa en face d'elle.

-Emma ?

-Oh Harry ! Bonjour !

-Tu as l'air… hum affamée !

-Oui ! En fait, comme aujourd'hui c'est mon premier entraînement de Quidditch, je veux prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour être en forme ! S'exclama Emma, les yeux remplis d'excitation.

Mais soudain ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Harry, tu n'as pas oublié ? S'inquiéta la fillette.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire ! Répliqua Harry.

Emma lui adressa un grand sourire et se remit à manger goulûment. Harry la regardait, amusé. Ron les rejoignit très rapidement.

-Tu viens avec nous sur le terrain ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-Non… Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque… Marmonna Ron.

-Ron… Ron Weasley ? S'affola Harry en secouant son ami par les épaules.

-Eh Harry… arrête ! S'écria Ron qui avait du mal à ne pas rire.

-Encourage-le Harry ! S'indigna Hermione qui était arrivée entre-temps.

-Excuse-moi Hermy, mais Ronald Weasley qui décide d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque plutôt que de venir jouer au Quidditch… c'est INHABITUEL !

-Il y a un début à tout ! Tu devrais faire pareil Harry Potter !

-J'entraîne Miss Emma Jones au poste d'attrapeur aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger ! D'ailleurs nous y allons de ce pas… Jones !

-Oui ! Je suis là ! S'écria Emma qui était déjà derrière lui.

Hermione les regarda, interloquée. Ron, lui, était amusé plus qu'autre chose.

Enfin Harry et Emma étaient sur le terrain. Le jeune Gryffondor avait mené la malle qui contenait toutes les balles nécessaires au jeu de Quidditch. Il lui expliqua la fonction de chacune, comme l'avait fait Dubois avec lui lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

-Tu as compris ? On peut commencer ?

-Oui !

-Bien… Je vais libérer le vif d'or et tu devras le rattraper en volant sur ton balai. Je te suivrai sur le mien… Compris ?

-Oui… On peut y aller…

-Le vif d'or est lâché ! Cria Harry en s'envolant sur son éclair de feu.

Emma prit elle-même son envol et commença à virevolter autour du terrain, scrutant l'horizon. Harry vint se placer à côté d'elle. Il la regarda faire pendant quelques minutes puis commença à lui donner des conseils.

-Jette un coup d'œil circulaire au terrain. Une fois que tu l'as repéré, tu fonces dessus…

-Je le vois ! S'écria Emma

-Vas-y ! Fonce !

Au bout de quelques secondes et après une course poursuite, Emma parvint à attraper le vif d'or.

-Bien…

-Il faut que je m'améliore…

-Oui… Tu t'éparpilles trop… Concentre-toi sur le terrain…

Harry continua à lui donner des conseils pendant encore quelques minutes puis ils rentrèrent au château.

-Alors ! Ca s'est bien passé ? Demanda Ron lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune.

-Oui, avec quelques entraînements elle devrait être un très bon attrapeur.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil puis s'endormit paisiblement. Pour la première fois il ne fit aucun cauchemar…

Emma courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du château, elle était si heureuse… Elle avait eu son premier cours de Quidditch avec Harry et elle avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or ! Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau de sa mère.

-Maman ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

-Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je ne vais jamais deviner ? S'écria Eve, un peu surprise pas l'arrivée fracassante de sa jeune fille de 11 ans.

-Harry m'a donnée mon premier cours de Quidditch ! Et j'ai attrapé le vif d'or ! Tu imagines ! C'est incroyable ! Non ?

-Oui ma chérie… Je suis fière de toi. Je ne savais pas que Harry Potter te donnait des cours de Quidditch…

-Le professeur McGonagall l'y a autorisé. Je dois aller raconter ça aux copines ! S'exclama Emma toute excitée et fière de son exploit.

Eve regarda partir sa fille, attendrie, et retourna à son travail.

Par chance les couloirs étaient déserts. Jamie était pressée. Elle traversa le plus vite qu'elle put le long couloir qui la séparait de la sorcière borgne. Harry lui avait confié qu'un passage secret s'y trouvait. Quelle bonne initiative de sa part… Arrivée à quelques pas de la statue, elle ralentit le pas puis s'approcha tout doucement en jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs autour d'elle. "_Dissendium !"_ chuchota-t-elle. Un passage s'ouvrit, et Jamie s'y glissa lentement. Il était déjà là, il l'attendait patiemment. Il était adossé au mur avec désinvolture et la pénétrait de ses yeux clairs. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur baiser dans la classe vide, et elle était déjà si attachée à lui…

- Drago ?

- Oui… c'est moi

- Hum… Tu n'as pas trop attendu… ?

- Non… pas trop…

- Tu m'as manquée… Avoua Jamie, les joues roses.

- Toi aussi… Répondit Drago en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Il était à présent collé à elle, son souffle dans son cou. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur ses hanches puis aux creux de ses reins. Jamie l'enlaça tendrement, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détacha de lui.

-Drago ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-C'est bientôt le procès de ton père…

Jamie n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Drago recula violemment et la regarda le visage dur.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de mon père ?

-Je… je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire… pour nous… pour l'Ordre…

-…Jamie… c'est mon père… Mais je ne suis pas forcément en accord avec toutes ses idées… et je ne cautionne pas toutes ses actions… Je pensais que tu me connaissais… C'est grâce à toi si je suis la personne que je suis à présent, tu… tu m'as ouvert les yeux… Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Je ne sais pas ce que mon père va faire… Je ne sais pas tout ça Jamie…! Acheva Drago dans un souffle.

Jamie le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

- J'ai si peur de ce qui nous attend !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi, avec toi. Je suis là… Répéta le jeune homme en serrant Jamie dans ses bras.

Allongée sous le vieux chêne, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux fermés, Ginny s'était assoupie sur un de ses livres de magie. Harry s'approcha d'elle, puis la contempla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement jolie, elle ressemblait à un petit ange…

-Ginny… Chuchota Harry en secouant avec une extrême douceur la jeune fille par l'épaule.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux puis sourit en voyant Harry.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es là… ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non… Je viens juste d'arriver. Tu étais en train de réviser ?

-Oui…

Harry la prit dans ses bras et se rallongea avec elle dans l'herbe. Le parc était ensoleillé, et on pouvait entendre la flûte de pan de Hagrid…

-Hermione… ça fait à présent 7 ans que l'on se connaît… Tu as été très vite ma meilleure amie… Puis je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais plus que comme une amie… Et puis nous nous sommes rapprochés… et depuis plus d'un an nous vivons une histoire merveilleuse tous les deux… Alors je me suis dis que… que… il était temps de… euh… passer à l'étape suivante…

-Oui ! Faisons-le Ronyyyy ! S'exclama Harry en prenant une voix aiguë.

Ron se retourna avec sursaut vers son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés, le teint livide.

-Harry ! C'est pas du tout amusant ! S'indigna Ron.

-Siii ! Pouffa le jeune homme.

-Aide-moi s'il te plaît ! Supplia le jeune Weasley apparemment affolé.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je joue le rôle de Hermione ! S'écria Harry décontenancé.

-Oui….

-OK mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Hum… eh bien… il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… à propos de Ginny…

-Harry… grogna Ron entre ses dents.

-Ta sœur et moi on s'est trouvés des points communs vois-tu ? On a appris à se connaître, et… et on a voulu approfondir cette connaissance de nos deux êtres… Tu comprends… ? Expliqua Harry nerveusement.

-TU NE VAS RIEN APPROFONDIR DU TOUT AVEC MA SŒUR ! Hurla Ron la voix suraiguë, le visage rouge, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son ami.

-Ron ! Calme-toi ! Je te jure que je ne lui veux que du bien !

-QUEL BIEN ? C'EST CA QUI M'INQUIETE ! S'égosilla Ron.

-Ron… Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses ça ne changera rien… Je l'aime, elle m'aime, le mal est fait. Je suis désolé… Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me faire confiance… Je suis ton meilleur ami et jamais je ne ferai de mal à Ginny.

Ron émit un grognement d'approbation.

-Je veux bien t'aider pour ta demande…

-Merci… Je t'ai à l'œil Potter ! Grogna Ron avec un léger sourire… malgré lui.

-Merci Ron…

A la bibliothèque, entourée de dizaines de livres, Hermione était plongée dans un de ses énormes ouvrages. Entièrement concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, elle n'entendit pas Harry arriver.

- Hermione ?

- Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu ! S'exclama la jeune fille en relevant vivement les yeux.

- Hum… je vois ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Se renseigna Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au livre.

- Etude des Runes… je révise… je ne veux pas perdre de temps… Si je veux réussir mes ASPIC !

- A mon avis, tu stresses trop Hermione…

- Non… je suis sérieuse et organisée, je veux réussir… c'est tout ! Et si tu veux devenir Auror, tu devrais en faire autant Harry Potter ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Oui… tu as raison… Mais on a encore le temps avant les examens…

- Oui mais…

- Ron est au courant pour Ginny et moi… La coupa Harry.

- Ah… et comment l'a-t-il pris ?

- Il n'a pas trop apprécié… Mais je pense que ça va aller… Expliqua Harry.

- Oui… j'espère… Dit Hermione en se replongeant dans son livre.


	11. Suspicion

**11- Suspicion**

La fin de l'automne était arrivée et cédait tout doucement la place à l'hiver. Quelques flocons de neige commençaient à tomber sur Poudlard, recouvrant le paysage de coton. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés pour une seconde journée à Pré au Lard. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny attendaient patiemment de pouvoir partir. Une fois, toutes les autorisations données, ils purent se mettre en marche. Ron ne disait mots.

Ronald… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Finit par demander Hermione.

Rien…Répondit Ron en regardant les mains liées de Ginny et Harry.

Ils continuèrent le chemin silencieusement, jusqu'au Trois Balais où ils s'installèrent à une table. Assis en face de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, Ron avait le regard fixé sur sa bierraubeurre. Ginny le regarda quelques secondes, agacée par son comportement. Finalement elle se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa. Ron releva vivement la tête et les regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

GINNY ! S'écria Ron.

Pourquoi te mets-tu à crier comme ça Ronald Weasley ! S'exclama Ginny.

Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Euh… eh bien… ça se voit ? Non ?

OUIII, mais mais…

Mais quoi ?

Tu n'es pas censée savoir faire ça ! Tu es ma petite sœur ! Tu es ma petite Ginny ! T'es encore petite ! S'exclama Ron dans une sorte de plainte.

RONALD WAESLEY ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI IDIOT ! S'égosilla Ginny, les joues rouges de colère.

Ron la regarda impuissant.

Ron, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues ! Je ne veux pas que tu commences à jouer le rôle du grand frère hyper protecteur !

Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé de leur place et regardaient les deux Weasley se disputer. Harry semblait pétrifié et Hermione… exaspérée. Ron et Ginny se rassirent simplement en se regardant d'un air mauvais. Ils restèrent là encore une bonne heure, et l'ambiance commença finalement à se détendre.

Jamie, tu es sûre de ce qu'on fait ? S'il apprend que tu lui as emprunté, il va être intrigué et va vouloir te questionner ! S'inquiéta Drago.

Ne t'inquiète pas… on a pas le choix de toute façon !

Jamie… ils ne doivent pas savoir… tu te rends compte qu'on prend un risque !

Oui… Drago, viens !

OK… j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !

Jamie le couvrit de la cape puis ils commencèrent à avancer le long du passage secret qui menait à la cave de Honey's duke. Enfin ils arrivèrent. Ils sortirent de la cave, toujours cachés sous la cape de Harry. Le magasin était rempli de condisciples de Poudlard. Jamie et Drago étaient collés l'un à l'autre et respiraient à peine. Drago avait peine à croire que personne ne le voyait.

Jamie… Regarde… Crabbe et Goyle ! Chuchota Drago en montrant ses deux camarades de Serpentard. Encore en train de se goinfrer ! Continua-t-il.

Viens… on sort d'ici… on va se trouver un coin tranquille… pour pouvoir sortir de la dessous… j'étouffe ! S'exclama Jamie.

Ils sortirent du magasin. Jamie attrapa la main de Drago et commença à accélérer le pas, impatiente d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité.

Jamie, ralentis ! Je ne vais pas tenir sous la cape si tu continues à cette allure ! S'affola Drago.

Quoi ? Dit Jamie en se retournant.

Jamie ! Non ! S'écria Drago.

Trop tard… ils venaient de trébucher. Tous deux étaient par terre, l'un sur l'autre, les pieds dans la cape ! Jamie et Drago levèrent les yeux pour voir ce qui les avait fait tomber… Jamie resta figée !

HARRY !

Jamie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… avec ça… et ma cape ! S'exclama Harry en regardant tour à tour Jamie et Drago.

Jamie ne réussit qu'à sortir des balbutiements. Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent juste derrière. Jamie pu lire sur leur visage la stupeur. Drago les regarda tous. Voyant la jeune fille déconfite et incapable de la moindre explication, il se lança dans l'improvisation.

Pote Potter, Weasmoche et leurs copines… Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama-t-il. Je voulais savoir l'effet que ça faisait d'être sous cette fameuse cape… Miss… Face de rat… a bien voulu…

IL M'A FORCE ! Je suis désolée Harry… Oh excuse moi… ! Pleurnicha Jamie.

Drago la regarda d'abord surpris, puis une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux. Jamie lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

Malfoy tu l'approches, tu la menaces encore une fois…

T'inquiète pas Potter, il lui arrivera rien… Compte sur moi… Dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à Jamie qui lui fit des yeux ronds.

Il s'éloigna laissant Jamie avec ses amis.

Jamie… ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

Oui… il m'a pas fait mal… Dit très vite Jamie.

Il n'a pas intérêt ! S'énerva Ron.

Jamie baissa les yeux. Ils l'avaient échappée belle… pensa-t-elle tandis que le petit groupe reprenait la route.

Eve se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle devait absolument lui remettre la missive. Debout devant le grand aigle en pierre, elle prononça clairement le mot de passe. Puis elle s'éleva sur l'aigle tel un ascenseur.

Eve ?

Mr. Le directeur.

Que vous arrive-t-il, Pr. Jones ?

J'ai une lettre à vous transmettre… de Mr William Potter…

Ah… bien… merci Eve. Si je puis me permettre… quand l'avez-vous revu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Hier soir.

Hier soir… Vous lui avez dit ?

Non… je ne pouvais pas… c'était trop difficile…

Il faudra lui dire Eve… C'est important…

Oui… Vous avez raison.

Le temps est passé… les années ont passé… Pardonnez lui, il faut penser à l'avenir… à son avenir… Tout le monde fait des erreurs, croyez-moi… et puis il ne pouvait pas savoir… Vous avez aussi une part de responsabilité…

Oui… j'en suis consciente… Je vais remédier à cette situation… Elle a trop longtemps duré…

C'est une sage décision… Croyez-en mon expérience, il ne faut rien cacher à nos proches, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses…

Eve acquiesça du regard, puis sortit silencieusement du bureau tandis que Dumbledore la regardait partir pensivement.

Drago était rentré. Il n'avait pas envie de rester sans Jamie. Il pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, tout le long du chemin qui le ramenait au château. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas continuer ainsi, peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur depuis le début… Ils étaient différents… n'avaient pas les mêmes amis, pas la même famille, trop de choses les séparaient. Ca n'amenait qu'ennuis et complications dans leur vie… Mais il l'aimait… beaucoup trop pour pouvoir renoncer à elle… Tant pis s'il devait subir encore ce genre de situation, se battre contre ses amis, contre sa famille. Il le ferait ! Soudain, en se disant ça, le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac disparut. Il continua à marcher tranquillement vers Poudlard.

Dragooo ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Jamie ? S'exclama le jeune homme en se retournant.

La jeune fille se tenait devant lui, essoufflée.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

Non… j'ai réussi à m'échapper… j'ai prétexté que je ne me sentais pas très bien après… hum ce qui c'était passé…

Tu t'en es bien sortie !

Merci… je suis désolée…

Tu as eu raison… face de rat !

EHHH ! S'exclama Jamie en assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Drago.

Vous m'avez tapé Miss Black ! C'est une offense que vous avez commise ! Je me dois de vous infliger une bonne correction ! Dit sévèrement Drago.

Vous allez me mettre la raclée de ma vie Monsieur Malfoy ? S'exclama Jamie en éclatant de rire.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attrapa la jeune fille par la taille. Un combat sans merci commença. Tous deux riaient aux éclats et finirent par terre l'un sur l'autre.

Je me demande bien pourquoi Jamie était avec Drago…

Hermione… Drago l'a forcée à prendre la cape de Harry ! S'exclama Ron.

Ronald Weasley… est-ce que cette histoire te semble plausible ? Répliqua Hermione.

Euh… je sais pas… à vrai dire… c'est vrai que je suis étonné que Jamie se soit laissée faire par Drago…

Merci ! Il y a anguille sous roche… S'exclama Hermione pensive.

Par merlin, que pourrait faire Jamie avec Drago… ? S'écria Ron les yeux ronds.

Peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de Drago… Dit Ginny le plus simplement du monde.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

Ginny… ça va bien ? Jamie… Drago… c'est impossible… D'abord parce que c'est un Serpentard et ensuite parce que c'est Drago tout simplement. Et que Jamie ne le supporte pas ! S'exclama Ron en regardant sa sœur comme si elle était folle.

Après tout… il est assez… beau… et puis on est souvent attiré par les mauvais garçons comme Drago… non ? Continua Ginny.

Ginny ? Tu es devenue folle ! S'écria son frère.

Harry, lui, regardait la jeune fille d'un drôle d'air.

Tu as peut-être raison, finit-il par dire.

J'ai peut-être tort après tout…

Non… moi aussi je suis d'accord avec Harry… C'est une bonne explication même si ça m'étonne de Jamie…

Vous êtes tous devenus fous ! Continua Ron.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit, Dumbledore avait raison… C'était la meilleure solution. Elle avait trop repoussé le moment fatidique ! Elle devait avoir une discussion avec lui… même si c'était dur… Elle ne pouvait, elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser la situation comme ça… non. Eve était près du feu, et se laissa aller à ses souvenirs… Elle se rappela de son entrée à Poudlard… Elle était si impressionnée… tellement impatiente de devenir une brillante sorcière… Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans les barques qui menaient au château, elle avait regardé les lumières de Poudlard, émerveillée. Elle était si terrifiée à l'idée d'être envoyée dans une autre maison que Gryffondor. Immédiatement après sa répartition, elle l'avait vu… Il était si beau… il était populaire… Elle l'avait observé pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines et puis un matin, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs, il lui rentra dedans faisant tomber tous ses livres d'école.

Excusez moi Mademoiselle… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

Pas grave…

Comment vous appelez-vous Miss ?

Miss Jones…

Et avez-vous un prénom Miss Jones ?

Oui… Eve… Eve Jones

Eve… C'est très joli… Moi c'est William Potter.

Je sais… Avoua La jeune Eve, les joues roses.

Eh bien, tu me connais et moi je ne te connais pas… Tu es en première année ?

Oui… et toi tu es en dernière année…

Eve n'en revenait pas de parler comme ça !

Oui c'est bien ça ! Tu as des frères et sœurs ici ?

Non… je suis fille unique

Moi j'ai un frère, James.

James Potter ?

Oui… Tu le connais ? Demanda Will, intrigué.

Mes parents…

L'Ordre ?

Hum… oui, ils sont Aurors…

Mais oui… ça me revient… James m'a parlé des Jones…

Eve lui sourit légèrement. Il l'impressionnait un peu…

Tu t'en sors bien en cours Eve ?

Oui… j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec les défenses contre les forces du mal…

Si tu veux je peux t'aider à t'améliorer… L'année prochaine je commence mes études d'Auror.

Oh c'est bien ça… moi aussi ça me plairait bien…

Les deux jeunes gens avaient continué à parler ainsi… et de plus en plus fréquemment. Ils étaient devenus amis. Sortant de ses souvenirs, Eve s'installa à son bureau, prit un parchemin et se mit à écrire…

_Cher William,_

_J'ai besoin de te voir. C'est important. J'ai besoin de te parler._

_Affectueusement Eve._


	12. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

**12- Gryffondor contre Serpentard**

Les vacances de noël approchaient, et l'excitation montante des élèves se faisait sentir. Chacun parlait de ce qu'il allait faire pendant ses vacances. Le cours de potions était le dernier cours de la journée, et les Gryffondor y assistaient en compagnie des Serpentards. Le professeur Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante… et son souffre-douleur était Jamie…

Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre potion de Tue-loup, vous en verserez dans un flacon… Miss Black, faites attention de ne pas en verser à côté… je sais que vous n'êtes pas capable de grand-chose mais j'aimerais pouvoir évaluer votre… médiocre travail. Lâcha froidement Rogue sans regarder Jamie.

Il semblait préoccupé et énervé. Drago, assis à quelques tables de Jamie, essayait d'attirer l'attention de celle-ci en lui lançant des projectiles. Harry, qui était à côté de la jeune fille, commençait à perdre patience.

Il a décidé de te mener la vie dure aujourd'hui lui aussi ! Si ça continue je vais m'occuper de lui ! S'énerva Harry.

Ne fais pas attention Harry !

Tss… Tss… Black… Black ! Chuchota Drago.

Malfoy… arrête ! Supplia Jamie en l'implorant des yeux.

Aux toilettes… tout à l'heure… Chuchota Drago le plus discrètement possible.

Oui… Répondit Jamie.

Miss Black ! Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de verser un échantillon de votre potion ! Bien comme votre père, Black ! Arrogante, irrespectueuse…

Professeur Rogue ! C'est de ma faute ! S'écria Drago tout en se levant.

On ne vous a rien demandé Malfoy ! Répliqua Rogue

Tout le monde regardait Drago comme s'il était devenu fou… !

Monsieur, c'est moi qui l'ai distraite ! Je vous assure, elle n'a rien fait ! Insista Drago.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Chuchota Ron en le regardant, les yeux ronds.

Monsieur Malfoy… Asseyez vous ! Je ne le vous répéterai pas ! Si Miss Black n'aime pas les règlements, ce n'est aucunement de votre faute ! Dit Rogue d'un ton cinglant en s'approchant de Jamie.

Mais…

Drago… laisse… Le professeur Rogue ne m'aime pas, tu n'y peux rien… Il ne m'aime pas à cause de mon père. Une vieille histoire qui ne passe pas. Il est, disons… rancunier… Expliqua Jamie sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR POUR VOTRE INSOLENCE MISS BLACK ! Hurla Rogue le visage congestionné.

Bien sûr… Répondit Jamie en souriant.

Sortez de cette classe ! Continua Rogue.

Jamie ramassa son sac puis regarda Rogue et dit simplement :

J'espère que cette rancune qui vous ronge depuis toutes ces années disparaîtra un jour…

Puis elle sortit calmement. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde sortit du cachot.

Tu crois que Jamie va bien ? Demanda Ron à Harry

Je ne sais pas… j'espère… Répondit Harry, soucieux.

Drago est bizarre… il a pris sa défense… ! S'écria Ron.

Ca confirme l'hypothèse de Ginny…malheureusement… ! Répliqua Hermione en les rattrapant.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la grande salle. Drago, lui, savait exactement où trouver Jamie. Inquiet, il pressa le pas. Arrivé près de la sorcière borgne, il se glissa à l'intérieur… et y trouva sa Jamie, assise en tailleur sur le sol, appuyée contre le mur.

Jamie ?

Oui…

Ca va… ?

…

Excuse moi ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne pensais pas…

Ne t'excuse pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Rogue a une dent contre moi à cause de mon père…

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, en sixième année, mon père a fait une mauvaise blague à Rogue. Tu sais bien que Remus Lupin est un loup Garou ?

Oui…

Pendant la pleine lune, il allait se cacher au saule cogneur, dans la cabane hurlante…

Drago la regarda surpris.

La cabane hurlante… le saule cogneur ?

Il mène à la cabane hurlante… c'est un passage secret… Pendant la pleine lune, mon père et ses amis, James et Peter lui tenaient compagnie… Mon père n'aimait pas du tout Rogue, et pour lui faire une blague, il lui a révélé la cachette et lui a dit qu'en y allant, il y découvrirait le secret de Lupin… Tu te doutes bien que Rogue s'est précipité ! Il a failli mourir à cause du saule cogneur ! Mais heureusement James Potter est venu le sauver… Depuis, il déteste encore plus mon père… et moi par la même occasion !

Drago l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre.

Il finira bien par pardonner !

Oui… j'espère bien pour lui… J'ai de la pitié pour lui, il est malheureux… Dit Jamie tristement.

Drago s'approcha d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras. 20 minutes plus tard, ils se rendirent à la grande salle, séparément. Tous les élèves étaient installés pour le repas du soir. Jamie rejoignit la table des Gryffondor.

Jamie ! Ca va ? Demanda Harry, en voyant Jamie.

Oui… merci

On ne savait pas où tu étais… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rogue… Ce sont juste des paroles. Lui assura Hermione.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… Je vais bien… Dit Jamie en leur souriant pour les rassurer.

Dumbledore prit la parole avant que les plats ne soient servis.

Mes enfants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. A l'approche des vacances de noël, un bal va être organisé…

Cette nouvelle suscita des murmures et des chuchotements d'excitations et de joies.

Ce bal aura lieu la veille des vacances. Il commencera à 20h00. Voilà… J'ai une petite faim, pas vous ? S'exclama Dumbledore malicieux. Que le festin commence ! Déclara-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Les nombreux mets apparurent sur la table. Ron jeta un regard amusé à Hermione.

Her-mignonne… où en est la sale… ?

La S.A.L.E…Ron… la S.A.L.E. Je continue mon combat… Répondit calmement Hermione.

Ron la regarda un large sourire aux lèvres mais n'ajouta rien.

C'est quoi la… S.A.L.E ? Demanda Emma qui les avait écouté.

Hermione la regarda, les yeux ronds.

C'est pour soutenir les elfes de maison qui se font exploiter ! Ils ne sont même pas payés pour leur travail ! Tu veux adhérer ? Tu veux un badge !

Euh… je trouve ça… très bien mais… je vais me passer du badge…

Mais pourquoi ? Tu les aideras beaucoup !Insista Hermione.

Bon… d'accord… Céda Emma.

Ron était presque affalé sur la table tellement il riait. Hermione, totalement prise par l'excitation d'avoir une nouvelle adhérente, ne faisait pas attention à lui. Alors qu'elle donnait un "cours" sur les elfes et la S.A.L.E à Emma, ils continuèrent de manger. Le bal était dans toutes les conversations, et les élèves continuèrent à en parler le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent.

A présent, Poudlard était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Les flocons tombaient drus. Hermione, Ron et Harry traversaient le parc pour rendre visite à leur ami Hagrid, le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Arrivés à la cabane, ils toquèrent à la porte. Le géant vint leur ouvrir et les pressa d'entrer. Il leur offrit le thé et ils discutèrent durant une bonne heure. Puis ils rentrèrent au château pour le souper. Assis à la table des Gryffondor, ils dévoraient les mets délicieux que les elfes de maisons avaient préparés.

Jamie n'est pas là ? S'étonna Hermione.

Drago non plus… Fit remarquer Ginny qui s'était assise à côté de Harry.

Vous croyez pas que… mais arrêtez avec ça ! Vous êtes dingues ! C'est insensé ! C'est juste une coïncidence ! S'exclama Ron.

Peut-être… mais avoue que c'est louche !

Hermione ! Jamie et Drago !

Et… ?

Mais, par Merlin ! Gryffondor et Serpentard : C'est totalement opposé ! Ca n'a jamais été fait pour être ensemble ! S'écria Ron, sidéré.

Ron… les opposés s'attirent, non ? Et puis… rien n'est impossible !

Hermione, ne dis pas de sottises !

Les deux jeunes gens commençaient à hausser la voix. Harry les regarda, agaçé.

Hermione ? Ron?

Oui? Répondirent les deux en coeur.

… La ferme! S'exclama Harry calmement.

Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée, regardant leur ami d'un air ahuri

Ah ouais… comme ça aussi c'est bien ! Continua Harry, en les regardant, souriant et satisfait de les avoir fait taire.

Mais… Mais Harry… Balbutia Ron.

Oui ?

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Si nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe avec Jamie, il faut lui demander ou bien… mener notre petite enquête. Mais en aucun cas se crier dessus comme vous le faites ! Et ça me donne mal à la tête d'ailleurs !

Oui et bien en attendant, concentrez-vous sur le match de demain. Nous jouons contre Serpentard. Dit Ginny, en regardant les deux jeunes hommes d'un air sévère.

Le repas était fini depuis une bonne heure. Chaque élève avait rejoint son dortoir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La chambre de Ron et Harry était éclairée grâce aux bougies. Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient encore dans la salle commune.

Bien, vas-y Ron… je t'écoute. S'exclama Harry.

Euh… ben euh… c'est gênant !

Dans ce cas... je vais me coucher!

Non non non ! C'est bon ! Je me lance !

Après une bonne inspiration, Ron prit la parole.

Hermione, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'y pense et…

Que tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Harry brusquement. Tu commences mal, recommence.

Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît nous deux… tu m'as plu dès la première fois que je t'ai vue. On a été très vite amis, puis mes sentiments ont très vite changé… A présent, je voudrais… hum… j'aimerais quelque chose d'encore plus sérieux.

Oui ! C'est bien ! S'écria Harry.

Ron ? Harry ? S'exclamèrent en cœur Seamus, Dean et Neville, les yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Pour faire son essai de demande, Ron s'était mis à genoux devant Harry et lui avait pris la main. Tous les deux regardèrent leurs camarades puis se regardèrent à leur tour. Prenant conscience de la méprise, Ron se releva d'un bond, une grimace au visage.

NON ! NON ! C'est pas… c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Cria Ron, le visage rouge vif. On n'est pas… NON !

Harry, qui était assis sur le lit, avait peine à retenir son fou rire.

Et on doit croire quoi ? Demanda Dean.

Je m'exerçais à faire ma demande… Expliqua Ron.

Oui… oui, bien sûr ! Répliqua Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

C'était une belle matinée. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages, la neige ne tombait plus. L'équipe attendait patiemment d'entrer sur le terrain. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés sur les gradins. On pouvait les entendre acclamer leur équipe.

C'est bon… on y va. Annonça Ginny.

Ils avancèrent en direction de Mme Bibine sous les acclamations des Gryffondor, puis firent face à l'équipe adverse, alignés derrière Ginny, le capitaine.

Weasley… Malfoy, serrez-vous la main. Dit Mme Bibine.

Ginny s'approcha et serra la main de Drago.

Enfourchez vos balais. Attention, à mon coup de sifflet… un, deux, trois !

Tous les joueurs s'envolèrent et le jeu commença. Harry amorça un tour de terrain pour repérer le vif d'or.

Et c'est parti ! S'exclama Seamus, le nouveau commentateur. Serpentard est à l'attaque, Warrington fonce vers les buts adverses, va-t-il marquer !... Non ! Ronald Weasley bloque le tir !

Les supporters de Gryffondor acclamèrent la prestation de Ron.

Amy Rees, la nouvelle recrue, a repris le souafle… Mais quelle joueuse !

… Finnigan…

Excusez-moi, Pr. McGonnagall ! Ah ! Rees a passé le souafle à Ginny Weasley… elle fonce vers les buts, fait une passe à Black ! Non un cognard ! Fais attention, Jamie !

Un batteur de Serpentard avait donné un coup de batte puissant en direction de Jamie Black mais celle-ci l'évita de justesse en descendant en piquer.

Elle l'a évité ! Bien joué Jamie !

Pas de favoritisme Monsieur Finnigan ! S'exclama le Pr. McGonnagall.

Jamie fonce vers les buts et… MARQUE !

Des hurlements de joie se firent entendre dans les gradins. Le match continua encore pendant une bonne demi-heure. Gryffondor menait 100 à 80. Harry scrutait le terrain, puis soudain vit une lueur dorée : le vif d'or ! Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai. Il s'éleva de plusieurs mètres, jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut Drago, les yeux fixés sur le vif d'or. Pendant leur course folle, le match continuait et Amy Rees avait marqué un but. Harry accéléra, les yeux fixés sur le point doré. Il tendit la main. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Malfoy le suivait toujours, et qu'il commençait à le rattraper. Dans un ultime effort, Harry referma sa main sur la petite balle ailée. Il redescendit tout doucement sur le terrain tandis que Seamus annonçait la victoire de son équipe. Les applaudissements et les acclamations des supporters s'élevaient des gradins.

Bien joué Potter… S'exclama Drago Malfoy en lui tendant la main.

Merci Malfoy… Répondit Harry, dubitatif.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ! On t'a fait boire une potion qui t'a rendu intelligent et aimable ? Répliqua Ron.

Drago ne répondit pas mais adressa un sourire discret à Jamie qui le lui rendit, timidement. Les joueurs de Gryffondor regardèrent Jamie, le visage interrogateur. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser la moindre question, ils furent assaillis par leurs supporters.


	13. Le bal

**13-Le bal**

La veille des vacances était enfin arrivée. Poudlard était à présent recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Le bal n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient montés dans le dortoir pour enfiler leur tenue de soirée.

- Ton costume a meilleure allure qu'au bal de noël de quatrième année…S'exclama Harry, rieur en observant Ron.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur sa montre.

- C'est presque l'heure.

- Pourquoi faut il que nous portions ces stupides masques ? Marmonna Seamus en examinant le masque noir sous toutes ses coutures.

- Pour que toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard ne soient pas obligées de supporter la vue de ton affreux visage…! Se moqua Ron.

- Tu as un excellent sens de l'humour Ron…! Répliqua ironiquement Seamus en assénant un coup de poing (gentil…lol ) dans l'épaule de Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq Gryffondors descendirent à la salle commune.

- Hermione…tu es…époustouflante ! S'exclama Ron en s'approchant de la jeune fille, fasciné.

Hermione portait une robe vaporeuse d'un bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, elle les avait relevé sur sa nuque et avait fixé le masque sur ses yeux.

- Merci…Répondit Hermione, toute gênée.

- Où est Jamie ? Demanda Seamus

- Je ne sais pas, on ne l'a pas vu de la soirée…Expliqua Ginny.

- Elle nous attend peut être déjà en bas…allons y, Proposa Harry.

Elle lui avait donné rendez vous à la sorcière borgne à 19h50, il était 19h55 et elle n'était toujours pas là. Adossé à la statue, Drago attendait patiemment.

- Bonsoir Drago…

Drago sursauta, se retourna et vit une belle jeune fille devant lui. Elle était très jolie dans sa robe rouge vif, coiffée d'une longue natte noire. Le masque sur ses yeux lui donnait un air mystérieux et bizarrement, Drago avait dû mal à la reconnaître, ça en était quelque peu troublant…Mais c'était bien Jamie, sa Jamie.

- Tu es…merveilleusement belle…! Lui souffla Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

- Hum…allez, mets ton masque…le bal va commencer, on est en retard ! Dit Jamie en rougissant.

Elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers la grande salle.

Debout devant son miroir, Eve fixait son reflet. Sa robe noire épousait parfaitement ses formes. Une douleur lui tenaillait le ventre, elle se rapprocha de sa fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air frais sur le visage. C'était ce soir…ce soir qu'il venait, ce soir qu'elle allait lui raconter, lui avouer…Cela semblait au dessus de ses forces…

Elle retourna devant son miroir, s'observa quelques instants puis attrapa le masque qui était sur sa commode et partit rejoindre la grande salle.

La grande salle avait subi quelques aménagements pour le bal. Les tables de chaque maison avaient disparus. Le plafond étoilé laissait place à une multitude de flocons de neige, les murs étaient recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant (livre 4). La musique emplissait la salle, plusieurs couples avaient investi la piste de danse tandis que d'autres s'étaient réfugiés sur le côté, assis à boire des bierraubeurres. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny qui faisaient partis de ceux là, observaient les danseurs.

- Eh ! Vous avez vu la fille qui danse avec Malfoy ! S'exclama Ron en fixant la jeune fille en robe rouge…, vous savez qui sais ? Continua t'il.

- Non…Répondit Hermione et Harry.

- Peut être que c'est Jamie…Dit Ginny d'un ton malicieux.

Tous les quatre regardèrent plus attentivement le couple…les yeux légèrement plissés…

- On dirait…bien…Commença Hermione

- oO ! (Ron)

- … (Harry)

- Eh ouais…j'ai toujours…raison…S'exclama Ginny dans un soupir.

Harry et Ron regardèrent la jeune fille perplexe.

- Ouais…ouais…pousse pas trop petite sœur ! Répliqua Ron

- J'ai toujours raison…petit gars ! Insista Ginny en tapotant la tête de son frère.

- oO (Ron)

- Bon…on se calme, on n'en est pas sûr…c'est…c'est peut être pas elle après tout ! Dit Hermione.

- Hermione…je sais reconnaître Jamie ! S'exclama Ginny, je suis certaine que c'est elle qui danse avec…avec cette fouine de Malfoy.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne rien faire ce soir, on lui parlera demain, non ? Conseilla Hermione.

- Si Sirius était là…si il était là ! Marmonna Harry en regardant le couple danser d'un air mauvais.

Eve était assise seule dans un coin sombre de la grande salle, perdu dans ses pensées…_Il_ _n'est toujours pas là…peut être qu'il ne viendra pas…_

- tu parais calme, sereine et souriante mais ces sourires sont juste une façade ! Dit une voix grave et chaude derrière elle.

Eve sursauta…c'était lui… son cœur battait la chamade…Eve ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit doucement et d'une voix tremblante…

- J'ai lutté contre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi…j'essai de dire adieux mais je m'étrangle, j'essai de m'en aller mais je trébuche…bien que j'essai de le cacher c'est évident…Finit Eve dans un souffle.

- Mon monde s'effondre quand tu n'es pas là…Eve.

- Adieu…et je m'étrangle, j'étouffe…je suffoque… … …tu es venu…Reprit la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Eve regarda la main tendu de Will puis y glissa la sienne et se laissa guider vers la piste de danse. Les premières notes de "Turn me on" emplirent la salle…Will colla Eve contre son corps et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique, elle se laissa aller contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, les yeux fermés. Son souffle dans son cou lui provoquait de longs frissonnements. Les souvenirs lui emplissaient la tête à lui donner le tournis. Elle était là contre lui, et ils dansaient comme si personne ne les entourait.

- Eve…pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ? Qu'avais tu de si important à me dire ? Fini par demander Will, incertain.

C'est comme si un vent glacial lui avait transpercé les os.

- Chut…plus tard…serre moi fort dans tes bras, je t'en pris…Demanda Eve d'une toute petite voix.

Will serra un peu plus fort la jeune femme et continua de danser. Tous les élèves observaient le couple, curieux.

- Regardez…le Professeur Jones danse avec quelqu'un. Dit Ginny.

Les trois autres se retournèrent pour voir l'homme en question. Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bierraubeurre.

- Mais c'est Will ! Il ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il venait ! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Hermione en fixant l'Homme…aaarrgghhh, ces masques ! Je n'aime pas du tout…c'est d'un pratique! S'énerva la jeune fille.

- C'est fait exprès pour t'embêter…on te l'a pas dit ? Répliqua Ron en riant.

- Certes…

N'écoutant plus ses amis, Harry s'élança sur la piste.

- Will ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu venais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? S'exclama Harry, joyeux.

- Harry ! Tu…tu m'as reconnu ! S'écria Will, en riant (jaune) (--)

- Tu connais le Professeur Jones ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

- Euh…hum et bien oui…c'est une amie de…de longue date.

- Ah oui…

- Eve ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Will en voyant la jeune femme un peu pâle.

- Oui…bien sûr, je vais…je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée, s'excusa Eve.

- Mais tu devais…

- Je suis désolée…vraiment désolée ! Bonsoir Will…Harry.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme prit congé et s'en alla rapidement.

- Will ! Eh bien qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda Dumbledore qui avait suivi toute la scène.

- Je voulais vous voir, ça concerne Lucius Malfoy…

- Ah, allons dans mon bureau.

- Lucius Malfoy ? Il va être libéré ? Demanda Harry.

- Harry…

- Son procès va avoir lieu, Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

Puis ils partirent en direction du bureau de directeur.

Plus tard, Hermione et Ginny remontèrent au dortoir, épuisée. Elles y trouvèrent Jamie, allongée dans son lit.

- Jamie ! Où étais tu ? On ne t'a pas vu au bal ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Je suis restée là…j'étais fatiguée…Expliqua Jamie

- Ah oui…dommage…Continua Ginny

- Eh…on a vu Malfoy en compagnie d'une très jolie fille…on ne sais pas qui c'est…elle avait une robe rouge…Dit Hermione.

- Oh…un peu comme la tienne ! S'exclama Ginny en montrant la robe posée sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle y ressemble étrangement d'ailleurs…Continua Ginny.

- Ah bon…oh la mienne doit être bien plus jolie je suis sûr…! Répliqua Jamie, en riant nerveusement.

Hermione et Ginny la regardèrent fixement, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Jamie, inquiète.

- Dis nous ce qui se passe ? Dit Hermione doucement.

- Il t'a forcé ? Il t'a fait boire une potion ! Il t'a ensorcelé ? C'est ça ! S'écria Ginny, un peu…affolée ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- De toi et…Malfoy, Dit Hermione très calmement.

- Moi…et Malfoy ?

- Oui…c'était toi au bal, non ? Tu as l'air si bizarre depuis quelques temps…tu

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien ! S'énerva Jamie.

- Jamie…

- … Bonne nuit !

- Bon…tu ne veux rien dire…dans ce cas je vais me coucher ! A demain ! Dit Ginny en sortant de la chambre.

Eve était montée dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, elle était bouleversée. Danser avec lui avait fait ressurgir des tas de souvenirs…Installé dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée, Eve se plongea pour la énième fois dans son passé, ses souvenirs…Elle se souvenait des cours que lui donnait Will quand il était encore à Poudlard, ils s'installaient dans une salle de classe, et il lui apprenait tous les contres sors. Il était si passionné, Eve était en admiration.

- Eve…concentre toi ! Lui disait il

- Oui…excuse moi…

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, on a fini pour aujourd'hui

- Déjà !

- Eh oui ma belle…

Elle aimait quand il l'appelait de cette façon…toute l'année avait été comme ça et puis l'été était passé, lui chez son frère, elle chez ses parents…il lui avait tant manqué…Ensuite elle avait commencé sa deuxième année à Poudlard, lui avait commencé son apprentissage d'Auror. Mais il ne manquait pas de lui envoyer des lettres, où il lui disait qu'il pensait à elle, et que "sa petite princesse" lui manquait…Et puis là…le drame, Vold…celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom était au sommet de sa puissance, alors qu'elle n'avait que 12ans, ses parents, célèbres Aurors furent tuer par le mage et ses partisans. Peu de temps après, ce fut les Potter. Will avait très mal supporté la mort de son frère, pendant un certain moment Eve ne l'avait plus vu, n'avait plus eu de nouvelle. Elle avait été mise sous la tutelle de sa vieille tante Mary, une sorcière vivant à Pré au lard. Il lui manquait terriblement mais elle continuait de vivre, d'aller à Poudlard, elle gardait l'espoir de le voir un jour derrière sa porte…Quelques années étaient passées quand il revint dans sa vie. Elle avait entamé sa sixième année, elle avait 16 ans et était devenue une jolie jeune fille. Trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu…Il était là, à Poudlard, elle venait de sortir de son cours de potion. Il était là dans le parc…Le souffle coupé, Eve était immobile. Puis il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré dans ses bras…

- Tu m'as manqué ma petite Eve…Lui avait il soufflé.

Mais elle n'avait pu dire un seul mot…trois ans sans le voir…

- Tu as changé…tu as grandis…

Il lui avait posé des tas de questions…elle aussi, et là…Eve s'en souviendrait toute sa vie…Il s'était tout doucement approché de son visage…l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et puis avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes…Elle ne pouvait pas le croire…Puis il était repartit. Mais à partir de ce moment là, elle eu des nouvelles régulières, il lui envoyait des lettres où il lui racontait ce qu'il faisait. Il espérait la voir bientôt. Eve entama sa dernière année, elle passa ses ASPIC avec succès. Prête pour son apprentissage d'Auror, Eve passa d'abord quelques jours d'été inoubliables avec Will. Et puis elle partit, un beau matin, à l'aube, sans prévenir, sans donner de nouvelles. La raison de son départ précipité dura 9 mois…qu'elle vécut seule. Au bout de ses 9 mois, Eve ne fut plus seule. Elles étaient deux à présent…Elle partit sur les routes, son apprentissage d'Auror fini. Elle continua à ne rien dire, à ne pas donner de nouvelles, à garder son secret…son petit secret du nom de Emma…


	14. Le procès de Lucius Malfoy

**14- Le procès de Lucius Malfoy**

Les vacances de noël s'étaient agréablement passées, Harry avait été invité chez les Weasley, Hermione les avait rejoint quelques jours plus tard au Terrier. Le matin de noël, alors que Harry commençait tout juste à entrouvrir les yeux, il fut secoué, sans ménagement, par son meilleur ami Ron.

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi ! Cria Ron

- Hummm ! Marmonna Harry

- Aller !

- Tu es pire qu'un enfant Ron ! Grogna Harry, tout à fait réveillé à présent.

- Regarde tous les cadeaux ! S'écria Ron en montrant les paquets au pied du lit.

Harry se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre, c'était un noël blanc, le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige.

- On pourra faire une bataille de boule de neige après déjeunée ! Proposa t'il en se retournant vers Ron.

- Oui oui…Répondit Ronald le nez dans ses cadeaux.

Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous deux descendirent à la salle à manger où ils trouvèrent tous les autres Weasley en train de prendre leur petit déjeunée, Hermione aussi était là.

- Vous venez à table les garçon…allez…Les pria Mme Weasley.

Une fois installés, elle leur servit une assiette de toasts dégoulinant de sirop d'érable, et deux grands verres de jus de citrouille.

- Bon quand vous aurez fini, vous nous rejoignez dehors ? Demandèrent George et Fred, les frères jumeaux.

- Moui…Répondit Ron, la bouche pleine.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry avaient rejoint les autres dehors.

- Alors…on fait quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Et si on faisait une bataille de boules de neige sur balais ? S'écria Harry.

- Ouais, ça pourrait être amusant !

- Bon moi je vous laisse…Dit très vite Hermione en se dirigeant vers la maison.

- Hermione ! Reste ! Tu montes avec moi ! Je ferais très attention !

- Non merci ! Ca ira ! Je préfère rentrer, je dois lire un livre…

- Non non non ! S'exclama Ron en l'attirant par la main.

Il monta sur son balais puis la fit monter à son tour. Les yeux fermés, les mains crispé, elle s'accrochait désespérément à Ron.

- Détends toi Hermione…Tu ne vas pas tomber, je te jure.

- Si tu le dis…

- Ouvre les yeux…

- Je peux pas…

- Mais si…essaies…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux…tout doucement…et…

- Aaahh mon dieu ! C'est haut Tu ne voudrais pas redescendre… ! Le pria Hermione complètement affolée.

Au lieu de redescendre Ron monta un peu plus haut dans le ciel, puis s'arrêta…

- Ouvre les yeux Hermione…c'est magnifique…

Hermione ouvrit un œil…puis l'autre, voyant l'altitude qui les séparait encore du sol, elle poussa un petit cris et s'agrippa à Ron.

- Ron ! AAAArrrggghhhh !

Voyant Hermione complètement tétanisée, il redescendit tout doucement sur la terre ferme. Une fois sur le sol, Hermione courut en direction de la maison, bien heureuse de ne plus être dans les airs !

Ron regarda quelques secondes en direction de la maison puis rejoignit Harry et ses frères qui « flottaient » dans les airs, un peu plus loin. Le visage défait, il regarda son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne lui as pas dis ? Demanda Harry.

- Quoi ? Faut que tu te lances petit frère !

- Elle n'aime pas voler, elle a eu peur…Au fait…rassurez moi…vous avez toujours la bague ?

- …

- Vous l'avez toujours…n'est ce pas ?

- …

- Répondez moi !

- …

- Fred ! George !

- …

- Ron…ventile toi ! Calme toi ! Ne panique pas ! Harry aide moi ! Je panique !

- Fred ? George ? Demanda Harry calmement.

- Bien sûr qu'on l'a!

- Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dis tout de suite! S'écria Ron

- Pour avoir le plaisir de te voir paniquer ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en riant.

- On commence à jouer ? Demanda Harry.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle et le retour à Poudlard se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient revenus, la neige avait fondu, Harry avait recommencé ses cours de Quidditch avec Emma. Le soleil était sorti aujourd'hui, Harry observait la jeune fille survoler tout le terrain. Elle était extrêmement concentrée. Soudain, elle s'arrêta nette puis fonça tout droit devant elle, au dernier moment changea de direction…tendit la main…et attrapa la petite balle ailée. Elle vola en direction de Harry, fière d'elle.

- Tu as vu Harry !

- C'est bien, tu t'es améliorée…tu as mis moins de temps à l'attraper…mais tu étais seule sur le terrain…

- Oui…ça sera bien plus difficile quand je serais avec un adversaire…

- C'est certain mais…tu pourrais sûrement y arriver si tu arrivais à prendre un peu plus de vitesse…

Après lui avoir donné quelques derniers conseils, Harry rejoignit la salle commune. Il avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire, entre autre un devoir de potion…Quand il arriva, il trouva ses deus meilleurs amis…en pleine dispute…

- Hermione…

- RON ! NON !

- Mais…essaies encore !

- Non non non !

- Tu es vraiment têtu !

- Non !

- Si

- Je ne veux pas recommencer !

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca ne t'a pas plu la dernière fois ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Et tu le sais très bien !

- Mais…essaies encore une fois…une seule fois…

- Non ! Je ne viendrais plus voler avec toi sur ton satané balai !

Sur ces mots Hermione ramassa tous ses livres et partit à la bibliothèque. Ron la regarda partir d'un air mauvais.

- Cette fille est vraiment dingue…et têtu moi je te le dis !

- Oui…et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes Ron…

Ron regarda son ami, un sourire en coin. Enfin ils commencèrent leurs devoirs.

C'était le jour J, Drago avançait le cœur serré, les mains moites dans les longs couloirs qui menaient à la salle d'audience. Arrivé devant la porte, il la fixa un moment, puis sa mère, Narcissa, lui attrapa la main et rentra s'installer à l'intérieur. La salle était disposée comme un amphithéâtre. Elle était bondée. Les places étaient pratiquement toutes occupées. Ils purent en trouver deux libres au devant de la salle. Drago regarda autour de lui et remarqua Dumbledore assis non loin d'eux en compagnie du Professeur Lupin ainsi que du Professeur WitchCraft. Le directeur de Poudlard le remarqua et lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut. Enfin le juge, ainsi que les autres membres du jury firent leur entrée. Tout le monde se leva.

- Monsieur le Ministre : Linus Winwa ! Annonça un petit homme à la voix criarde.

Winwa était grand, mince, les yeux globuleux, noirs. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière, d'un blond foncé, faisaient ressortir son large front et son teint cireux. Il portait un costume noir foncé, et une longue cape verte foncée était posée sur ses épaules. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur toute la salle, puis ses yeux perçants s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur Drago. Enfin, il prit place, regarda un court instant ses papiers et prit la parole.

- Messieurs, Mesdames, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour juger Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, prisonnier à Askaban, coupable ou non coupable. Il est suspecté d'avoir été et d'être un partisan de…Vous savez qui…GARDE : Faites le entrer.

- Prisonnier Lucius Malfoy !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Malfoy entra, habillé du vêtement de prisonnier, le teint blafard, les yeux cernés et vide d'expression. Drago l'observa plus attentivement…il semblait plus maigre, décharné…hagard…

- Vous jurez de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? Demanda le garde.

- Oui, Répondit Lucius la voix enrouée.

- Dites je le jure.

- Je le jure.

Enfin, tous s'assirent, le silence pesait, la tension était palpable.

- Lucius Malfoy, commença le ministre, avez vous eu des contacts avec vous savez qui ? Avez-vous exécuté des ordres pour lui ?

- Non…Absolument rien.

- A-t-il essayé de vous enrôler ?

- Oui

- Lui avez-vous résisté ?

- Oui

Lucius restait impassible.

- Comment expliquez vous ce qui s'est passé au ministère ? Au département des mystères ? Continua Winwa.

Drago fixa son père, curieux de connaître sa réponse.

- J'étais sous son emprise…je ne le voulais pas ! J'ai essayé de résister, je n'ai jamais voulu attaquer ces jeunes gens !

- Bien…

Drago n'en revenait pas, son père mentait avec un tel aplomb ! Le procès dura encore quelque temps, Drago ne supportait plus de voir son père mentir…c'était insupportable mais enfin le jury annonça le verdict.

- Le prisonnier Malfoy est déclaré…Non Coupable ! Il peut être libéré.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lucius, il s'avança vers le ministre et lui serra la main comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis…Drago les regarda troublé. Narcissa attrapa le bras de son fils et s'élança vers son mari.

- Oh Lucius ! Je suis si heureuse !

Elle le serra dans ses bras mais il la repoussa sèchement, le visage dur.

- Narcissa…calme toi ! Tu as l'air d'une hystérique !

- Père…Dit enfin Drago en serrant la main de Lucius.

- Drago…mon fils, tu es là…je n'en espérais pas tant. Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir libre ?

- Bien sûr que si…mais je ne savais pas mon père aussi bon menteur…

Sur ces mots il laissa ses parents et s'en alla le plus vite qu'il pu. Dégoûté par le comportement de son père il rentra à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il voit Jamie au plus vite. Il rejoignit leur cachette habituelle, espérant qu'elle y soit.

- Drago !

Par chance elle y était…

- Tu es là ! J'avais peur de ne pas te trouver ! S'exclama Drago en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Pendant quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, ils se serrèrent fort.

- Je suis si heureux de te voir ! Ca me fait du bien de voir ton visage, ça me rassure, ça me rappelle qu'il y a encore des gens bien dans ce monde !

- Ca c'est mal passé ?

- Il a été jugé non coupable, il est libre…Expliqua Drago la voix las.

- Mais…comment a-t-il fait ?

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai des doutes sur Linus Winwa…

- Le ministre ! Ca n'est pas possible Drago !

- Pas possible tu dis ? Jamie, il faut s'attendre à tout !

- Bon…je dois rejoindre les autres…

Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et s'en alla. Il la regarda partir le cœur lourd.

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient rejoint dans la grande salle pour manger. La dispute s'était dissipée…

- Ah ! La gazette du sorcier arrive ! S'exclama Hermione en voyant un grand hibou arriver. Elle attrapa le journal au vol, l'ouvrit et commença à lire son contenu.

- Alors ? Demanda Ron.

- Vous n'allez pas le croire !

- Vas y

- Lucius Malfoy a été …innocenté et libéré !

- Quoi ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux. La surprise s'y lisait. C'est à ce moment là que Drago fit son entrée. Tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur lui. La tête baissée, il s'installa le plus vite qu'il pu à la table des Serpentards. Il n'avait même plus d'appétit.

- Arrêtez de le regarder comme ça ! S'énerva Jamie, qui était arrivée peu de temps avant Drago. Regardez, il a l'air si mal…

- Jamie ! C'est un serpentard ! C'est Malfoy ! Il ne ressent aucun sentiment ! S'écria Seamus.

- Ca n'est pas vrai

- Comment tu le sais ?

- PFFF !

Jamie lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla sans finir son assiette. Drago qui avait vu la scène, la suivi.

- hé…regardez…Drago…Dit Hermione tout bas

- Il y a anguille sous roche…moi je vous le dis…Chuchota Ginny.

Eve devait se rendre au plus vite au 12 square Grimmaurd, l'ordre du Phénix s'y retrouvait. Le procès de Lucius Malfoy avait eu lieu et sa libération avait été prononcée. La situation devenait grave. A peine arrivée, Eve s'aperçu qu'elle était la dernière. Elle repéra Will, Remus et Tonks. Dumbledore avait pris la parole.

- Lucius Malfoy a été libéré, d'autres procès vont avoir lieu et j'ai bien peur que d'autres libérations de mangemorts aient lieu. Nous devons nous attendre à une attaque à tout moment. Il faut être aux aguets.

- Je pense qu'il faut surveiller le ministre Linus Winwa ! Intervint Maugrey Fol œil, je ne lui fais pas confiance, il est sûrement partisan de vous savez qui…

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée mais personne ne contredit le grand et célèbre auror.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Alastor mais n'oublions pas que Winwa est le ministre et que dans ce cas il nous est difficile de le surveiller…Expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

La réunion continua encore un long moment, puis enfin Eve pu reprendre la route mais une main l'a rattrapa.

- Eve…tu ne m'as pas reparlé depuis le bal et j'aimerais savoir…

- Je suis désolée Will, je ne peux pas rester…je suis pressée…

- Will…nous devons y aller ! L'appela Kinsgley, un membre de l'ordre.

Eve en profita pour s'échapper, Will la regarda partir avec regret.

Après cette journée, plusieurs autres procès se succédèrent, les verdicts n'étaient que des libérations. Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Tous les mangemorts étaient libérés, Voldemort commençait à rassembler tous ses partisans, sa force et sa puissance grandissaient.

Une après midi, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés sous le vieux chêne pour réviser leur ASPICS, Harry fut prit de tremblements, ses yeux étaient révulsés, il transpirait à grosses goûtes.

- Harry ! Mon dieu ! Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'entends ? Harry ! S'écria Hermione, complètement paniquée.

- Harry ! Tu nous entends ? Dis quelque chose ! S'écria à son tour Ron en secouant son meilleur ami par les épaules.

- Je me sens m al…il n'est pas loin…il est tout près d'ici…il veut tuer…il va tuer…il est fort…de plus en plus fort ! Dit Harry d'une voix faible.


	15. Aveux

**15- AVEUX**

Le soleil réchauffait les grandes tribunes du stade, c'était une belle journée de printemps. Les supporters scandaient les noms de leur maison, Gryffondor avait marqué beaucoup de buts depuis le début du Match, Harry scrutait le terrain pour repérer la petite balle dorée, l'attrapeur de Pousouffle l'imitait. Seamus commentait le match…  
- Black a attrapé le souafle…elle la passe à Rees ! Rees fonce vers les buts…non ! Un cognard a été lancé par McCoy ! Elle envoi le souafle à Ginny Weasley ! Allez Ginny !

- Mr Finnigan ! Gronda McGonnagall

- Ginny va-t-elle marquer…? Un cognard a été lancé sur elle…Sloper l'a renvoyé ! Et ELLE MARQUEEEEE ! Gryffondor mène 100 à 80 !

Enfin Harry repéra le vif d'or, il fonça droit devant lui, la balle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres…Pratt, l'attrapeur adverse l'avait aussi repéré, il était à la même hauteur que Harry, qui donna un peu plus de vitesse à son balai. Les yeux fixés sur le vif d'or, Harry tendit la main le plus loin qu'il pu mais soudain des picotements lui vinrent au bout des doigts puis s'étendirent sur toute la main, sa vue devint trouble, des sueurs froide le parcoururent le corps, la tête lui tournait. Son bras pesait une tonne, il n'y voyait plus rien à présent, les picotements avaient atteint tout son corps, il était comme à des kilomètres de celui ci, il se sentait tomber…tomber lentement…

- Harry va bientôt attraper le vif d'or ! S'écria Hermione

- Potter et Pratt ont repéré le vif ! Qui va l'attraper ? Harry prend de la vitesse…Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait…il ne se sent pas bien ? Harry ? Par Merlin ! Il tombe de son balai ! Cria Seamus.

- HARRYYY !

Harry était en train de tomber de son balai, il rencontra le sol brutalement, Hermione, Ron suivis du directeur et d'autres élèves accoururent vers lui. Il était pâle, ne bougeait plus…

- Harry tu m'entends ? Demanda avec anxiété Ron, son meilleur ami.

Aucune réponse…

- On va le transporter à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'occupera très bien de lui. Dit Dumbledore.

A l'aide d'une civière qui flottait dans l'air, ils transportèrent Harry jusqu'au château. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla. Hermione, Ron, Jamie et Ginny étaient à son chevet. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait cassé en mille morceaux, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il regarda autour de lui, remit ses lunettes, et vit ses amis, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai mal de partout…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Continua Hermione

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai tendu la main vers le vif, je l'avais presque et là j'ai des picotements qui me sont venus dans les doigts puis dans la main, j'ai commencé à y voir trouble…les picotements ont continué dans tout le corps et puis j'ai eu des sueurs froides, j'y voyais plus rien et puis je me suis sentis tombé…

- C'est tout…

- Non…j'ai…Harry marqua une pose et ferma les yeux…j'ai entendu sa voix…

- Sa voix….?

- Voldemort…je l'ai entendu…

- Ne prononce pas son nom Harry…! Grogna Ron

- C'était affreux…il riait…je crois qu'il tuait quelqu'un…

- Mon dieu…Souffla Jamie.

- Laissez le se reposer ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh.

- On y va Harry…repose toi…

Harry resta seul, il repensa à cette voix dure et froide…au bout d'un moment il s'endormit épuisé.

Le lendemain, il rejoignit les autres en cours. Le cours de Potion se passa bien pour une fois, Rogue ne s'acharna pas sur lui…

- Mr Potter, vous m'amènerez votre potion s'il vous plait…Dit Rogue, très calmement.

- Oui Professeur…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui amena comme prévu et la fin du cours sonna. Ils sortirent et allèrent à la grande salle prendre leur déjeuné.

- Rogue avait l'air bizarre aujourd'hui…Fit remarquer Ron, il n'a embêté personne…

- Vous avez vu…il y a une nouvelle sortie à Pré au Lard ! Annonça Ginny.

- Oui, je compte y aller, Dit Hermione

- Ah…et pourquoi faire ? Demanda Ron

Hermione regarda Ron perplexe.

- Je dois m'acheter quelques livres à Fleury et bott

- Ah…ce n'est que ça ! S'exclama Ron soulagé

Hermione le regarda avec encore plus de perplexité. Harry donna un gros coup de pied dans le tibia de Ron.

- AIIIEEEE ! Harry ! Se plaignit Ron, mais en regardant son ami il comprit tout de suite que ça réaction avait été un peu trop suspecte…, AAiiiee Harry…j'ai…j'ai oublié mon…mon balai…oui c'est ça mon balai…parce que je dois vérifier si il vole encore ! S'exclama Ron, il fit une grimace à Harry comme pour dire " J'ai pas trouvé autre chose !".

- Vérifier si ton balai vole encore…Ron tu te sens bien ? Demanda Hermione.

- O-oui…bien sûr que je me sens bien ! Pourquoi je ne me sentirai pas bien ?

- Peu importe…qui vient à Pré au Lard demain ? Demanda Ginny

- Moi ! (Ron)

- Harry ?

- Oui

- Jamie ?

- Euh...non, je crois que je vais rester là...Répondit Jamie, le visage planqué dans son assiette. La jeune fille avait prévu de passer cette journée à Pré au Lard avec Drago.

Eve marchait très vite le long des couloirs, elle avait cours avec les septièmes années dans 2 minutes. Les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves, ils formaient des petits groupes, parlaient entre eux.

- Tu viens à la journée à Pré au Lard demain ? Demanda un garçon blond

- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai des devoirs à finir…

- Moi si, je viens…

Eve s'arrêta en entendant cette conversation, une journée à Pré au Lard demain…elle continua son chemin puis trouva sa fille, en pleine discussion avec des amies.

- J'ai attrapé le vif d'or en 5 minutes ! Harry m'a félicité…il m'a dit que je me débrouillais très bien !

- Oh…il t'a dit ça ! S'extasiaient ses jeunes amies

Eve regarda sa fille, un peu amusée.

- Emma…

- Oui…Répondit la jeune fille

- Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Emma rejoignit sa mère.

- Qu'est que j'ai fais ?

- Alors comme ça tu as attrapé le vif en 5 minutes… ?

- Oh…euh j'ai peut être un peu embelli la vérité…

- Hum…ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te chercher…j'ai appris que demain une journée à Pré au Lard était organisée…je voulais savoir si tu avais envie d'y aller ?

- Mais maman, tous les élèves qui n'ont pas atteints leur troisième année n'ont pas le droit d'y aller ! Expliqua Emma

- Je sais bien…mais je dois y aller alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi…

- Oh oui ! Ca me plairait beaucoup !

- Va vite en cours !

Emma rejoignit ses amies et tout de suite leur annonça la nouvelle. Eve, elle, retourna dans sa classe rapidement pour faire son cours. Elle trouva ses élèves, assis chacun à leur table.

- Bonjour jeunes gens…aujourd'hui nous allons réviser tous les sorts que vous avez étudiés jusqu'à présent ensuite vous passerez deux par deux et je vous évaluerai…bien, commençons !

Durant plus d'une heure, ils lancèrent des sorts à tout va. Puis passèrent devant le professeur.

- Bien ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Vous vous débrouillez tous très bien. Nous continuerons Lundi. Bon week end.

Une fois tous les élèves sortis, Eve s'installa à son bureau et écrivit rapidement une courte lettre.

Les rues de Pré au Lard étaient bondées de monde, Eve et sa fille se promenaient, flânant dans les boutiques.

- Oh regarde ce balai maman ! S'extasia Emma devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch.

- Oui…tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Huum…oui, je veux bien.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les Trois balais où elles rencontrèrent quelques élèves de Gryffondor. Plus loin dans la rue, Hermione, Ron et Harry se dépêchait de rejoindre Ginny, qui les attendait au magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione avait dû acheter ses livres, et la file d'attente à la librairie avait été longue.

- GGrrr, les gens te passent devant comme si c'était tout naturel ! S'énerva Ron.

- On y est ! S'exclama Harry

Le magasin des Weasley était rempli de jeunes élèves de Poudlard, il connaissait un grand succès.

- Ah vous êtes là !

- Désolée Ginny…il y avait beaucoup de monde à la librairie. S'excusa Hermione

- Alors quoi de neuf à Poudlard les jeunes ? Demanda Fred

- Hum…pas grand-chose en vérité…

- Eh Ron…tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire…Continua Fred tout sourire

- Ce que tu avais à faire ? Tu avais quelque chose de particulier à faire ? Demanda Hermione en regardant Ron qui était complètement déconfit.

- Moi ? Quelque chose à faire ? Non…pas que je sache…Répondit très vite Ron

- Mais si Ron…tu sais bien, ce truc là, dont tu nous parles sans arrêt…Insista George

- Quoi ? S'enquit Hermione qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

- Mais j'avais rien à faire !

- Mais oui, Ron tu sais bien ! Dit à son tour Harry

- Harry ! S'écria Ron, indigné que son propre meilleur ami ne l'aide pas

- Mais tu sais bien, tester ton balai ! Tu l'as même fais ce matin ! Fini Harry avec un sourire malicieux

- AAAHHH OUIII ! Bien sûr, j'avais oublié ! S'écria Ron avec un rire mi nerveux, mi hystérique.

Hermione, elle, les regardait comme s'ils étaient fous ! Tandis que Ginny retenait à grande peine son fou rire.

- Bon, eh bien on doit aller au Trois Balais…on vous laisse !

Ils sortirent du magasin et prirent la direction des Trois Balais en discutant.

- Oh venez, il y a trop de monde par là, je connais un endroit moins fréquenté pour y aller ! Dit Harry.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde ? S'étonna Hermione

Les Trois Balais aussi étaient rempli de clients, Eve et Emma s'étaient installées à une table, tout au fond de la pièce. Eve regardait la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer…

- Maman…pourquoi tu fixes la porte comme ça ?

- Pour rien ma chérie…pour rien…

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme.

Les Trois Balais étaient bondé de monde, Will chercha des yeux Eve avec qui il avait rendez vous, peut être que cette fois ci elle allait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas…et pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite il y a 12 ans…Pensa Will sombrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'aperçut enfin, assise à une table, les yeux inquiets scrutant la foule…Will avança doucement vers elle, prenant le temps de l'observer, toujours aussi jolie, le visage fragile, les yeux sombre, ses cheveux noirs de jaie lui rehaussaient encore un peu plus ce côté sombre et mystérieux…Quand il fut plus proche, Will vit une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année qui parlait à la jeune femme…ce devait être une élève…Soudain Eve le remarqua, le visage crispé, alors la gamine tourna son regard vers lui…Will s'arrêta net. Le regard de la petite le troubla…elle avait des yeux magnifiquement vert…des cheveux très noirs. Elle le regardait…

- Bonjour Will…Fini par dire Eve, la voix tremblante

- Bonjour Eve…Dit Will sans détacher son regard de Emma, il ne pouvait pas…

- Bonjour Monsieur…Dit Emma regardant tour à tour sa mère puis Will.

- Hum…je te présente Emma…ma fille…

- Ta fille…je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille…je suis surpris…

- Elle…elle est en première année à Poudlard…

- …En première année à Poudlard…

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Emma innocemment

- Oui…nous étions à l'école ensemble ma chérie…Répondit Eve en fixant Will, les yeux brillants

Will regarda Eve…son cerveau marchait à 100 à l'heure…tout se mettait en place dans sa tête…tout tournait…il tourna son regard vers Emma, son cœur battait la chamade, il pouvait l'entendre, le sentir…ses mains étaient devenues moites…des picotements lui parcouraient tout le corps…à présent sa tête lui tournait…il avait compris…tout compris…

- Je suis désolée Will ! Tellement désolée ! Oh si tu savais…pardonnes moi de te l'avoir caché ! S'exclama Eve d'une voix étranglée.

Will la regarda le visage dur, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sangloter.

- Maman…dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! Qui est cet Homme maman !

- Tu ne lui as pas dis qui était son père Eve ? Demanda sèchement Will.

Emma regarda Will avec de grands yeux, puis se tourna vers sa mère pour avoir une confirmation…

- Non…Répondit d'une toute petite voix la jeune femme, Emma…je te présente Will Potter…

Mais au moment où Eve ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre, des cris se firent entendre dans la rue puis un sortilège éclata.

- Will ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'affola Eve

- Je ne sais pas ! Je vais aller voir ! Emmène Emma avec toi et rentre à Poudlard ! Le plus vite que tu peux…en étant le plus discrète possible. Fais attention !

Will sortit en trombe dans la rue tandis que Eve attrapait la main de sa fille et s'en allait sans se faire voir.

- Ah tu es là !

- Oui…excuse moi, j'ai dû me débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle, je leur ai inventé une excuse bidon qu'ils ont tout de suite avalée !

Jamie acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et ils partirent en direction de Pré au Lard. Main dans la main, ils marchaient tranquillement.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père depuis le procès ?

- Non…aucune…je suis sûr que d'une chose, c'est qu'il l'a rejoint…

- Rejoint…tu sais qui ?

- Oui…ils préparent quelque chose…je le sens…dans les jours à venir…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je le sens…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré au Lard.

- Regarde tous ce monde ! S'exclama Jamie

- Je connais un endroit moins fréquenté…comme ça personne ne nous verra.

Ils prirent une ruelle sombre, quelques sorcières et sorciers au visage hideux les regardaient passer, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Viens…ne t'attardes pas…En disant cela, Drago avait pris la main de Jamie dans la sienne.

Ils avançaient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Mais soudain une voix les arrêta. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Harry ! Mais…Hermione…Dit Jamie d'une voix étranglée en voyant ses amis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? Demanda Harry

- Je…

- Tu es avec lui de ton plein gré ?

- Oui…

- Quoi ?

- Ca te pose un problème ? S'exclama Jamie

- Oui ! C'est Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? C'est un Serpentard !

- Et alors ? Qui a dit que les maisons ne devaient pas s'entendre !

- Si Sirius était là ! S'emporta Harry

- Si Sirius était là, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait ! Et…et SIRIUS N'EST PAS LA HARRY !

- Merci de me le rappeler ! Maintenant viens avec nous !

- Non

- Viens

- Je.t'ai.dis.NON !

- Et moi je te dis de venir !

- Harry…on peut discuter…Intervint Drago

- Toi la ferme ! Dit Ron, en s'avançant

- Ne me dis pas de la fermer Weasley ! S'énerva Drago

- Calmons nous…S'écria Hermione

- Me calmer ! Me calmer ! Drago viens, on s'en va !

- Une chose Potter…Le mal est déjà fait…tu n'y peux absolument plus rien…et encore autre chose…les gens peuvent changer ! Dit Drago en fixant Harry.

Mais au moment de partir, des cris éclatèrent dans la rue principale, juste à côté, puis une forme immense, verte et brillante explosa dans le ciel au dessus de leur tête. C'était le plus mauvais des sortilèges ! Une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche s'était dessinée dans le ciel…_MORSMORDRE ! _La marque des ténèbres !

- C'est le signe de vous savez qui ! S'affola Ginny.

-Allons voir dans la rue ! Dit Harry

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la ruelle, les gens hurlaient, couraient dans tous les sens, fuyaient, pleins de sorciers et sorcières masqués, avançaient dans la rue en jetant des sors, ils riaient. Des corps jonchaient le sol.

- Mon dieu ! Souffla Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

- Potter…Granger, il faut vous cacher…il faut retourner à Poudlard, vous y serez plus en sécurité ! Dit très vite Drago

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Malfoy ! Cracha Ron

- Ron, il a raison ! S'exclama Jamie

Harry regarda un instant Drago puis l'ensemble de ses amis.

- C'est bon, on y va.

Ils partirent tous en direction du passage secret menant à la sorcière borgne sans se faire repérer. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent et remontèrent. Un spectacle horrible les attendait. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard étaient là, allongés sur le sol…

- Ils sont…morts ? Demanda Ginny, le souffle coupé.

- Oui…Répondit Gravement Harry.

Soudain des hurlements se firent entendre, puis des sorts commencèrent à fuser en tout sens. Ils arrivaient vers eux.

- Par Merlin…la tête de mort a été lancée aussi ici ? S'affola Ron.

- Ca y est…ça commence…il les a tous rassemblé…ils attaquent…Il va falloir se battre…Annonça Drago.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour rentrer ! S'étonna Hermione

- Un cheval de Troie…Mon père…Dit Drago.


	16. La batailleAVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE

**16- La bataille**

Horrible…c'était le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux…les corps de plusieurs élèves jonchaient le sol…touchés par le sort impardonnable de la mort…Hermione s'approcha de l'un d'eux la main tremblante…elle le retourna sur le dos, ses yeux étaient restés ouverts, ils exprimaient la terreur…

- C'est Pratt ! S'exclama Ron, l'attrapeur de Poutsouffle !

- Hermione ! Revient ! On ne doit pas rester là ! Ils approchent ! Venez ! S'écria Harry

- Ils sont partout…Dit Drago, en regardant en direction des cris.

Ils commencèrent à courir dans le sens inverse, les cris s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc, des dizaines de mangemorts s'y trouvaient s'amusant avec des élèves…les torturants…

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Hermione, les mains sur sa bouche

- Il faut trouver Dumbledore ! Assura Ginny

- Moi je reste là ! Il faut les aider ! On ne peut pas les laisser se faire tuer ! On ne peut pas les laisser combattre seuls ! S'exclama Hermione

- Hermione je ne te laisse pas seule ici ! S'affola Ron

Harry hésita un moment, regarda ses amis, indécis, puis finalement :

- Je vais le chercher ! Faites attention…Je vous en prie faites attention !

- Harry dépêche toi ! Ne perds pas de temps ! S'écria Hermione en le poussant doucement à l'épaule.

Harry partit en quête du directeur, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses amis restés seuls la bas, il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait…Ron et Hermione étaient seuls à présent, il n'était pas avec eux pour les protéger…ils risquaient leurs vies…et si il ne trouvait pas Dumbledore à temps…et si il trouvait Hermione et Ron…Ginny, et puis Jamie…mort…comme Pratt ! Comme Cédric…il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…il ne le supporterait pas ! Soudain il se cogna à quelqu'un…

- Rémus !

- Harry ! Enfin tu es là…où sont les autres ? Demanda t'il en prenant Harry par les épaules, il semblait très inquiet.

- Ils sont restés la bas…dans le parc…il…il y avait…il y a pleins de mangemorts ! S'écria Harry

- Tous les membres de l'ordre arrivent ! Le rassura Rémus

- Il faut qu'ils soient là maintenant ! On ne peut pas attendre ! S'énerva Harry

- Retourne Chercher les autres ! On va vous mettre à l'abri !

- Remus ! …C'est trop tard…ça a commencé…Il ne doit pas être loin! Il m'attend, je le sens ! J'ai si mal…Dit Harry en touchant sa cicatrice.

Rémus le fixa le regard douloureux, puis ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus les épaules de Harry.

- Je le sais bien Harry, je le sais bien…mais…c'est si dur, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive…j'ai très peur de ce qui va arriver…

Dans un CLAC, Dumbledore apparu grâce à un portoloin, suivis des membres armés de leur baguette.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda le Professeur Dumbledore

- Oui mais nous devons tout de suite y aller ! S'écria Harry, qui commençait à être agacer d'attendre…ses amis étaient peut être en train de se faire tuer et tout ce qu'on faisait, c'était lui demander s'il allait bien !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Cria Le professeur McGonagall en courant vers eux, nous nous sommes fait attaqués ! Ils sont tous là ! Ils attaquent les élèves !

Elle avait l'air complètement paniqué, incapable de prendre une décision.

- Minerva calmez vous…Harry…c'est l'heure…tu es prêt… ?

- Oui…

- Bien…on doit se dépêcher…le temps nous est compté…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, parés de leur baguette.

- Emma, dépêche toi…nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer à Poudlard…

- Maman…c'est vrai ? C'est bien vrai ? C'est mon père ? Cet homme est mon père ?

- Oui…

Elles continuèrent de marcher…Eve avait un mauvais pressentiments qui se révéla juste quand elle arriva au château, la marque des ténèbres y flottait juste au dessus. Eve serra la main de sa fille un peu plus. Elle fut tenter de repartir, de s'enfuir mais se ravisa, elle ne pouvait pas laisser tous ses élèves seuls, sans défenses…

C'était un massacre, le village de Pré au Lard avait été mis a feu et à sang, Will parcourait les rues, à la recherche de Mangemort…personne…tout s'était calmé soudain…c'était bizarre…Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se mit à courir en direction de Poudlard…

- HERMIONE ! Derrière toi ! Cria Ron

- ENDOLORIS ! S'écria Hermione en pointant un mangemort qui se dirigeait vers elle, celui-ci tomba par terre, se tordant de douleur.

Les mangemorts étaient de partout, les élèves de Poudlard essayaient tant bien que mal de les repousser, de se protéger ! Les sorts fusaient, on entendait de hurlements, des cris…

- Il nous faut des renforts ! S'écria Seamus en courant vers Ron et Hermione, suivis de Dean et Neville. Ils avaient quelques égratignures.

- Oh Par Merlin ! Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes vivants ! S'écria Hermione, soulagée.

- C'était horrible à Pré au Lard ! On pensait qu'ici, on serait en sécurité ! Expliqua Neville tout en immobilisant un mangemort.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda Dean inquiet

- Il est partit chercher Dumbledore…mais il n'est toujours pas revenu…je commence à m'inquiéter…Répondit Hermione.

A peine avait elle dit ça, qu'ils furent rejoints par Harry, Dumbledore et l'ordre.

- Enfin vous êtes là ! S'écria Ron, bien content de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Les mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et s'attaquaient sans vergogne aux élèves. Rogue arriva en trombe vers Dumbledore qui avait le visage pâle et inquiet.

- J'ai mis tous les premières et les deuxièmes années que j'ai pu en sécurité…EXPARLLIARMUS, Cria Rogue qui s'était fait attaqué par un partisan.

- Faites attention à vous Severus…Dit Dumbledore

Le combat contre les mangemorts se corsa…ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, les sorts fusaient, Kingsley, un membre de l'ordre évita de justesse le sort de doloris ! Plus loin Tonks et Maugrey changèrent un mangemort en véritable bouillis, flasque et visqueuse. Tandis que Ron jetait un sort bien senti à un partisan, il fut rejoint par son père et bientôt ses frères.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'écria celui-ci

- Nous faisons partie de l'ordre ! Mon fils se fait attaquer, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley en se baissant pour un éviter un sors.

Ses frères, Bill, Charlie, Les jumeaux…et PERCY étaient un peu plus loin, en prise avec plusieurs mangemorts.

- Percy ! S'étonna Ron en voyant son frère combattre à ses côtés.

- C'est un Weasley ! S'écria Mr. Weasley fièrement

- Où est maman ? S'inquiéta Ron

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est en sécurité. Le rassura son père, je voudrais surtout savoir où est ta sœur !

Ron regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas Ginny…

Will s'inquiétait où était Eve…elle devrait être ici, elle était parti avant lui, une douleur commença à lui tenailler le ventre…Et si il leur était arrivé quelque chose…Il n'aurait pas dû les laisser seuls…Par Merlin…il avait une fille…son cœur se gonfla d'amour à cette pensée qui se transforma vite en angoisse…et s'il n'avait pas le temps de la connaître, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…il aurait dû rester avec elles !

- Will ! Cria une voix derrière lui

- Eve ! Tu es là ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- C'est affreux !

- Emma ne doit pas rester là !

- WILL ! Hurla Eve, en fixant un point derrière lui. Un mangemort la baguette pointée sur eux, s'avançait, prêt à jeter un sors.

- ENDOLORIS ! Cria Will

- Cache toi…cache la ! S'écria Will en montrant Emma.

- Viens ma chérie…je vais te montrer une cachette…Dit Eve en prenant la main de sa fille. Courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, laissant Will derrière elle se battre avec plusieurs mangemorts, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose cacher sa fille, la protéger ! Elle finit par arriver dans les dédales du château.

- Emma…entre là…ne sors pas…ne sors sous aucun prétexte ! Tu as compris ?

- Oui maman…

- Reste là…c'est trop dangereux dehors…

- Et toi ? Maman où tu vas toi ?

- Reste là Emma…reste là…

- Maman ! Ne t'en vas pas ! MAMAN ! Cria Emma paniquée.

Mais Eve repartit dans le sens inverse laissant sa fille les yeux pleins de larmes, pour retrouver Will, pour se battre.

- EXPARLLIARMUS ! Criait Harry

Ron qui était tout près de lui, commençait à faiblir sous les sorts d'un mangemort, Harry le remarqua.

- Ron ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non…je vais m'en sortir ! Harry ? As-tu vu Ginny ? Demanda t'il à son meilleur ami, la voix paniquée.

- Non, je…je ne l'ai pas vu !

- Harry…trouve la ! Je t'en supplie ! Et trouve tu sais qui…Fais attention…à tout à l'heure, Dit Ron en regardant son meilleur ami, les yeux brillants.

- Oui…à tout à l'heure, j'espère…Répondit Harry.

Il regarda une dernière fois Ron, inquiet mais continua son chemin malgré tout…Hermione le regarda partir en direction de la forêt interdite, les yeux remplis inquiétude.

- ENDOLORIS ! Cria le mangemort

Il avait touché Ron cette fois ci, il tomba par terre, gémissant de douleur. Hermione se retourna affolée, puis couru vers lui.

- Ron…Ron ? Ca va ? Tu peux te relever ?

- Oui…Je crois…

Il se releva les jambes tremblantes, le mangemort les regardait en ricanant. La tête encagoulée, on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux.

- Vous êtes un lâche ! Vous n'osez même pas montrer votre visage ! Cria Hermione, dégoûtée.

- Sale petite sang de bourbe ! Aboya le mangemort.

- Vous êtes infâme ! Répliqua Hermione en levant sa baguette, prête à jeter un sors.

- EXPARLLIARMUS ! Cria t'il

La baguette de Hermione échappa de ses mains et atterrit plus loin. Elle regarda le mangemort avec surprise. Sans attendre il lança un sors sur Ron qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres, inconscient.

- RON ! Hurla Hermione en courant vers le jeune homme.

Mais sans baguette et donc sans défenses, elle était à la merci du mangemort…repérant sa baguette, elle changea de direction, il fallait qu'elle l'attrape avant que…trop tard…elle se sentit partir…puis le trou noir…

- HERMIONE ! Hurla Ron qui venait de se relever tant bien que mal. Titubant, il ramassa sa baguette, ENDOLORIS ! Continua de hurler Ron la baguette pointée sur le mangemort, puis pris d'une haine incontrôlable, il fonça sur l'homme en hurlant : AVADA KEDAVRA ! Le mangemort fut touché d'un éclair vert, très puissant, il tomba immédiatement sur le sol, mort. Ron, le visage déformé par la haine, la rage au ventre projeta des sors sur tous les partisans qu'il croisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par arriver sur le corps de Hermione…

Drago avait perdu Jamie, il avait combattu plusieurs mangemorts mais il ne la voyait plus. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Essayant de ne pas penser au pire, il continua d'avancer parmi les corps...c'était affreux…il entendait des hurlements partout…des sors impardonnables…il devait la trouver ! Soudain il la vit…elle était là…au milieu des corps, plus loin devant lui, la baguette parée…un partisan en face d'elle, prêt lui aussi à lui jeter un sors…bizarrement celui-ci commença à enlever sa cagoule…comme si il voulait qu'elle voit son visage avant de mourir…Drago commença à presser le pas…puis il se mit à courir, à courir très vite sans vraiment regarder devant lui…il courait, courait pour ne pas arriver trop tard !

- ENDOLORIS ! Cria le mangemort

Non…non ! Jamie… !

- ENDOLORIS ! Répéta le mangemort

Mon dieu ! Cours plus vite Drago !

- Prête à mourir ? Demanda L'homme

Cette voix était familière à Drago mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail…S 'il n'arrivait pas plus vite, elle allait mourir…il fallait qu'il aille plus vite !

- AVADA…

Plus vite…il était presque à sa hauteur…Jamie…

- KEDA…

- Jamie ! Cria Drago

- VRA !

Papa… ! Mais…Drago eu juste le temps de voir le visage de son père…la bouche hurlant le sort de la mort. Puis ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol…le visage de Jamie, les yeux écarquillés, pleins de larmes, hurlant son nom. Puis plus rien…le noir…la fin.

- DRAGO ! Non ! NON mon dieu mon dieu… ! Non…pas ça…S'écria Jamie dans une plainte.

S'agenouillant près de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras, puis le berça…en pleurant…les sanglots montaient, l'étouffant pratiquement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar…rien qu'un cauchemar… ! Dit Jamie, paniquée, serrant fort Drago dans ses bras, les yeux fermés…Ne me laisse pas…non…tu peux pas…tu peux pas…pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Reviens je t'en supplie ! Drago…non…Elle ne voyait plus rien, sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Tout ce déchirait en elle, cet homme venait de lui arracher le cœur. Des nausées commençait à monter…elle s'allongea à côté du corps sans vie de Drago, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle n'entendait plus son cœur au rythme de sa respiration, il s'en était allé, il l'avait laissé seule, elle pleura silencieusement…

Malfoy était resté stoïque…il n'avait pas bougé…soudain il prit la parole…

- Quel idiot…pourquoi s'est il interposé ! Tant pis pour lui…

Jamie leva les yeux vers lui, haineuse…

- Lucius ! Il nous appelle ! Il faut le rejoindre ! S'écria Winwa en accourant ver lui.

Lucius regarda une dernière fois son fils, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, très brève puis il se laissa entraîner par Linus Winwa.

- Will !

- Elle est cachée ?

- Oui…c'est bon !

- EXPARLLIARMUS ! Cria un des partisans, profitant de leurs quelques secondes d'inattention…

Ils étaient encerclés…cinq partisans du seigneur se resserraient autour d'eux…ils étaient coinçés…Will serra fort la main de Eve dans la sienne, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, la baguette levée…

- Will…qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas du tout Eve…à trois tu cours…Souffla Will

- Oui…

- Un…Deux…TROIS ! Cria Will

Eve lâcha sa main, fonça droit devant elle, sans réfléchir. Ne s'y attendant pas, les partisans se laissèrent surprendre mais reprenant leur esprit, tous les cinq brandirent leur baguette sur elle…

- ENDOLORIS !

Eve s'arrêta nette, et tomba sur le sol, tordu de douleur…

- EVE ! Hurla Will en s'élançant vers la jeune femme agonisant sur le sol, mais les mangemorts se retournèrent vers lui, la baguette levée vers lui, empêchant le moindre mouvement…

- Tuez moi à sa place ! Supplia Will

- Et pourquoi pas les deux ? Proposa un des Hommes.

- EXPARLLIARMUS ! Cria Eve qui s'était relevée péniblement.

Les mangemorts surpris se retournèrent vers elle, puis recommencèrent leur attaque…

- Tu croyais nous avoir ?

- ENDOLORIS !

Eve retomba lourdement sur le sol

- MAMAN ! Hurla Emma paniquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Les mangemorts surpris, regardèrent la fillette, puis un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur elle…

- Emma ! Non…retournes d'où tu es venue ! S'écria Will affolé.

Emma regarda avancer les Mangemorts, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique…elle regarda son père, apeurée…

- Emma…Souffla Eve d'une voix faible, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Mais une voix surgit de la forêt arrêta les mangemorts…

- Il nous appelle ! Venez ! Venez tout de suite !

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois Emma…

- Tu as de la chance… !

Puis ils partirent en direction de la forêt interdite…

Will couru vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant très fort.

- Pourquoi es tu venue Emma… ? On t'avais dis de rester cachée ! Tu m'as fais une peur bleu !

- Maman !

Tous deux rejoignirent Eve, tremblante.

- Ca va aller…les rassura la jeune femme.

Harry avançait d'un pas sûr et rapide, il traversait la forêt, le ciel s'était assombri, où était il ? Où était Ginny ? La peur lui tenaillait le ventre à présent…Il s'enfonçait dangereusement dans la pénombre de la forêt interdite…son esprit était en ébullition, priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses amis…Il devait le trouver au plus vite pour que tout cela se termine…soudain il entendit une plainte, il l'entendit à peine, elle était très faible, puis elle se fit plus forte…_Ginny ! _Harry commença à courir, trébuchant sur les grosses racines des arbres. Enfin…il l'a trouva…elle était là, allongée sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, le visage pâle et trempé de larmes.

- Ginny…

- Oh Harry ! Il est là ! Il est là !

- C'est lui qui t'a fais ça Ginny ?

- Oui…

- Je vais…

- Tu vas faire quoi Harry Potter ? Demanda une voix glaciale

- Voldemort…

- Oui…quelle perspicacité…J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…Ricana le mage noir en sortant de sa cachette, il se rapprocha de Ginny.

- Ne la touchez pas…Aboya Harry

- C'est ta petite amie…c'est bien ça Harry… ?

- …

- Bella…viens…

- Oui mon seigneur…Dit une voix doucereuse

Harry vit Bellatrix lestrange sortir de l'ombre, elle regarda Harry et souria…

- Bébé Potter…j'avais hâte de te revoir…J'espère que Sirius ne te manque pas trop…S'exclama t'elle les yeux rieurs…

- Je vais vous tuer…Susurra Harry

- D'abord on va s'amuser un peu…Ca a été plus que facile d'enlever ta copine ! Expliqua Bellatrix en montrant Ginny.

Harry fit un mouvement vers elle mais Bella attrapa Ginny par les cheveux et l'attira à elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

- Si tu approches, c'est fini pour elle ! Prévint la femme.

Ginny ferma les yeux comme pour s'évader de cet enfer. Harry resta immobile, les poings serrés.

- Tu connais la prophétie…Dit Voldemort…

- Non

- Ne ment pas…Dumbledore te l'a dit…

- NON !

Voldemort leva sa baguette vers lui, Harry ferma les yeux, resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, prêt à recevoir un sors, prêt à se battre mais finalement Voldemort changea de direction et jeta un sors sur Ginny…qui se tordit de douleur.

- NON ! Laissez la partir ! Supplia Harry en faisant un pas vers Ginny qui pleurait silencieusement.

- La prophétie !

- Je ne l'ai pas ! Je ne la connais pas !

- Moi si…Dit une voix derrière eux.

- Dumbledore… ! S'exclama Voldemort surpris

- Tom…laisse cette petite partir et je te donne la fin de la prophétie…c'est bien ça que tu veux, je me trompe ?

- Je ne veux pas la laisser partir…je m'amuse trop ! Se plaignit Bellatrix avec une étrange voix aigue.

- Tais toi Bella ! Ordonna Voldemort, C'est moi qui décide ici !

- Maître…on vous a ramené un traître ! S'exclama un homme en s'approchant.

- Ah oui…un traître… ? Qui est ce ? Amenez le moi…

Les mangemorts revinrent avec un homme très affaiblit…ils le traînaient pratiquement. Il avait une plaie au front qui saignait abondamment.

- Severus Rogue…mais quelle surprise ! S'exclama Voldemort, en ricanant.

Harry regarda Rogue, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci releva la tête péniblement et fit face au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un traître ! Cracha Voldemort.

Rogue le regarda, esquissa un sourire et cracha sur lui. Tous les partisans furent horrifiés, ceux qui le maintenaient lui mirent un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, ce qui le fit suffoquer.

- Suffit ! Cria Voldemort…j'ai mieux…ENDOLORIS !

Rogue tomba sur le sol en gémissant. Voldemort recommença l'acte plusieurs fois, jouissant de voir sa victime au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Arrêtez ! S'écria Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter…c'est bientôt ton tour ! dit Voldemort en le regardant.

- Tom…il est temps d'arrêter tout ça !

- Dumbledore…très cher Dumbledore…je vais tuer ce garçon…tu veux m'en empêcher ?

Sans plus attendre, Voldemort projeta Ginny, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, un peu plus loin, inconsciente. Il jeta un sors à Harry, mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide et para le sors.

- Allons Tom…Tu ne veux pas connaître la fin de cette prophétie ? Demanda Dumbledore en fixant Voldemort.

Harry les fixait, les yeux lui brûlaient, son front, sa cicatrice était en feux…

- Pourquoi es tu devenu comme ça Tom ? Que c'est il passé ?

- A quoi joue tu ? Tu penses que je suis idiot ? Donne la moi ? Aboya Voldemort.

- Tu haïssais ton père et tout ce qu'il représentait, n'est ce pas ? Par sa faute, tu n'étais pas un sang pur…mais seulement un sang souillé, un sang mêlé…c'est bien ça Tom ?

- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu as manqué d'amour, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…regardes où tu en es…regardes ce que ça t'as fais devenir… !

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, puis s'approcha de lui.

- Harry…je suis désolé…tu dois le faire seul…tu es celui qu'il a choisi…_aucun d'eux ne peut_ _vivre…tant que l'autre survit…_Acheva Dumbledore en disparaissant, laissant Harry seul face à son ennemi.

Ils étaient seuls à présent, face à face…c'était l'ultime moment…sa vie dépendait de celle de Voldemort…

Un combat sans merci s'engagea alors entre les deux sorciers…Voldemort avait retrouvé toute sa force et sa puissance, il était très difficile à Harry de lutter contre lui, de résister…mais il continuait, il continuait de sa battre, de rester debout…pour ses parents, ses amis…pour le bien. Ses yeux continuaient de lui brûlaient, sa tête allait exploser, ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains aussi. Les tremblements lui parcouraient tout le corps…mais il continuait, il luttait !

- Tu ne faiblis pas Potter ? Tu ne cèdes pas ? Cracha Voldemort

- NON ! Jamais !

- Tu es plus fort que tes parents Potter ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de combattre pour les tuer…

A cette pensée, La haine envahit le corps de Harry, ses pensées, son esprit…à partir de là, tout se passa vite, très vite…Il vit Voldemort hurler, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise…la rage lui déformait son visage déjà hideux…il le vit tomber sur le sol, puis lui-même se sentit partir, tout doucement, ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol dur et froid. Sa vue devint trouble, tout dansait devant lui…puis plus rien…


	17. Note de l'auteur

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic et qui me laissent des reviews…Merci !

- Virg05

- draca Malfoy

- Zabou

- Arathorn

- hisoka

- lord Voldy

- Bunny Anoushka Kalika

- Tenchi

- yaya

- Flutis

Merciii. Bisous. Elie.


	18. Liberté

**17- Liberté**

Il se sentait flotter. Son esprit était comme détaché de son corps, loin, très loin. Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce ça le paradis ? Non… Ce n'était pas le paradis. Tout doucement il redescendait, il retrouvait son corps. Son corps douloureux. Il avait mal. Où était-il ? Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes. Il re-essaya mais la lumière du jour l'aveugla. Il les referma et prit une profonde inspiration qui lui déchira les côtes. Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes s'affairaient. Elles parlaient mais il ne reconnaissait pas les voix. Il émit un gémissement. Tous ses membres le faisaient horriblement souffrir… Sa gorge était sèche.

… Soif… Gémit-il.

Harry ? Il est réveillé ! Maman il est réveillé !

George… ? Demanda Harry dans un souffle.

Oui, c'est moi Harry… N'essaie pas de parler. Calme-toi. Tu nous as sauvé la vie Harry !

Hum… j'ai soif.

Tu veux boire ? Maman, il a soif…

Mme Weasley revint avec un verre d'eau. Elle se pencha sur le lit, et regarda Harry, les yeux larmoyants.

Harry chéri… Tu es réveillé… J'ai eu si peur, dit Molly Weasley en le faisant boire tout doucement comme un enfant.

Ginny ? Dit faiblement Harry.

Ne t'inquiète pas…

Où je suis ?

A St Mangouste. Rendors-toi, tu dois te reposer. Tu es très faible Harry…

Will…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est là, près de toi. Repose-toi…

Harry se laissa aller sur les coussins, et s'endormit paisiblement en ne pensant plus à rien…

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard qu'il fut véritablement remis. Il restait faible malgré tout. Personne ne lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était arrivé à ses amis… Il était resté à St Mangouste. Seuls Will et Mme Weasley venaient le voir mais jamais ils ne parlaient de Hermione, Ron ou bien encore Ginny, comme s'ils voulaient le protéger. Will lui parlait de Eve et d'Emma. La première fois, il resta muet. Il était heureux bien sûr mais c'était tout de même bizarre. C'était une révélation troublante. Deux années plus tôt, il se sentait si seul… Et à présent il se découvrait une cousine, un oncle et une tante…

Enfin, il put sortir de l'hôpital. C'était un merveilleux jour ensoleillé. Bill et Charlie étaient venus le chercher et l'avaient emmené au Terrier. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Harry sentit la chaleur lui réchauffer le cœur.

Tu viens Harry ? Demanda Bill Weasley.

Oui... je viens.

Tous les trois partirent en direction de la maison des Weasley. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ronald Weasley, le visage un peu pâle, les yeux cernés. Il regarda Harry, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Ils se remplirent de larmes. Il avança vers son meilleur ami et sans rien dire le serra dans ses bras. Harry accepta cette étreinte, ému.

Harry… tu m'as manqué. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir ! s'écria Ron.

Ron, tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Où est Hermione ? Demanda subitement Harry.

Ron regarda Harry. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau, et il émit un gémissement de douleur.

Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Harry complètement paniqué. Elle n'est pas… Ne me dis pas que…

Oh Harry ! Non… grâce à Dieu non !

Par Merlin ! Tu m'as fait très peur ! Où est-elle ?

En haut dans ma chambre, elle se repose. Elle est très faible. Elle a failli mourir Harry, expliqua Ron gravement.

Je veux la voir…

Harry suivit Ron jusqu'à l'étage. Lentement ils poussèrent la porte de la chambre et rentrèrent silencieusement. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Harry regarda Ron s'approcher du lit. Hermione était allongée là, endormie. Elle semblait tellement fragile… Son visage était maigre et fatigué. Harry s'approcha à son tour, et s'assit en face de Ron. Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

Tu as intérêt à vite guérir Hermione Granger. Je n'ai pas combattu Voldemort pour te voir mourir ! Tu vas vite te rétablir et devenir le plus grand professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'on n'ait jamais vu à Poudlard !

Ron sourit à Harry tandis que celui-ci embrassait Hermione sur le front. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant Ron seul avec Hermione.

Ma chérie… J'aimerais tant que tu te réveilles…

Je veux bien me réveiller si tu me laisses respirer Ronald Weasley ! Protesta Hermione faiblement.

Hermione !

Salut ! Dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix éraillée.

Tu as raté Harry ! Il vient juste de sortir !

Je l'ai entendu, avoua-t-elle. Qui a dit que je voulais devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Je ne sais pas… Il a deviné tout seul ? Hermione… je… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Tu aurais dû rester loin… de moi… Le Mangemort ne t'aurait pas… attaquée !

Hermione le regarda complètement sidérée, comme s'il avait dit une énorme grossièreté !

Ronald Weasley ! Pour toi je donnerais mon dernier souffle et même celui d'après si c'était possible ! Et tu devrais le savoir ! S'exclama Hermione comme si elle faisait la morale à un petit garçon.

Ron se rapprocha d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Hermione sentait son sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis soudain elle le repoussa :

Ronald ce n'est pas un baiser qui…

Hermione… chut… Répliqua Ron en se mettant à genoux.

Ron… que fais-tu ?

Hermione Granger… Vous êtes ma meilleure amie depuis 7ans maintenant… et je peux affirmer que vous êtes la pire Miss Je-sais-tout que j'ai pu rencontrer de toute ma Sainte Vie, mais je peux aussi affirmer que je donnerais ma vie pour vous ! Et que je vous aime. Oui, au début je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre. Je me demandais quel était le problème. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux. Mais peut-être qu'en fait je l'étais ? J'y pensais tout le temps… Puis je me suis demandé comment on pouvait guérir ça car je ne connaissais rien à l'amour. Mais tu « m'incitais » à te tourner autour… et j'étais comme une boule de neige quand j'étais près de toi…

Hermione se mit à rire à cette comparaison mais Ron continua sans faire attention.

Mon estomacfaisait des grands 8, il continu d'ailleurs et mon coeur battait et bat toujours la chamade… Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu que ça arrive mais je n'avais aucune échappatoire à ton amour alors je me suis rendu… Je suis tombé accidentellement amoureux de toi… fou de toi. Je suis amoureux Hermione…

Tout en disant ça, Ron avait sorti la bague que ses frères, Fred et George lui avaient gardé précieusement. Hermione ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes…

Ron… c'est bien ce que je pense ? Demanda Hermione la voix tremblante.

Oui…

Elle fondit aussitôt en larmes.

Euh… ce n'est pas cette réaction que j'attendais… oO ! C'est un…

Oui ! S'écria Hermione en l'embrassant.

MerciMerlin ! Répliqua Ron en riant.

Harry avançait prudemment dans le couloir. Il voulait voir Ginny, Bill et Charlie lui avaient assuré qu'elle allait bien mais il voulait s'en assurer par lui-même. Après son combat contre Voldemort, il ne l'avait plus vue… Arrivé devant sa chambre, il tapa prudemment à la porte. Il entendit un faible « Entrez ». Il pénétra dans la petite chambre, mal à l'aise.

Harry… c'est toi ?

Tu vas bien ? Hésita Harry.

Oui… ça va mieux… Je… je suis venue te voir à St Mangouste mais tu dormais…

Je ne savais pas…

J'ai demandé à ma mère de ne rien dire.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'on t'embête avec ça. Je voulais que tu te reposes…

Mais ça ne m'aurait pas embêté ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi ! Je me suis demandé où tu étais… Si tu allais bien… Si tu étais morte !

En disant cela, sa voix s'était brisée.

Je t'aime Ginny… tu le sais… Je m'en veux tellement de ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! J'aurais dû te protéger ! Excuse-moi… je t'en prie !

Harry… Je n'ai rien à te pardonner… car tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Harry tu nous as sauvé la vie. Grâce à toi, il est mort… pour toujours ! La deuxième guerre est terminée, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre à présent… Grâce à toi ! Je t'aime…

Ils se serrèrent très fort l'un contre l'autre. Harry se laissa aller, et pleura. C'était un soulagement, un poids en moins…

Après une bonne semaine de rétablissement, ils reprirent la route de Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves manquaient à l'appel. Leur premier cours était celui de potions mais ils en furent dispensés.

Le professeur Rogue est mort ? Demanda un Gryffondor.

Harry se souvint du soir de la bataille dans la forêt. Il avait eu de la peine pour cet homme. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

Non. Mais il est très affaibli. Il pourra reprendre ce cours dans quelques jours seulement. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Où est Neville ? Demanda Harry, craignant le pire.

Ce fut Seamus qui lui répondit.

Il est à St Mangouste. Il a été blessé très gravement. On… on ne sait pas s'il survivra…

Harry crut entendre une profonde tristesse dans la voix de Seamus.

On va aller le voir tout à l'heure… Tu veux venir ? Demanda Dean.

Oui, bien sûr que je veux venir !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Assis à la grande table des Gryffondor, ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux. De trop nombreuses places étaient inoccupées, et la tristesse se lisait sur tous les visages. Jamie était assise un peu plus loin, seule. Elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Harry la rejoignit.

Jamie…

Oh Harry… Tu es là… Je ne t'avais pas vu…

Ca va aller… ? Demanda Harry.

Il avait appris par les jumeaux Weasley que Drago avait laissé sa vie le soir de la bataille.

Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais tenir, si je vais arriver à continuer… je ne peux plus continuer. C'est plus la peine.

Si, Jamie… Pour lui, tu vas devenir une des plus grandes Aurors. Pour lui, tu vas y arriver parce que tu es une Black ! Sirius voudrait que tu continues ! Jamie… Il a sûrement rejoint le ciel… Chaque nuit si tu regardes le ciel étoilé, je te promets que tu pourras le voir. C'est la plus belle des étoiles, la plus brillante. Jamie tu y arriveras pour lui ! Il ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien, il a fait une des plus belles choses qu'une personne puisse faire pour une autre : Se sacrifier par amour pour toi !

Jamie regarda Harry, esquissa un sourire triste et acquiesça. Harry lui prit les mains et les serra très fort pour lui transmettre tout le courage et l'amour qu'il pouvait.

Plus tard, Harry rejoignit Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Harry… Tu es là. Assieds-toi donc.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait ce bureau par cœur à présent. Il finit par s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils qui faisaient face au directeur.

Ca va mieux ?

Oui… J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va mieux. Je… je n'ai plus ma cicatrice. Elle a disparu.

Je sais… Tom nous a laissé et il a emmené avec lui la cicatrice qu'il t'avait faite…

Le professeur Rogue ?

Il ne va pas trop mal. Disons qu'il aurait pu aller plus mal. Harry sais-tu pourquoi il était là ?

Parce que les Mangemorts l'ont trouvé ?

Il t'a suivi. Il ne voulait pas te laisser seul face à Voldemort…

Vous voulez dire… qu'il a eu peur pour moi ?

Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Je ne comprends pas… Il me déteste…

En es-tu sûr ?

Je…

La haine peut être de l'amour Harry…

Harry restait atterré par ce qu'il entendait.

Sais-tu pourquoi Voldemort t'a choisi ?

Parce qu'il m'a considéré comme son égal ?

C'est plus profond, plus ancien, plus important que ça Harry…

Je ne comprends pas…

Harry, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit lors de ta deuxième année, après que tu aies combattu le Basilic dans la chambre des secrets ?

Oui… Vous m'avez dit que seul un vrai Gryffondor pouvait se servir de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor…

C'est bien ça. Mais pas n'importe lequel… son descendant, Harry.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il regarda Dumbledore comme s'il était devenu fou.

Mais je ne peux pas être…

Pourtant tu l'es Harry… et ta tante Pétunia le sait bien…

Ma tante…

Harry mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole :

Que sont devenus les Mangemorts présents avec Voldemort ? Peter Pettigrow ?

Certains sont morts, les autres sont à Azkaban. Le nouveau ministre étant un Mangemort, nous devons en nommer un nouveau. Peter Pettigrow… Je suis arrivé avant que le professeur Lupin ne fasse quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté plus tard. Il est à Azkaban et pour longtemps…

Et Lucius Malfoy ?

Lucius Malfoy a, je crois, eu ce qu'il méritait… Avant de se faire capturer, notre cher Rogue a eu raison de Malfoy…

Severus Rogue a tué Lucius Malfoy ? S'exclama Harry.

Je cois bien que Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on fasse du mal au fils de Lily Evans… Ni même à celui de James Potter. Ca peut te sembler impossible, absurde et incroyable Harry, mais Severus, malgré toute sa haine envers ton père, admirait ou plutôt enviait James. Bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Bien sûr, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te l'avoue en face. La fierté a la vie dure…

Après cette entrevue avec Dumbledore, Harry partit pour St Mangouste avec ses amis. Il était toujours abasourdi par ces révélations. Mais il n'en toucha mot à personne. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de la prophétie à Ron et Hermione, et il ne l'évoqua jamais par la suite. S'il leur avait dit, ils auraient paniqué. Et maintenant que tout était terminé, il ne voulait plus en parler. L'essentiel pour le moment était de soutenir Neville.

La chambre de Neville accueillait déjà sa grand-mère ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, dont Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin. Harry était si heureux de les voir en vie.

Tu y es arrivé Harry, dit Lupin en s'approchant de lui. Tes parents et Sirius seraient fiers de toi…

Merci…

Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent au chevet de Neville, lui racontant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, le priant de se battre… espérant qu'il se réveille.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Neville, Harry rejoignit son oncle. Il était accompagné d'Emma. Harry resta figé, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Emma, elle, le fixa puis se rapprocha.

Alors comme ça… on est de la même famille ? Demanda-t-elle.

Oui… il semblerait en effet…

On se ressemble ? Continua-t-elle.

Harry fut surpris de cette question. Il la regarda attentivement, lui adressa un sourire puis répondit :

Je crois bien…

Elle lui prit alors la main et ils restèrent là le temps que Will reviennent avec Eve.


	19. Epilogue COMPLETE

**Epilogue**

Cela faisait près de cinq ans que Voldemort avait disparu. Harry avait réussi ses ASPICS et avait réalisé son rêve. Il était devenu Auror et travaillait pour le Ministère.

Aujourd'hui il rendait visite à ses deux meilleurs amis, qui passaient quelques jours au Terrier. Il avait hâte de les revoir. Depuis plusieurs mois, il n'avait pu leur rendre visite. Arrivé à la petite maison, il frappa à la porte. Ce fut Molly Weasley qui ouvrit. Elle le prit dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois.

- Oh Harry chéri ! Je suis contente de te voir !

- Oui… moi aussi ! Dit Harry à moitié étouffé.

- Bonjour Harry Potter ! S'exclama Mr Weasley en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Bonjour Mr. Weasley ! Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

- Sûrement en train de se disputer ! S'exclama Molly.

Harry se mit à rire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils étaient sûrement en train de se disputer ! Il les trouva dans le salon.

- Ronald Weasley ! Je ne l'appellerai sûrement pas comme ça !

- Hermione ! C'était le nom de ma grand-mère !

- Et alors ? Le nom de ta grand-mère est affreux !

Ron regarda sa femme d'un air renfrogné.

- Encore en train de vous disputer ? S'exclama Harry, amusé.

Hermione se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mais son gros ventre fit un peu barrière à cette étreinte. Harry baissa les yeux sur ce ventre plus qu'arrondi !

- Hermione ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ! S'écria le jeune homme.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Et Ginny a bien gardé le secret…

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… Mais ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

- Neuf mois…

- Et bien…

- Tu n'as pas emmené Ginny avec toi ? Demanda Ron en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

- Non, aujourd'hui elle travaille.

- Oh dis-moi Harry ! As-tu des nouvelles de Dean et Seamus ?

- Oui, ils vont bien. Seamus continue de diriger le département des Jeux et Sports magiques et Dean fait du bon boulot à la banque Gringotts. Et toi ? Les élèves ne te font pas trop de misères ?

- Emma se débrouille très bien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Digne des attrapeurs de la famille Potter !

- Elle se débrouille aussi très bien en Défense contre les forces du mal. Par contre j'ai un peu plus de mal avec les très chers enfants de Fred et George…

Harry se mit à rire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

- Et Will ? Demanda Ron.

- Il s'est installé avec Eve dans une maison à Londres. Je crois qu'ils profitent de cette nouvelle vie de paix. Ils continuent à travailler au Ministère.

- Comment va Jamie ? Je lui ai envoyé une lettre mais elle ne m'a pas répondu, continua Hermione, de l'inquiète dans la voix.

- Oh… Elle continue… C'est dur pour elle, encore maintenant.

Soudain Hermione devint toute pâle et émit de faibles gémissements.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'affola Ron.

- Je ne sais pas… PEUT-ETRE QUE J'ACCOUCHE !

- Vite… vite vite vite… On doit aller à St Mangouste ! Continua de s'affoler Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, si tu pensais à te calmer, on irait peut-être un peu plus vite ! S'énerva Hemione.

Après quelques minutes d'affolement, ils partirent pour St Mangouste.

Le ciel était bleu aujourd'hui. Juste une petite brise d'été qui venait caressait son visage. Elle avançait lentement dans les allées du cimetière… Une fois devant sa tombe, elle s'agenouilla pour y déposer une belle rose rouge. Elle fixa le nom gravé dans la pierre… Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il lui manquait tant, encore aujourd'hui. Cinq ans qu'elle survivait sans lui… Elle était devenue Auror comme elle l'avait promis à Harry. Son parrain continuait de la soutenir mais son mal-être demeurait…

- Je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé cette journée. Elle est belle, ensoleillée. Tu sais Hermione m'a envoyée une lettre il y a quelques semaines. Elle attend un bébé de Ron. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui répondre encore. Tu me manques…

Jamie s'arrêta quelques secondes, le souffle court, puis reprit.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'avec le temps tout s'efface, ce n'est pas vrai…le temps passe lentement, rien ne s'efface et j'ai toujours ton image plantée dans les yeux. C'est si dur. Je pense encore à toi… Je sais que tu veux que je continue de vivre mais c'est si difficile. Mais je te promets de continuer… Pour toi…

St Mangouste était bondé de patients. La file d'attente était longue avant d'arriver à l'hôtesse. Hermione commençait à s'impatienter et souffrait de plus en plus.

- Venez, je vais chercher Ginny.

- Bonne idée, ça ira bien plus vite !

Parcourant les étages, ils arrivèrent enfin à dénicher Ginny Weasley.

- Mademoiselle l'infirmière ! Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire légèrement crispé d'appréhension.

- Harry ! Que fais-tu là ? Hermione ? Oh ! C'est le moment ! Je vais chercher le médicomage !

- Merci Ginny ! S'exclama Ron, soulagé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec le médicomage en question.

- Oh Neville ! Je suis bien contente que ce soit toi ! Ne me laisse pas avec ces deux-là ! S'exclama Hermione en montrant Ron et Harry.

Neville se mit à rire.

- Ron, tu veux venir ?

- Non… je vais rester là… dans le couloir…

- Bien. Hermione on y va ! Ginny, vous venez s'il vous plait ? Dit Neville, d'un ton très professionnel.

Ils entrèrent dans un bloc. Les minutes passèrent… puis les heures… Ron faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Harry en avait le tournis.

- Ron, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

- Non merci, je me sens bien mieux debout.

- Moi non, gémit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains, au bord du désespoir.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par toute la famille Weasley.

- Alors Ron ? Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Angelina, la femme de Fred et ancienne poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor à Poudlard.

- Oui, dit Ron d'un ton qui contredisait sa réponse.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! Répliqua Fred en prenant son jeune frère par les épaules.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Neville qui invita Ron à entrer. Il resta un moment immobile puis il regarda son meilleur ami lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement. Alors il entra dans la pièce et la porte se referma sur le jeune père. Elle se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Ginny et Ron.

- Deux bébés ! S'exclama George les yeux ronds.

- C'est parfait ! Répliqua Mme Weasley en s'approchant du plus jeune de ses fils.

- Je vous présente Samuel, annonça Ginny, souriante.

- Et… Ella, continua Ron avec émotion. D'après Hermione, ça signifie elfe… --

Harry éclata de rire puis regarda les deux bébés, ému. Ils ressemblaient à leurs parents, c'était incontestable.

- Harry… Je dois te demander une faveur. Je suis sûr que tu t'y attends, avoua Ron.

- Je crois bien, mais je pense que j'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

- Tu acceptes de devenir leur parrain ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais dire non à ça !

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Comment va Hermione ? Demanda Mr. Weasley.

- Elle se repose.

Harry se sentait bien en ce moment même. Si bien…

- Je crois que Poudlard va devoir recevoir encore deux Weasley, remarqua Harry, amusé.

- A quand un autre Potter ? Répliqua Ron, en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

- Moi je dirais dans… 9 mois environ, dit Ginny en regardant Harry.

Harry fixa Ginny, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir ! S'écria-t-il.

- Tu vois Harry, toi aussi tu as droit à une vie normale ! S'exclama Ron.


End file.
